Sekrety Błękitnego Zamku
by fanka77
Summary: Przewrotny los sprawia, że rodzina Carterów traci majątek, a sama Samantha decyduje się podjąć pracę guwernantki u pewnego owdowiałego oficera. Jakie tajemnice kryje jego dom i on sam, przekona się już niebawem... ROMANS HISTORYCZNY!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Jak Kiedyś Ci obiecałam, Madi, napisałam kolejny historyczny romans z naszymi bohaterami w rolach głównych. Początkowo miał to być one part, ale opowiadanko się rozrosło, więc będzie co poczytać. _

_Liczę, że się spodoba. Jakby nie patrzeć, pracowałam nad nim cały ten miesiąc, gdy nie miałam dostępu do sieci. ;-)  
_

_Tymczasem pozdrawiam!  
_

_Asia_

_**Disclaimer:** Sadly... not mine!  
_

* * *

„**SEKRETY BŁĘKITNEGO ZAMKU"**

I

Samantha Carter była podenerwowana. Właśnie podróżowała publicznym powozem do swojego nowego miejsca zamieszkania i zastanawiała się, jaki będzie jej nowy dom.

Jeszcze rok temu jej stopa nie stanęłaby w czymś tak niewygodnym i brudnym. Jeszcze rok temu panna Carter nie podróżowałaby w towarzystwie plebsu. Niestety, wszystko się zmienia i jej życie również się zmieniło, a wszystko dlatego, że rodzinna fortuna Carterów obróciła się w perzynę.

Ojciec nigdy nie rozmawiał z nią o interesach. Nie o tym. Trzymał ją z dala od wszystkiego, co nie przystoi bogatej, mądrej, dobrze wychowanej pannie z dobrego domu. Biznes był sprawą mężczyzn, nie kobiet i tego trzymał się Jacob Carter. Zamiast tego, jej rodzic skupiał się na jej edukacji, manierach no i talentach, inwestując w ich rozwój za pomocą najlepszych nauczycieli i guwernantek. Te ostatnie były niezbędne, ponieważ po śmierci pani Carter, matki Samanthy, dziewczynka drastycznie potrzebowała kobiecego wzorca i przewodnika, zwłaszcza, że Jacob nigdy ponownie się nie ożenił. Ból po śmierci żony i nowonarodzonego syna na zawsze już go zmienił, czyniąc z córki jedyne światło jego życia.

Tak czy owak, były generał nie szczędził na jedynaczkę, zapewniając jej wszystko, co najlepsze i zapewne byłoby tak dalej, gdyby nie gniew natury…

Nie było tajemnicą, że gro pieniędzy obracanych przez Cartera pochodziło z zamorskiego handlu. Statki pływały w tę i we w tę, przywożąc za mórz egzotyczne towary, a potem zabierając rodzime produkty do dalekich krajów. Flota handlowa Jacoba Cartera był bardzo znana, szanowana i bez wątpienia godna zaufania, ponieważ jej właściciel był honorowym człowiekiem, ręczącym za swe interesy nie tylko oficerskim słowem honoru, ale też własnym majątkiem, który był niezwykle potężny. Nikt nie przewidział jednak, że nawet tak wielkie bogactwo nie wystarczy, gdy największy sztorm, jaki w życiu widziano, zatopi dziewięć z dziesięciu jego statków, pozostawiając ten ostatni w tak kiepskim stanie, iż to cud, że dopłynął do jakiegokolwiek portu, o uratowaniu kilku marynarzy nie wspominając.

Biedny generał nie miał wyjścia. Kupcy, którzy dotąd byli jego partnerami, teraz stali się wierzycielami, desperacko próbując odzyskać choć resztki utraconych pieniędzy i dobijając się do jego drzwi dniami, i nocami. Jacob, będąc sobą, postawił sobie za punkt honoru spłacenie długów i w ostatecznym rozrachunku pozostał prawie bez grosza. Sprzedał wszystko, z rodzinną posiadłością włącznie, spłacając wszystkich, co do jednego. Stać go było tylko na mały domek na obrzeżach miasta, z jedną tylko gospodynią, która zajmowała się praniem, sprzątaniem oraz gotowaniem. Ojciec i córka musieli zapomnieć o luksusach, i jak się również okazało o przyjaciołach, a raczej fałszywych przyjaciołach, którzy odwrócili się plecami od bankruta i jego jedynaczki. Tylko jeden człowiek pozostał im wiernym kompanem- generał George Hammond, który zaproponował oficerowi pożyczkę i dach nad głową. Naturalnie, Jacob odmówił grzecznie, dając do zrozumienia, że nie potrzebuje takiego wsparcia. Był gotów odzyskać pieniądze dzięki własnemu wysiłkowi. Może już nigdy majątek Carterów nie miał być taki sam, ale rodzina nie potrzebowałaby cudzej jałmużny. Zamiast więc pożyczać, oficer postanowił powrócić do czynnej służby i dzięki zamorskim wojaczkom zarobić na utrzymanie córki. Nie miał pojęcia, że Samantha nie zamierzała siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ojciec ryzykował życiem, by mogli związać koniec z końcem. Powzięła ona niezłomne postanowienie, że sama dołoży się do rodzinnej kasy i stanowczo zakomunikowała ojcu, iż zamierza podjąć pracę. Nie trzeba mówić, jaki szok owo stwierdzenie wzbudziło w generale…

- Absolutnie się na to nie zgadzam, Sammie!- wykrzyknął kategorycznie.- Moją powinnością jest zapewnić ci byt, a nie na odwrót! Cóż to za absurdalny pomysł?- dorzucił.

- Jedyny rozsądny, ojcze.- odpowiedziała.- Oboje wiemy, jak zarabiają żołnierze, nawet oficerowie. Na dodatek żołdy są wypłacanie żołnierzowi, a nie jego rodzinie. Z czego więc mam żyć w międzyczasie?- argumentowała.

- Z oszczędności, które nam pozostały.- powiedział Jacob.

- Jak długo, ojcze?- zauważyła.- Kupno tego domku to i tak był wielki wydatek. Nie zaprzeczaj. Wiem to doskonale!- rzuciła szybko, widząc, że próbował.- Nie jestem naiwna, ojcze i z pewnością umiem liczyć. Na dłuższą metę nie damy rady. Nie we dwoje…- mówiła spokojnym, rzeczowym tonem.- Jeśli zostanę guwernantką, a z moim wykształceniem zapewne bez trudu znajdę zajęcie, nie będziemy musieli martwić się o wikt i opierunek dla mnie. Na dodatek, będę miała pensję, z której być może zdołam nawet co nieco odłożyć na czas, gdy już zdrowie nie pozwoli ci więcej podróżować. Między nami dwojgiem, możemy to zdobić, zaoszczędzić na czarną godzinę, papo. Sam nie zdołasz tego dokonać i wiesz o tym doskonale.- dokończyła roztropnie.

Jacob długo milczał. Nie podobało mu się to, co usłyszał z ust córki, lecz zdawał sobie sprawę, że Samantha miała dużo racji. Tym nie mniej, ból rozdzierał mu serce na myśl, że jego dziecko, jego jedyna, ukochana i wypieszczona córka będzie musiała pracować, być na łasce obcych ludzi, zamiast cieszyć się przyjemnościami życia, do których była przyzwyczajona, i które w jego pojęciu były jej więcej niż należne, zważywszy na fakt, iż w tak młodym wieku została półsierotą. Wszystko by oddał, żeby jej tego oszczędzić, ale prawda była taka, że nie miał już co. Nie chciał, ale musiał się zgodzić na ten szalony pomysł. Przysiągł sobie jednak, że z całych sił będzie walczył o zapewnienie jej lepszej przyszłości, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi. Tak więc, stanęło na tym, że gdy generał znów wybierze się za morza, walczyć w ojczystej marynarce, ona wcieli swój plan w życie i uda się tam, gdzie poprowadzi ją przeznaczenie.

W realizacji owego postanowienia niespodziewanie dopomógł nieoceniony gen. Hammond, który słysząc o pomyśle (był nim równie zaskoczony, co Jacob i stanowczo, lecz bez sukcesu go odradzał), pociągnął za kilka sznurków i po niedługim czasie wyszukał dla panny Carter posadę u szanowanego, aczkolwiek nieco ekscentrycznego byłego pułkownika, który po śmierci żony samotnie wychowywał syna w odludnej, ale podobno uroczej posiadłości ziemskiej na północy kraju. Znajomi ręczyli za jego charakter, a sam George zasięgnął języka pomiędzy byłymi podwładnymi pułkownika, potwierdzając jego status człowieka honoru. Dopiero wtedy poinformował nieco zniecierpliwioną chrześniaczkę, iż nareszcie nadarzyła się okazja do urzeczywistnienia jej przedsięwzięcia.

Reakcja dziewczyny była natychmiastowa i nader entuzjastyczna. Korzystając z podanego jej adresu, Samantha szybko skreśliła do pułkownika kilka pełnych zdrowego rozsądku słów, ofiarowując mu swoje usługi oraz załączając list polecający od „wuja" Hammonda, jako rękojmię jej rzetelności i wykształcenia, po czym wysłała to wszystko pierwszym umyślnym gońcem, jaki się nadarzył. Odpowiedź otrzymała już po tygodniu, wraz z zaliczką na poczet podróży, co było dla niej niejaką niespodzianką. W swoim liście pułkownik poinformował ją także, że nie będzie jej w stanie osobiście powitać w posiadłości, ponieważ wyjeżdża w interesach, a pod jego nieobecność wszystkie problemy należy zgłaszać ochmistrzyni, pani Janet Fraiser (a od niedawna) Jackson, która w takich przypadkach zajmuje się domostwem. Wypowiedź oficera była najłagodniej mówiąc zwięzła i mogłaby pewnie uchodzić za oschłą, gdyby nie dołączone do niej banknoty, znak, że nadawca jest człowiekiem hojnym, a co za tym idzie, dobrym. Nie było bowiem powszechnym, by pracodawca opłacał podróże ludzi, których dopiero zamierzał zatrudnić, i których zupełnie nie znał.

Tak więc, już w trzy dni po otrzymaniu zaproszenia do Blue Caisleán (Błękitnego Zamku- jak przetłumaczyła jej irlandzka gosposia), Samantha Carter spakowała swój niewielki kuferek, zabierając tylko najpraktyczniejsze suknie oraz ozdoby (nie, żeby zostało jej wiele tych cenniejszych, na czas jej nieobecności przechowywanych w domu Hammondów), kilka srebrnych monet na drogę oraz koszyk jedzenia od Siobah (gosposi) i ruszyła w drogę.

Dwa dni wcześniej ze łzami w oczach pożegnała ojca, który zaciągnął się na powrót do floty i niemal natychmiast został wysłany z misją, a teraz pomachała rodzicom chrzestnym na pożegnanie. Nie było jej łatwo, ale nie dała po sobie poznać, jak boli ta rozłąka. Była, jest Carter, a Carterowie nie płaczą. Zebrała się więc w sobie i z dumnie uniesioną głową przemierzała drogi oraz bezdroża, by dotrzeć do rezydencji swojego nowego żywiciela.

Na miejscu znalazła się po trzech długich dniach jazdy w ciasnym i szczerze mówiąc, śmierdzącym powozie oraz półgodzinnej pieszej wędrówce we wskazanym przez miejscowego chłopa kierunku. Jak się bowiem okazało, dyliżans sporym łukiem omijał Błękitny Zamek, zatrzymując się na rozstaju dróg.

Nienawykła do dźwigania swych bagaży, była potwornie zmęczona, gdy już dowlokła się na miejsce (chłop może i był pomocny, jeśli chodzi o wskazówki, ale bynajmniej nie zaproponował, że odniesie jej kuferek), lecz widok nowego domu zrekompensował jej udrękę.

Jeśli zastanawiała się, skąd wzięła nazwa posiadłości pułkownika, teraz miała odpowiedź. Dwór, choć bynajmniej nie wielkości zamku, był jednakże imponujący. Zbudowany z szarego, wpadającego w błękit kamienia, w którym rozpoznała granit, miał dwa piętra, z rzędem wysokich okien każde, lekko spadzisty dach w nieco ciemniejszym kolorze niż ściany oraz zapierający dech w piersiach ogród, z potężnym stawem rybnym, kwitnącym teraz grążelami, otoczony kamiennym murem, wykończonym kutą bramą wjazdową. Do wejścia prowadził kolisty, wysypany żwirem podjazd, pośrodku którego była wielka kwiatowa rabata, a wszystko to było nienagannie zadbane.

Wzięła głęboki oddech, zanim sięgnęła po kołatkę i zastukała do dębowych drzwi. Chwilę potem otworzyła jej młoda dziewczyna w typowym stroju służącej i usłyszawszy nazwisko gościa, poprowadziła blondynkę do salonu, po czym popędziła, by odszukać ochmistrzynię.

- Panno Carter? Jestem Janet Fraiser Jackson, aczkolwiek samo Jackson wystarczy.- usłyszała za plecami nowa guwernantka i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, stanęła twarzą w twarz z niską, nieco rudowłosą kobietą o łagodnych rysach, z której niewątpliwie biła aura autorytetu.- Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczyło nas pani przybycie dzisiejszego dnia. Pułkownik był przeświadczony, że przyjedzie pani w piątek…- mówiła.- Pokój jeszcze nie gotowy, ale jeśli zechce pani poczekać, Cassandra szybko się z tym uwinie.- dodała.

- Samantha. Proszę mi mówić Samantha.- uśmiechnęła się córka Jacoba, ściskając dłoń pani Jackson.- Przepraszam, jeśli moje przybycie sprawiło kłopot…- dorzuciła szczerym tonem.- Pułkownik nie sprecyzował daty, a w domu czułam się bardzo samotna po wyjeździe ojca, więc spakowałam się i jestem…

- Och, proszę się nie przejmować!- stwierdziła Janet.- To żaden kłopot. Jak powiedziałam, Cassie to szybka dziewczyna. Raz dwa przygotuje sypialnię, a tymczasem, może oprowadzę panią po domu i przedstawię panicza?- zaproponowała, gestem przywołując służącego, który zaraz zajął się bagażem.

- Bardzo chętnie.- uśmiechnęła się guwernantka, chociaż nadal była zmęczona. Skoro jednak miała poczekać z odpoczynkiem, to równie dobrze mogła się zaznajomić z miejscem i jego mieszkańcami, zwłaszcza ze swoim podopiecznym.

Wnętrze domu było stonowane, ale urządzone ze smakiem i naciskiem na wygodę. Choć bez wątpienia pełne historii, miało również wszystkie współczesne udogodnienia, które ułatwiały nie tylko życie, ale też pracę służbie, która uwijała się jak w ukropie pod czujnym okiem ochmistrzyni. Nikt jednak nie zignorował eleganckiej panny, lecz zamiast tego, Samantha zawsze usłyszała przyjazne powitanie i poczuła ciepło na duszy. Najwyraźniej trafiła między dobrych ludzi.

Charlie O'Neill był uroczy. Inne słowa jakoś nie przychodziły jej do głowy, kiedy na niego patrzyła. Ten pięcioletni aniołek miał wielkie, ciemne oczy, burzę brązowych, niepokornych włosków, skręconych w słodkie loczki oraz maniery młodego dżentelmena.

- Witaj, Charlie.- powiedziała Samantha, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.- Jestem panna Carter i będę twoją guwernantką.- przedstawiła się malcowi, który niepewnie uścisnął jej rękę, odpowiadając słodkim głosem:

- Dzień dobry, mam'zelle. Jestem Charles Jonathan O'Neill. Miło mi panią poznać.- powiedział z powagą, rumieniąc się przy tym słodko.

- Mnie również jest bardzo miło.- posłała mu szeroki uśmiech.- Charles, to bardzo poważne imię dla małego chłopca. Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym jednak nazywała cię Charlie?- zapytała łagodnie.

- Jestem dużym chłopcem!- zaprotestował, lecz po chwili dodał:- Mój papa jednak nazywa mnie Charlie, więc pani też może, mam'zelle.- rzucił łaskawie.

- Cieszę się.- rozpromieniła się blondynka i w tym momencie wtrąciła się Janet:

- Skoro prezentację mamy już za sobą, to może podam kolację?- zaproponowała.- W ten sposób poznacie się bliżej, zanim przyjdzie pora na spoczynek.

- Co ty na to, Charlie?- Samantha zwróciła się do chłopca.- Dotrzymasz mi towarzystwa przy stole?

- Tak, madame.- przytaknął szybko i z niekłamanym entuzjazmem.

Nie było sekretem, że panicz miał wilczy apetyt. Tajemnicą było jednak, jak zdołał pomieścić to całe jedzenie w tak smukłym ciałku, jak jego własne. Z drugiej strony, jego ojciec także lubił dobrze zjeść, a bynajmniej nie należał do otyłych. Zapewne więc chodziło o krew…

- Możesz mi mówić Samantha.- zaproponowała, lecz zdecydowanie się sprzeciwił.

- Jest pani dorosła, mam'zelle.- powiedział.- Dorosłym należy się szacunek.- stwierdził z namaszczeniem.

- To może chociaż „panno Samantho"?- spytała.

Na to mógł się zgodzić, choć jak się potem okazało i tak często zwracał się do niej per „mam'zelle" lub „panna Carter". Taki już po prostu był- pełen szacunku. Z biegiem czasu jednak zaczął ją nazywać nieco inaczej…

Reszta wieczoru zleciała bardzo szybko i nim Samantha się spostrzegła, leżała w wielkim, wygodnym łożu z baldachimem, w niezwykle kobiecej w porównaniu do reszty domu sypialni.

Sen nie przyszedł lekko, bo w jej głowie kotłowało się wiele myśli, wspomnień i planów, ale gdy już nadszedł, przyniósł ze sobą wypoczynek jakiego potrzebowała.

W końcu, jutro oficjalnie zaczynała pracę…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N: **Ujdzie? Kiepskie? Dajcie znać!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ _Dziękuję za komentarze! Nie macie pojęcia, ile dla mnie znaczą, kochane Czytelniczki! To czysta przyjemność pisać, gdy się wie, że ktoś czyta._

_Zatem, bez dalszych wynurzeń, przejdźmy do części drugiej…_

* * *

II

Trzy lata poszukiwań. Trzy lata gniewu, udręki i żalu. Bóg jeden wie, ile wydał, żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć, ilu ludzi opłacił- ludzi nie zawsze rzetelnych. Nie poddawał się jednak. Raz na zawsze musiał to załatwić, przerwać te przeklęte więzy, które go krępowały, zacząć od nowa…

Daniel był mu bezcenną pomocą. Jego sekretarz był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, choć wielu członków elity towarzyskiej, do której teoretycznie należał, patrzyło na to nader nieprzychylnym okiem. Nie przejmował się jednak cudzymi opiniami. Jakby nie patrzeć, i tak uchodził za ekscentryka, jeśli nie powiedzieć: dziwaka. Był raczej typem samotnika, zwłaszcza przez te ostatnie lata. Nie bawiły go bale i przyjęcia, a kiedy już musiał na takowe iść, obecność swą ograniczał do niezbędnego minimum, szczególnie, że najwyraźniej był żywym obiektem zainteresowania płci przeciwnej, co było mu bardzo nie na rękę.

Nie po tym wszystkim.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego pozycja, majątek oraz aparycja, czyniły z niego łakomy kąsek na rynku potencjalnych mężów, ale jego nie bawiła miłość, ani tym bardziej małżeństwo.

Już nie. Ten jedyny raz, gdy zdecydował się być mężem, przyniósł mu tylko ból i postanowienie, że nigdy więcej nikomu nie ofiaruje swojego serca, o nazwisku nie wspominając…

Ostatnie wieści wyglądały zachęcająco, choć prawdę powiedziawszy, nie potrafił o nich myśleć bez powątpiewania. W końcu, już nie raz się zdarzyło, iż miał rzekomo dotrzeć do finału swej podróży, a okazywało się, że jej cel nie był nawet odrobinę bliżej niż powinien. Był jak pies, który goni własny ogon i był sfrustrowany.

- O czym pan myśli, sir?- zapytał Daniel Jackson, jego osobisty sekretarz i prawa ręka w interesach, a prywatnie powiernik i przyjaciel.

- Daniel… Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz mi mówić po imieniu?- westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na kompana, z którym przez ostatni tydzień dzielił miejsce w powozie, a od dwóch kolejnych ramię w ramię jechał w siodle.

- Doceniam propozycję, panie pułkowniku, ale obaj dobrze wiemy, że to nie przystoi. Służę u pana, sir, a zasady decorum są jasne: służba nie zwraca się do swojego pana i dziedzica po imieniu.- stwierdził roztropnie mąż jego ochmistrzyni.

- A co mnie obchodzą zasady decorum, Danny?- odparł bezceremonialnie były oficer.- Wszakże jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czyż nie?- zauważył.

- W istocie, sir.- przytaknął sekretarz.- Przyjaźń jaśnie pana jest dla nie bardzo cenna…- zapewnił gorąco i bez wątpienia szczerze.

Naprawdę ją sobie cenił, zwłaszcza, iż pułkownik niełatwo dopuszczał do siebie kogokolwiek. Na jego atencję i zaufanie należało sobie najpierw zapracować, lecz kiedy już zyskało się ów przywilej, zyskało się przyjaciela na całe życie. Kiedy pułkownik Jonathan „Jack" O'Neill ogłosił się twoim przyjacielem, zawsze mówił śmiertelnie poważnie, a co więcej, w godzinie próby zawsze stał za tobą murem. Och, jakże inny był od większości bogaczy, z jakimi zetknął się Jackson…

- A jednak uparcie odmawiasz mi tej małej przysługi, przyjacielu.- naciskał Jack.- Przecież nie proszę cię, byś zwracał się tak do mnie w miejscach publicznych, bo i tak wiem, że odmówisz, lecz kiedy nie ma obok nikogo innego, język ci chyba kołkiem nie stanie, gdy nazwiesz mnie Jack?- zażartował ciemnooki i lekko szpakowaty mężczyzna.

Kto by pomyślał, że w zaledwie kilka lat włosy pułkownika, niegdyś brązowe niczym ziarno kakaowca, staną się srebrne? Przecież nie był jeszcze stary. Miał zaledwie trzydzieści pięć lat i kondycję, której pozazdrościłby mu niejeden młodszy rywal. Cóż jednak z tego? Zmartwienia i ból mogą zmienić nie tylko kolor włosów, ale całego człowieka i Daniel ze smutkiem musiał stwierdzić, że na jego dobroczyńczy odcisnęły potężne piętno. Niegdyś wesoły i towarzyski, dziś był samotny, zamknięty w sobie i odizolowany od reszty świata. Jego synek był mu jedyną radością i pociechą, a krąg przyjaciół ograniczał się tylko do kilku zaufanych osób, do których zaliczał się sam Jackson, jego żona, miejscowy ksiądz, doktor oraz sędzia. Wszyscy oni dzielili jeden sekret, tajemnicę, której przysięgli strzec dla spokoju ducha jednego tylko człowieka, choć dla niektórych było to wielkie brzemię.

Korzystając ze swojego talentu do wykręcania się od niewygodnych tematów konwersacji, Daniel raz jeszcze zapytał swego pana, co tak zaprząta jego myśli, że ów nie może spać.

- Zawsze to samo, Danny.- odpowiedział O'Neill.- Zastanawiam się, czy to nie kolejny fałszywy trop. Co, jeśli znowu wrócimy z niczym?- dodał ciszej, z nutką rezygnacji w głosie. Szukał już od tak dawna, że czasem miał ochotę rzucić to w diabły i żyć resztę życia w błogiej niewiedzy. W końcu i tak nie zamierzał zmieniać swojej egzystencji ani teraz, ani nigdy…

- Chyba się pan nie poddaje, sir?- zapytał szybko sekretarz.- Jesteśmy już tak blisko miejsca, o którym mówił ten człowiek. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować taki wysiłek.- powiedział.

- Ależ, nie!- zaprzeczył oficer.- Nie poddaję się, przyjacielu. Po prostu bywają dni, że jestem już tym wszystkim zmęczony, że przeklinam moment, gdy…

Nie dokończył. Cokolwiek by się nie stało, ów moment miał jeden pozytywny skutek, za który już na zawsze był wdzięczny losowi. Nie, tylko dla tej jednej rzeczy nie rzucił jeszcze przysłowiowej klątwy.

Tylko dla tej jednej…

- Wszystko będzie dobrze, panie pułkowniku.- Daniel ścisnął ręką ramię przyjaciela. Rzadko pozwalał sobie na podobne gesty, ale ta chwila tego wymagała. Może nie potrafił się zmusić do przełamania zasad i nazwania O'Neilla po imieniu, ale to mógł uczynić.- Taka nieprawość nie może pozostać bez rozwiązania, sir. Będziemy szukać aż do skutku. Ktoś musi coś wiedzieć, bo przecież w końcu nic nie ginie bez śladu.

- Mam nadzieję, Jackson. Mam nadzieję…- westchnął Jack, zanim zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by sen wziął go w objęcia. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna w myślach pomodlił się, by jego krzyż nareszcie się skończył, aby jego udręka nareszcie się skończyła.

Czy to grzech, że wreszcie chciał żyć w spokoju? Co by nie mówić, chyba na niego zapracował własną krwią, czyż nie?

-xox-

Następnego dnia znów ruszyli w drogę. Z informacji, które posiadali wynikało, że byli już blisko. Jeszcze kilka godzin i będą na miejscu.

Denerwował się. Wiedział, że to nie będzie przyjemne, lecz było niewątpliwie konieczne. Jego dotychczasowe działania tylko tymczasowo załatwiały sprawę, tuszując skandal, jakiego w jego rodzinie nie było nigdy. Nie był zadowolony z tego, co zrobił, lecz nie miał innego wyjścia. Tutaj nie chodziło tylko o niego, ale także o przyszłość jego jedynego syna i spadkobiercy, który w tym wszystkim był nie mniejszą ofiarą, niż on sam. Dla jego dobra i spokoju, musiał to skończyć raz na zawsze i bez ryzyka, że przeszłość powróci, by raz jeszcze skomplikować mu życie i zniszczyć reputację klanu oraz złudzenia Charlie'ego.

Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Po prostu nie mógł…

Niewiele mówili, przemierzając skalistą i krętą drogę prowadzącą do celu ich podróży. Zarówno Jack jak i Daniel pogrążeni byli w rozmyślaniach, choć w przypadku tego drugiego nie chodziło tylko o misję. Danny zwyczajnie tęsknił za swoją świeżo poślubioną żoną- Janet. Ścieżka ich uczucia nie była łatwa. Janet w młodym wieku została zmuszona do małżeństwa z człowiekiem, którego nie kochała, z mężczyzną nie tylko znacznie od niej starszym, lecz gwałtownym, agresywnym i najogólniej mówiąc, bardzo kontrolującym. Jej życie z nim było gehenną, zwłaszcza, że pałała on młodzieńczym uczuciem właśnie do Daniela, który z pewnością odwzajemniał jej afekt. W tym czasie był jednak zbyt biedny, by móc ubiegać się o rękę ukochanej, bowiem jeszcze nie piastował żadnej poważnej funkcji i zarabiał mało. Tak więc pieniądze stały się główną przyczyną tragedii, jaką było wymuszone małżeństwo Janet i w efekcie dwa złamane serca. Jednak, mimo tego, mimo wszystkich przeciwności, uczucie nadal sekretnie płonęło, nawet jeśli w owym czasie wydawało się beznadziejne. Lata mijały, wydarzyło się wiele złego, ale ich miłość trwała, nigdy nie skonsumowana. Dla dobra ukochanej, Daniel nigdy nie zbliżał się do niej za bardzo, lecz z daleka posyłał jej tęskne spojrzenia pełne najczystszych uczuć, a ona dyskretnie robiła tak samo. Żadne z nich nie odważyło się modlić o koniec tej mordęgi, z rezygnacją przyjmując wyroki losu, a jednak i dla nich wreszcie zaświeciło słońce. Mąż Janet, znany z upodobania do alkoholu, upojony tą używką wsiadł na konia wracając z oberży i przypłacił to własną głową, spadając, i łamiąc sobie kark. Pani Fraiser została wdową, a w Danielu i w niej samej odżyła nadzieja. Teraz, gdy miała pieniądze po mężu, mogła sama wybierać sobie nowego towarzysza życia. Jej rodzice już nie mieli nad nią władzy. Zakochani cierpliwie przeczekali więc okres wymaganej zwyczajem żałoby, po czym z czystym sumieniem rozpoczęli konkury, po roku zalotów stając przed ołtarzem.

Teraz byli małżeństwem, a ich życie było wypełnione wzajemnym szacunkiem, miłością i szczęściem, jak zawsze tego pragnęli. Ich jedynym życzeniem było jeszcze, aby ich pan, ich kochany pułkownik, który się o nich troszczył i tak im ufał, również znalazł kogoś, z kim mógłby się zestarzeć. Wiedzieli, że stanowczo odrzucał tę myśl, ale przecież nie zaszkodzi się o to pomodlić, prawda?

Tak czy owak, Jackson tęsknił za Janet i zastanawiał się, co tam słychać w Błękitnym Zamku. W końcu miał on nową lokatorkę, której sekretarz był niezwykle ciekaw. Wiedział o niej bowiem tylko tyle, że była ofiarą finansowego nieszczęścia i mimo swego pochodzenia, postanowiła walczyć o godny byt własną pracą. Już za samo to ją szanował. Pytanie, jak owa osóbka wpłynie na pułkownika?

Była to w istocie bardzo interesująca kwestia…

Jack tymczasem, myślał o swoim kłopocie, tym, który od lat spędzał mu sen z powiek. Nowa guwernantka jego syna na razie nie przewijała się wśród wielu myśli kotłujących się w jego głowie. Jakby nie patrzeć, to tylko nowy pracownik, czyż nie? Dopóki robiła, co trzeba, a Charlie był zadowolony z towarzyszki, nie było powodu się tym zajmować…

- Sądzę, że dojeżdżamy, sir.- usłyszał głos Daniela, który zatrzymał konia i ręką wskazał omszony kamień pokazujący kierunek.

- Chwała Bogu!- westchnął Jack, wiercąc się w siodle. To prawda, że jazda konna nie była dla niego pierwszyzną. Był doskonałym dżokejem i świetnie prezentował się w siodle, ale nawet tak doświadczony jeździec potrzebował chwili wytchnienia, zwłaszcza, że siodła nie należały do najwygodniejszych. Tak to jednak jest, gdy podróżujesz wynajętymi końmi…- Moje pośladki chyba umarły!- zażartował i sekretarz się roześmiał.

- Moje również, sir.- przyznał.- Ktokolwiek garbował tę skórę, był kiepskim rzemieślnikiem.- dodał.

- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić, przyjacielu.- przytaknął oficer.- W życiu nie miałem równie niewygodnego siodła, a przecież nawet te wojskowe nie należały do luksusowych!- stwierdził.

- Na szczęście, kiedy już staniemy w gospodzie, by nająć pokój, odsapniemy od tej męczarni, panie pułkowniku.- odrzekł Jackson.

- O ile w tej mieścinie znajdziemy coś odpowiedniego. Boję się, że wylądujemy w stodole, śpiąc z końmi na sianie!- rzucił z humorem O'Neill.

- Och, nie przypuszczam, by było aż tak źle.- powiedział sekretarz.- Miasto rzeczywiście nie wygląda na metropolię, ale zupełnie małe też nie jest. Oby się tylko nie okazało, że adres, który nam podano, znajduje się na jego samym końcu.- dodał z wahaniem.

- Nawet jeśli, to i tak pojedziemy. Chcę to mieć z głowy raz na zawsze, a jesteśmy już praktycznie u celu.- podsumował oficer.

Daniel tylko skinął głową. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości.

Już na miejscu istotnie szybko znaleźli nocleg w sporej tawernie z (o dziwo) czystymi i przytulnymi pokojami oraz przyzwoitym posiłkiem. Zmęczeni drogą, postanowili dopiero następnego dnia ruszyć na poszukiwania, a do tego czasu, po smacznej kolacji i wieczornych ablucjach, udali się na spoczynek.

Ku swemu zdziwieniu, Jack szybko poczuł, jak opadają mu powieki i zasnął szybciej niż przypuszczał. Kłopotliwe myśli tej nocy odstąpiły i pułkownik spał snem sprawiedliwego.

W istocie, czemu nie? W końcu nie on był winny. Jego sumienie było z grubsza czyste.

Z grubsza.

Nie skłamał. Naprawdę tak czuł i choć ojciec O'Leary powtarzał, że tak nie można, nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia. Nie w tej sprawie…

-xox-

Ranek okazał się dżdżysty i ponury. Słońce nie pokazało się ani razu za gęstych chmur, ale marna pogoda bynajmniej nie zniechęciła obu podróżników. Przyjechali tu w konkretnym celu i zamierzali go zrealizować, jeśli tylko informacje okażą się prawdziwe.

- Oby ta sakiewka, której zażądał handlarz, nareszcie dała jakieś efekty. Mam dość płacenia za fałszywe tropy.- powiedział pułkownik, z determinacją przemierzając wąskie, brukowane uliczki miasta.

- Mnie bardziej martwi sama lokalizacja adresu, sir.- przyznał niepewnie Jackson.- Nie wyobrażam sobie…- zaczął, lecz Jack mu przerwał.

- Ja również, ale kto wie, co się zdarzyło?- stwierdził.- Po prostu miejmy to już za sobą. Czy dokumenty są gotowe, Daniel?- spytał jeszcze.

- Mam wszystkie, sir!- sekretarz poklepał skórzaną sakwę, którą miał przewieszoną przez jedno ramię.

- A więc, do dzieła!- powiedział stanowczo oficer i jak tylko stanęli przed poszukiwanymi drzwiami, sam sięgnął po kołatkę.

Otworzyła mu dość wynędzniała kobieta, a gdy się przedstawił, skinęła tylko głową i zaprosiła go do środka.

W małej izbie, przylegającej do korytarza, odnalazł to, czego szukał, lecz niekoniecznie w stanie, o jakim myślał.

W niczym nie przypominała damy, którą dawniej znał. Była chuda, blada, pozbawiona blasku i ewidentnie chora, sądząc po okropnym kaszlu dobiegającym z jej ust. Nawet on wiedział, że nie zostało jej dużo czasu.

Czy było mu jej żal? Zapewne. W końcu niegdyś była mu bliska. Mimo współczucia jednak odkrył, że nie pozostał mu dla niej cień dawnego uczucia. Jej postępek całkowicie je wymazał. Tym nie mniej, podszedł bliżej i jak na dobrego człowieka przystało, przywitał się nader łagodnie w stosunku do jej winy.

- Witaj, Sara…- powiedział.

- Jack…

Kiedy wyjeżdżał trzy dni później, zamiast dokumentów rozwodowych, wiózł ze sobą zaświadczenie o jej śmierci, potwierdzone przez miejscowego sędziego oraz prawdę o jej zdradzie i ucieczce.

Tym razem już nie musiał naginać faktów. Jego żona, kobieta, która dała mu syna, a potem uciekła z kochankiem, rujnując swoją reputację i życie męża, który ją kochał, ta kobieta teraz naprawdę była martwa, a historia jej upadku i śmierci miała się stać kolejną tajemnicą Błękitnego Zamku.

Pochował ją, pochował Sarę, a teraz był nareszcie wolny…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Dzięki za komentarze! Doceniam!_

_Also a special thanks for__** sammie 77a. **__Like I said, your effort to understand my language and my story means a lot to me. Thank you!_

* * *

III

- Daniel!- zawołała podekscytowana Janet, gdy jej mąż pojawił się w posiadłości po długiej nieobecności i natychmiast odnalazł ją w kuchni, by móc się porządnie przywitać. W końcu, od tygodni nie miał jej w objęciach i najzwyczajniej w świecie musiał ją przytulić.

- Witaj, najdroższa.- powiedział, gdy pocałował ją w policzek. Na więcej na razie nie mógł sobie pozwolić, bo reszta służby patrzyła, a publiczne okazywanie uczuć nie było w owych czasach powszechne. Uczucie między małżonkami było nader prywatną sprawą i powinno się znajdować za starannie zamkniętymi drzwiami alkowy. Tym nie mniej, uścisk i całus w policzek były akceptowalne, z czego skwapliwie skorzystał sekretarz. Jakby nie patrzeć, on i Janet nadal byli nowożeńcami…

- Witaj, kochany.- odparła szczęśliwa z powodu jego powrotu, po czym uniosła pytająco brew.- A gdzie pan?- spytała, nie słysząc pułkownika w pobliżu.

- Pojechał do Vorash Manor.- odparł Jackson.- Chciał rozmówić się z panią Kate.- dodał, patrząc na żonę wymownie.

Jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, gdy zrozumiała owo spojrzenie i natychmiast złapała go za łokieć.

- Czyżby?!- wyszeptała ze źle skrywaną nadzieją.

- W rzeczy samej...- potwierdził jej wybranek.-…tym nie mniej, nie w sensie, o którym zamyślasz.- dodał jeszcze.

- Co ty mówisz? Opowiedz mi wszystko natychmiast!- poprosiła niecierpliwie, a wiedząc, że kuchnia nie jest najlepszym miejscem na podobną konwersację, pociągnęła go za sobą ku ich prywatnym pokojom i starannie zamknęła za nimi drzwi sypialni, zanim mąż wyjaśnił, do czego zmierzał. Dość powiedzieć, że była zaszokowana wieściami, ale też poczuła ulgę. Żywiła wielki szacunek dla swojego pracodawcy i jako jedna z kilku jego przyjaciół (naturalnie nieoficjalnie) oraz powierniczka jego tajemnic (była dumna z zaufania jakim ją darzył), nie mogła patrzeć na jego udrękę i poniżenie. Modliła się, by Stwórca zakończył jego krzyż i najwyraźniej jej modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Pan Jack nie zasłużył na to, co go spotkało i choć odczuwała współczucie wobec okoliczności śmierci pani Sary, to nadal nie wybaczyła jej tej ohydnej zdrady człowieka, który był chodzącą dobrocią. W jej oczach nic nie usprawiedliwiało porzucenia kochającego męża, a co gorsza maleńkiego dziecka, zwłaszcza tak słodkiego, jak panicz Charlie. Żadna namiętność nie mogła być tego warta i sądząc po finale tej historii, ta również nie była. W końcu, pani Sara nie tylko straciła twarz oraz rodzinę, ale również jak się okazało, wiarołomnego kochanka, który znudziwszy się nią nader szybko, poszukał sobie innej, zostawiając ją w nędzy, która ostatecznie doprowadziła ją do bolesnej śmierci.

- _Każdy w końcu płaci za swoje grzechy…-_ pomyślała filozoficznie Janet. Jak Jake Fraiser, jej pierwszy mąż, tak i pani Sara zapłaciła za swoje. Najwyższą cenę…

Po usłyszeniu tej historii, Janet skupiła się wreszcie na osobie swego lubego i powiedzmy, że ich powtórne powitanie zabrało im całkiem sporo czasu, ale jego szczegółów należy się tylko domyślać…

-xox-

- To koniec, Kathlenn.- powiedział zmęczony podróżą Jack, gdy po całodziennej jeździe powozem nareszcie zawitał w domu jedynej siostry. Przybył na sam czas kolacji i dopiero po solidnym posiłku, który tym razem musiała w niego wmusić pani Dixon, oboje przenieśli się do biblioteki, by porozmawiać w spokoju i dyskretnie.

Kate Dixon nie należała do tak zwanych „słabych" kobiet. Była panna O'Neill miała silny charakter, który przejawiał się między innymi w tym, że mimo sprzeciwu ojca, zamiast wpływowego magnata, poślubiła znacznie mniej majętnego, ale o wiele bardziej uczuciowego przyjaciela swego brata, wtedy jeszcze porucznika, a dziś już pułkownika Davida Dixona, z którym miała siedmioro dzieci (dwa razy powiła bliźnięta i raz trojaczki), i z którym wiodła szczęśliwe życie (oczywiście, gdy akurat nie oddawał się służbowym obowiązkom, które rozumiała). Ta oto, oddana żona i matka, była równie oddaną siostrą swego brata i ostatnią strażniczką jego sekretu.

Jack nigdy niczego przed nią nie ukrywał, tak więc i gorszące wieści o ucieczce małżonki powierzył swej bliźniaczce, która była bardzo oburzona i zniesmaczona tą „zbrodnią". To Kate naciskała, by upomniał się o sprawiedliwość, by odnalazł Sarę, jej kochanka i zrobił, co należało, aby uwolnić się od tej kobiety. Cała sympatia, jaką Kathlenn niegdyś darzyła bratową, obróciła się teraz w pogardę i współczucie dla dwóch największych ofiar tego występku. Kiedy Jack zaproponował, by ogłosić śmierć Sary, jako przyczynę jej nieobecności, poparła ów pomysł, albowiem chciała zaoszczędzić bratu i bratankowi skandalu oraz upokorzenia. Zaznaczyła jednak, że należy się przy tym ubezpieczyć. Sara nie mogła kiedyś wrócić i znów próbować zająć miejsce w rodzinie. Nie zasługiwała na to.

- Znajdź ją i rozwiedź się, Jack. To jedyny sposób!- podkreśliła tamtego feralnego dnia.- Niech zrzeknie się praw do dziecka i majątku. Dzięki temu będziesz wolny.- dodała wtedy.

Było to drastyczne posunięcie, zwłaszcza ze strony osoby wychowanej w konserwatywnej, irlandzko- katolickiej rodzinie, w której NIGDY nie praktykowano rozwodów. Kate jednak uznała, że wina Sary stanowi wyjątek od tej reguły i gdyby nie fakt, iż należało za wszelką cenę uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozgłosu (dla dobra obu- Jacka i Charlie'ego), Jack napisałby do papieża prośbę o unieważnienie tego małżeństwa. Chłopczyk jednak nigdy nie powinien się dowiedzieć, że własna matka go porzuciła i splamiła nazwisko, które nosił.

Tak czy owak, pani Dixon spokojnie wysłuchawszy sprawozdania brata, poklepała go dobrotliwie po ramieniu i powiedziała:

- Dzięki Bogu! Przynajmniej teraz możesz normalnie żyć, braciszku. Skończyły się kłamstwa i powiem ci szczerze, że jak Bóg nakazuje, w tym momencie wybaczyłam zmarłej Sarze twoją krzywdę, ale nie zapomnę nigdy.

- I ja tak uczyniłem przy łożu jej śmierci, bo ujrzałem skruchę w jej oczach, lecz jak ty, Kate, nie zapomnę zdrady i to nie ze względu na mnie, ale na mojego syna…- wyznał.- Pal licho, że porzuciła mnie. Mogę to zrozumieć, ponieważ rzadko wtedy bywałem w domu i mogła czuć się samotna, ale żeby zostawić dziecko? Tego sobie nie wyobrażam. Z drugiej strony, cieszę się, że nie przyszło jej do głowy zabierać Charlie'ego ze sobą. Aż strach pomyśleć, w jakim stanie mógłbym go tam znaleźć. Przecież to była kompletna nędza! Na dodatek, jaki przykład by mu dała? Nie, cieszę się, że zostawiła go z domu. Przynajmniej oszczędziła mu tego piekła.- dokończył z westchnieniem.

- W istocie, Jack.- przytaknęła Kate.- To była jej jedyna słuszna decyzja. Nie przejmuj się już tym jednak. Co było, minęło. Możesz zacząć od nowa, poszukać sobie żony i…

- O nie, nie!- zawołał zaraz pułkownik.- Nigdy więcej! Mam dość małżeństwa i szczerze powiedziawszy, po doświadczeniach z Sarą, również kobiet, które interesuje tylko jedno: wygodne życie u boku ślepego męża. Drugi raz się na to nie nabiorę!- stwierdził stanowczo.

- Och, nie mów tak, mój drogi.- odparła jego siostra.- Nie wszystkie kobiety są miary Sary. Jestem pewna, że tam gdzieś jest dama, która w niczym jej nie przypomina i tylko czeka, aż ktoś tak jak ty, kochający, dobry i honorowy, pojawi się w jej życiu. Wierzę, że kiedy już się spotkacie, oboje odnajdziecie przy sobie prawdziwe szczęście. Musisz mieć tylko oczy szeroko otwarte, Jack.- powiedziała z uśmiechem pani Dixon.

- Droga siostrzyczko…- odpowiedział.- Obawiam się, że jesteś jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły, a Dave jest prawdziwym szczęściarzem, że cię poślubił. Jak powiedziałem, zraziłem się do kobiet i wątpię, czy kiedykolwiek mi przejdzie, a o małżeństwie w ogóle nie zamierzam więcej myśleć.

- Więc nie chcesz dać synowi nowej matki?- zapytała Kathlenn.- Czyż Charlie nie zasługuje na macierzyńskie uczucie?- naciskała.- Jest w delikatnym wieku. Potrzebuje kobiecego ciepła i przykładu.

- I właśnie dlatego nająłem mu guwernantkę.- stwierdził rzeczowo O'Neill.- Będzie miał kobiecego przykładu pod dostatkiem.

- Guwernantkę? I dopiero teraz o tym wspominasz?- spytała z niedowierzaniem.- Kim jest ta osoba? Co o niej wiesz?- dopytywała się z troską, dobro bratanka mając w najwyższym względzie.

- No cóż…- odpowiedział powoli.- Jeszcze, co prawda, nie poznałem owej damy osobiście, lecz jej list polecający zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie. Pochodził bowiem od jednego z najbardziej szanowanych oficerów, o jakich słyszałem. Generał Hammond znany jest z doskonałej intuicji, honoru oraz tego, że zna się na ludziach. W swoim liście gorąco polecał pannę Carter na to stanowisko, podkreślając, że jest to osoba szlachetnie urodzona, lecz tragicznym zbiegiem okoliczności popadła w finansowe kłopoty. Zapewniał, że jej wiedza i obycie będą korzystne dla mojego syna, więc postanowiłem dać szansę tej pannie. Nie mam wszelako nic do stracenia. Jeśli się nie sprawdzi, zawsze mogę ją odesłać, prawda?- dodał.

- Skoro tak mówisz?- odparła bez przekonania pani Dixon. Znacznie bardziej wolałaby osobiście rozmówić się z panną Carter i poznać jej charakter _zanim_ dopuści się ją do małego, ale jak to mówią, mleko się już rozlało. Oby się tylko nie okazało, że to był błąd…

- Przestań się martwić na zapas, siostro.- odezwał się jej brat, bez trudu interpretując zmarszczki na jej czole i zamyślone spojrzenie.- Jeśli panna Carter nie spodoba się mojemu synowi, albo okaże się złą guwernantką, odprawię ją i tyle. Póki co jednak, pomogę owej młodej damie w kłopocie, zwłaszcza, że to podobno córka innego dobrego oficera. Tak się po prostu godzi.- powiedział.

Zgodziła się, bowiem co innego mogła uczynić? Ostatecznie to Jack miał ostatnie zdanie. To on był ojcem tego aniołka i wiedział, co dla niego najlepsze. Poza tym, może istotnie pojawienie się owej panny będzie korzystne dla Błękitnego Zamku? Coś podpowiadało jej, by nie oceniać książki po okładce.

-xox-

W Vorash Manor Jack spędził jeszcze trzy dni, ciesząc się towarzystwem siostry, rozpieszczając jej siedmiu synów do granic możliwości i rozprawiając ze szwagrem o „starych" czasach.

Jeszcze gdy służyli razem, Dave Dixon nie raz uratował swego dowódcę. Jack również odwdzięczył się tym samym i obaj mężczyźni nawiązali wspaniałą, długotrwałą przyjaźń, której ukoronowaniem był ślub Davida i Kate.

Jack od początku był im sprzymierzeńcem, wspierając ich na ciężkiej drodze do ślubnego kobierca. Jego ojciec wybrał już bowiem męża dla swojej córki i kategorycznie zażądał, by Kathlenn poddała się jego woli. Ona jednak była uparta i z pomocą brata postawiła na swoim, dziękując niebiosom, że dały jej tak wspaniałego bliźniaka, który nie tylko stał za nią murem, ale też sprowadził do jej życia kogoś tak cudownego jak Dave. Sam Jack cieszył się szczęściem siostry i nie przestał jej wspierać nawet, gdy ojciec zagroził jej wydziedziczeniem. Prawdę powiedziawszy tylko fakt, iż O'Neill senior zapadł ciężko na zdrowiu, ocalił posag Kathlenn. Stary i schorowany, dał się wreszcie przekonać, zwłaszcza, że córka karnie sprawowała nad nim czułą opiekę, a jej wybranek robił, co mógł, by przekonać do siebie głowę rodu ukochanej. Nim Jonathan O'Neill starszy wyzionął ducha, dał obojgu swe błogosławieństwo, a synowi nakazał, by zawsze strzegł siostry, na co ów skwapliwie się zgodził. Nie było ku temu co prawda potrzeby, bo Dave okazał się oddanym mężem i ojcem, ale słowo Jacka to był parol. Po drugie, w jego naturze leżała opieka nad tymi, którzy byli mu drodzy. Taki już zwyczajnie był- dobry i opiekuńczy do szpiku kości.

Tak czy owak, trzy dni później, już niewątpliwie stęskniony za własnym synkiem, pułkownik wyruszył w drogę powrotną do własnego domu, objuczony prezentami od „cioci Kate", jak nazywał siostrę ojca malec.

Kathlenn zawsze pamiętała o bratanku, gdy sprowadzała zabawki i ubranka dla swoich szkrabów, ponieważ kochała go równie mocno, co własną krew. Z tego też powodu, powóz Jacka aż uginał się od zabawek i modnych strojów, w które zawsze ubierała ulubieńca Kate.

Nie, żeby ojciec o niego nie dbał… Wprost przeciwnie! Pułkownik uważał jednak, że wygoda jest ponad wszystko, nawet ponad modę, a jego energiczny i lubiący wyzwania syn musiał czuć się komfortowo podczas swoich zabaw. Jak ojciec, nie przepadał za wytwornymi strojami, które nierzadko krępowały mu ruchy i nie zapewniały tak uwielbianej przez obu swobody. Kiedy jednak trzeba było, Jack i Charlie prezentowali się elegancko i doskonale. Tyle tylko, że unikali takich okazji jak ognia. Lubili swój odosobniony, spokojny zakątek, gdzie mogli robić co chcą, nie oceniani przez nikogo i opuszczali go najrzadziej jak to możliwe.

- _Ciekawe, jak się ma mój synek?_- pomyślał O'Neill, siedząc wygodnie w swoim powozie i przemierzając kolejne mile.

Miał nadzieję, że wszystko jest w porządku. Byłby bardzo rozczarowany, gdyby było inaczej. W końcu, nowa guwernantka sprawowała teraz pieczę nad najcenniejszym skarbem, jaki posiadał oficer.

Sięgnąwszy po swój kieszonkowy zegarek, sprawdził godzinę i westchnął. Gdy przybędzie do domu, chłopczyk już zapewne będzie smacznie spał, a w takim przypadku ojciec nie zamierzał go budzić. Doświadczenie go nauczyło, że jeśli to zrobi, Charlie będzie miał kłopoty z ponownym zaśnięciem, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że dzieci potrzebują snu, szczególnie dzieci tak żywiołowe jak on.

Istotnie, kiedy wreszcie powóz stanął przed wejściem do Błękitnego Zamku, we dworze było już ciemno, za wyjątkiem dwóch, czy trzech okien, w których jeszcze widać było blask świec.

Nie zdążył jednak jeszcze wysiąść, gdy drzwi się otworzyły i Daniel, z kandelabrem w ręku, ubrany w swą nocną koszulę oraz szlafmycę, zaspanym głosem powitał pracodawcę informując go, że Janet przygotowuje już dla niego szybką przekąskę w kuchni i wodę na kąpiel.

Równie zmęczony drogą Jack tylko skinął głową i natychmiast wszedł do środka, kierując się do kuchni. Nie zamierzał jeść w jadalni o tak późnej porze, a poza tym, nie było sensu wnosić gorącej wody na górę, gdy równie dobrze mógł obmyć się w balii na dole. Nie był wybredny. Czasy spędzone w wojsku nauczyły go korzystania z ograniczonych zasobów i tak mu już zostało. Właściwie, zwykła miska z wodą w zupełności by mu starczyła…

Zjadł szybko, acz niewiele. Nie był przesadnie głodny. Zanim jednak udał się na spoczynek, wypił kieliszek wina i zajrzał jeszcze do pokoju synka, który rzeczywiście spał snem sprawiedliwego, ściskając w rączkach ulubionego, wypchanego misia, którego uszyła mu ze skrawków Janet. Malec kochał tę zabawkę ponad wszystkich drewnianych żołnierzy, jakich posiadał, no, może za wyjątkiem swojego konika na biegunach, który był prezentem od papy. Lubił wszystkie swoje zabawki i dbał o nie, ale te dwie kochał najbardziej, bo były miękkie i mógł się do nich przytulać.

- Słodkich snów mój mały żołnierzu…- wyszeptał pułkownik, czule całując synka na dobranoc, po czym równie cicho, jak się pojawił, opuścił sypialnię potomka i udał się do własnej.

Gdyby poczekał chwilę, ujrzałby, jak pewna urokliwa panna wymyka się nocą z domu i idzie do ogrodu, by podziwiać gwiazdy. Och, gdyby tylko wiedział, jak podobną do jego duszę posiadała! No cóż… Jak jednak mówi przysłowie: „co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze"*. W końcu, następnego dnia i tak miał ją spotkać, czyż nie? Tyle tylko, że wtedy będzie już inaczej ubrana…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _*What will be will be_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ _Przepraszam za zwłokę, ale mam teraz kilka problemów. Moja mama jest w szpitalu i między wizytami u niej, a zajmowaniem się całym domem zwyczajnie brak mi czasu, by wchodzić na stronę. Teraz jednak znalazłam chwilę i dorzucam kolejny kawałek._

_Miłego czytania!_

* * *

IV

Korzystając z faktu, że Charlie się jeszcze nie obudził, Jack, po wczesnym śniadaniu, wybrał się w odwiedziny do miejscowego proboszcza, by poinformować go o najnowszych wydarzeniach oraz poprosić, aby przy najbliższej okazji wtajemniczył w nie sędziego Caldwella oraz doktora Sylera, którzy również byli świadomi ucieczki Sary, lecz zgodzili się dotrzymać tajemnicy wiedząc, iż każdy z osobna miał dług wdzięczności wobec pułkownika. O'Neill bowiem pomógł im bezinteresownie w chwilach, gdy tego najbardziej potrzebowali, nie oczekując niczego w zamian. Nigdy nie prosił o rewanż, aż do tamtego feralnego wieczora, gdy wezwał ich do siebie przez Daniela i wyjawił, że jego żona porzuciła rodzinę, by podążyć za kochankiem. Niczego im nie nakazał. Błagał tylko o wsparcie, gdy „zrobi, co musi". Tak więc, choć nie w smak im było owo „naginanie prawdy", z lojalności i wdzięczności zgodzili się na to szaleństwo, a dziś, kiedy Sara naprawdę była martwa, Jack postanowił ulżyć ich sumieniom, by wiedzieli, że to już nie kłamstwo, lecz rzeczywistość.

Był wdowcem. Teraz już naprawdę.

Dość powiedzieć, że kiedy ojciec O'Leary dowiedział się o zejściu wiarołomnej parafianki, wykonał znak krzyża, pomodlił się chwilę, po czym powiedział:

- Niech Bóg jej wybaczy grzechy, a ziemia odtąd lekką będzie. Cieszę się, że na łożu śmierci dokonała aktu skruchy, a ty jej wybaczyłeś synu. Policzą ci za to w Niebie.

- Skrzywdziła mnie, ojcze, ale nie mogłem inaczej. Żałuję tylko, że sprawca jej mizeroty umknął sprawiedliwości. Gdybym go spotkał, wyzwałbym go na pojedynek i zabił jak na to zasłużył. To człowiek bez honoru i tak należy go traktować.- powiedział O'Neill.

- Rozlew krwi niczego by nie zmienił, synu, a byłby skazą na twoim sumieniu. Co innego walczyć i zabijać za ojczyznę, a co innego z zemsty. Kto inny go rozliczy, gdy nadejdzie czas i kara będzie adekwatna do winy.- pouczył ksiądz.

- Jeśli tak, to mam nadzieję, że będzie się na wieczność smażył w piekle!- podsumował Jack.- Nie twierdzę jednak, że jeśli nasze ścieżki się skrzyżują, nic mu nie zrobię. Mój honor tego wymaga. Nawet jeśli go nie zastrzelę, z pewnością obiję mu gębę.- mruknął.

- Obyś tylko pamiętał podczas tego spotkania o przykazaniu Pana…- przypomniał ojciec O'Leary.- Nie zabijaj, ale po gębie daj. Ja na pewno bym to zrobił, gdyby nie mój habit!- mrugnął szelmowsko były wojskowy kapelan i pułkownik się roześmiał.

- Niczego nie obiecuję, ojcze, ale dopóki on nie wyciągnie broni, ja nie wyciągnę innej, poza własną pięścią.- powiedział.

- O nic innego nie proszę.- odparł ksiądz i niedługo potem obaj mężczyźni się rozstali.

Spokojny o to, że kapłan załatwi resztę, Jack wsiadł na konia, swojego ulubionego ogiera- Pioruna i niespiesznym galopem podążył z powrotem do domu. Nadszedł czas, by przywitać się z synem i oczywiście poznać nową pracownicę.

Kiedy już dotarł na miejsce, dowiedział się od Janet, że panna Carter i Charlie zjedli już śniadanie i teraz mają lekcje. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać w edukacji swego potomka, pułkownik postanowił udać się na objazd posiadłości, by zobaczyć, co jest tam do zrobienia. Jakby nie patrzeć, płoty nie naprawią się same, a i ludzie pracują lepiej wiedząc, że ich dobrodziej ma oko na ich pracę i docenia wysiłek.

Jack wychodził z założenia, że zachętą i sympatią zyskasz więcej, niż batem i agresją (poza polem bitewnym, oczywiście). Starał się poznać wszystkich swoich pracowników, ich problemy i radości, i pomagać im w miarę możliwości. Dzięki temu zyskał ich lojalność oraz szacunek, a w efekcie dobrze utrzymane włości.

Wrócił około południa, jeszcze przed obiadem i zamknął się w gabinecie, by wraz z Danielem omówić bieżące sprawy dotyczące posiadłości. Wyglądało na to, że ceny płodów rolnych w tym roku miały być niskie i należało się zastanowić, ile zbiorów sprzedać, a ile przetrzymać na czas, gdy ceny wzrosną. Pułkownik nigdy nie uważał się za hodowcę, czy farmera. Był przede wszystkim żołnierzem i to dobrym. Tym nie mniej, był również posiadaczem ziemskim i miał swoje obowiązki względem odziedziczonych posiadłości, więc robił, co musiał, by utrzymać je w jak najlepszym stanie. Dlatego właśnie zatrudnił jeszcze wtedy niezbyt doświadczonego sekretarza w osobie Daniela Jacksona, który w owej pracy debiutował tuż po zakończeniu szkół, a dziś, dzięki szansie od O'Neilla, radził sobie doskonale.

Po długich (i nudnych, jeśli ktoś by go zapytał) dysputach o interesach, on i Daniel znaleźli najlepsze rozwiązanie, i to akurat w momencie, gdy zabrzmiał gong, obwieszczając domownikom, iż nadszedł czas na posiłek.

- Doskonale!- wyszczerzył się, bo akurat zaburczało mu w brzuchu.- Jestem głodny jak wilk. Nie wiem jak ty, Danny, ale u mnie rozmowy o interesach zawsze wzmagają apetyt. Może dlatego, że są takie męczące?- zażartował.

Gdyby nie zasady decorum, Daniel zapewne przewróciłby oczami, słysząc te słowa. Pohamował się jednak i odrzekł dyplomatycznie:

- Skoro pan tak mówi, sir…

O'Neill tylko pokręcił głową i wstał.

- Chodźmy zatem coś przekąsić, zanim twoja żona wyśle za nami Cassandrę. Bóg wie, że ta dziewczyna i tak się tu nabiega. Nie ma potrzeby dodawać jej pracy.- powiedział.

Lubił tę nastoletnią pokojówkę. Odkąd została sierotą i Janet przygarnęła ją pod swoje skrzydła, załatwiając jej posadę w domu pułkownika, Cassie stopniowo wychodziła z nędzy, w której żyła pod rządami swojego byłego dziedzica. Jack O'Neill kochał wszystkie dzieci i gdyby mógł, zapewne byłby ją adoptował, bo była uroczą panienką, lecz obawiał się reakcji opinii publicznej. Wiedział, że nawet pod jego nazwiskiem dziewczynka nigdy nie zostałaby przyjęta do kręgu jego znajomych i byłaby wytykana palcami, albo co gorsza, poniżana. Na dodatek, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to jego nieślubne dziecko, a „bastardzi" nie byli dobrze postrzegani w społeczeństwie. Nie chciał dla niej tego. Zamiast tego, dał jej dobrą pracę, której nie musiała się wstydzić, a Janet i Daniel namiastkę rodziny, jakiej w wieku lat czternastu niewątpliwie nadal potrzebowała. Nalegał przy tym, by w wolnych chwilach Cassandra się kształciła, zwłaszcza w kwestii czytania i pisania. Nie zamierzał tolerować analfabetyzmu na swojej ziemi, ponieważ twierdził, że niedouczony pracownik, to zły pracownik.

Ze swojej strony Cassie zrewanżowała się ogromną wdzięcznością i rzetelną pracą, którą z dumą wykonywała, co dla Jacka było największą nagrodą. W jego pojęciu żadne dziecko nie powinno zaznać podobnej biedy, jakiej zaznała Cassandra i chociaż nie mógł pomóc im wszystkim, to mógł przynajmniej zapewnić w miarę godziwe warunki pociechom swoich własnych ludzi, w oczach Cassie i wielu innych stając się niemal świętym.

Naturalnie on sam nigdy się za takowego nie uważał. Po prostu uważał, że przywileje niosą ze sobą obowiązki, z których chciał się jak najlepiej wywiązywać, a na pochwały kierowane pod jego adresem tylko machał ręką. Chciał być dobrym człowiekiem i pracodawcą. Tylko tyle…

Kiedy wszedł do jadalni, ani Charlie'ego, ani jego opiekunki jeszcze nie było przy stole.

- Gdzie mój syn i panna Carter?- zapytał zaraz, unosząc wysoko brew. Malec bowiem zazwyczaj był bardzo punktualny, jeśli chodzi o posiłki i nigdy się na takowe nie spóźniał.

- Zapewne nie usłyszeli jeszcze gongu, sir.- odpowiedziała Janet, która nadzorowała podawanie do stołu.- Gdy bawią się w ogrodzie, zdarza im się stracić poczucie czasu. Wtedy z reguły trzeba po nich posłać.- dodała.

Na te słowa brew oficera uniosła się jeszcze wyżej. Jego syn zapominał o jedzeniu? Niebywałe!

- Mówisz więc, że dobrze się rozumieją?- spytał zaintrygowany.

- Doskonale, sir.- potwierdziła pani Jackson.- Panicz bardzo szybko polubił pannę Carter, a ona polubiła jego. Spędzają ze sobą całe dnie.- powiedziała.

- A jak oceniasz jej edukacyjne wysiłki?- spytał znowu. Ufał osądowi Janet, ponieważ była spostrzegawcza i miała instynkt. Była również bardzo inteligentna, choć oficjalnie nie miała solidnego wykształcenia. Jack jednak uważał, że wiedza akademicka to nie wszystko, a ludzie posiadający „wiedzę życiową" są niejednokrotnie mądrzejsi od tych, którzy ukończyli szkoły. Janet dysponowała właśnie wiedzą życia i za to ją sobie cenił.

- Chyba dobrze, bo panicz czyta coraz lepiej i zaczął nawet rachować.

- Rachować, powiadasz? Interesujące. Nie za wcześnie na to?- zaniepokoił się.

- Panna Carter uważa, że nie, bo panicz ma naturalny talent do liczb, który powinno się rozwijać. Robi to jednak bardziej przez zabawę niż zadania i widać, że malec bardzo to lubi.- odpowiedziała.

- W takim razie, to chyba dobrze.- stwierdził Jack.- Posłałaś już po nich Cassie?- dorzucił.

- Jeszcze nie, panie pułkowniku. Zamierzałam zrobić to zaraz…

- Nie fatyguj jej. Sam pójdę po nich do ogrodu. Spacer dobrze mi zrobi przed posiłkiem. Apetyt mi wzrośnie!- mrugnął wesoło.

Janet uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem, patrząc na wychodzącego oficera.

- Jakby pułkownik faktycznie potrzebował do tego spaceru!- zachichotała pod nosem. Dobrze wiedziała, że potrafił zjeść sporo i bez tego, ale co się dziwić? W końcu był postawnym i energicznym mężczyzną, więc potrzebował solidnych posiłków. Co ważniejsze, jakimś cudem przy tym nie tył, a jego sylwetka była po prostu doskonała!

Gdy wyszedł przez tylne drzwi do ogrodu, już z daleka usłyszał dziecinny śmiech, który był muzyką dla jego uszu i łagodne nawoływania kobiety, której dotąd jeszcze nie poznał.

Mimo że jeszcze jej nie zauważył, uznał, iż miała przyjemny, miękki głos, który mu się spodobał, choć nawet przed sobą nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

- Po prostu ma miły głos!- wymamrotał pod nosem, przypominając sobie o postanowieniu względem płci przeciwnej. Nim jednak miał okazję pomyśleć o tym głębiej (albo próbować nie myśleć o tym wcale), ów przyjemny tembr zmienił się natychmiast, gdy Charlie zawołał:

- Panno Sammie! Panno Sammie! Proszę zobaczyć!

Nie widział, co się stało chwilę potem. Jej krzyk zmroził mu krew w żyłach i Jack pędem puścił się w kierunku, skąd dochodził.

Już z daleka ujrzał swego synka w stawie, walczącego o to, by utrzymać się na powierzchni i jego guwernantkę, która nie bacząc na suknię, wskoczyła do wody, żeby go ratować.

Jakoś zdołała zaciągnąć go do brzegu, lecz ciężki materiał zaczął wciągać ją pod wodę, zanim sama była w stanie się podciągnąć. Nim O'Neill dobiegł do celu, krzycząc przez ramię o pomoc, była już pod powierzchnią.

Jedno spojrzenie na synka i wiedział, że choć przestraszony, Charlie sobie poradzi, szczególnie, że służba już biegła. Teraz Jack musiał zatroszczyć się o kogoś innego, o kobietę, która uratowała jego syna. Niemal w biegu zrzucił buty i zanurkował w poszukiwaniu panny Carter, pozostawiając swego pierworodnego pod opieką Janet i Daniela, którzy przybiegli minutę potem.

Wydawało mu się, że upłynęła wieczność, zanim wreszcie ją znalazł, choć naprawdę minęły może ze dwie minuty, a może nawet mniej. Choć był w dobrej formie, musiał się nieco wysilić, by wypłynąć z nią na powierzchnię, ponieważ ciężka od wody suknia nie ułatwiała mu zadania. Ostatecznie jednak się udało, gdy zdołał rozerwać cienkie wiązania na jej plecach i zrzucić problematyczny fragment jej garderoby, zostawiając dziewczynę tylko w lżejszej halce. Wiedział, że cenny czas upływał, ale to było jedyne wyjście.

Kaszląc, dopłynął z nią do brzegu i przy pomocy Daniela wyciągnął na trawnik, po czym wyczołgał się za nią z wody. Janet natychmiast przewróciła nieprzytomną na bok i zaczęła masować jej plecy w nadziei, że to pomoże jej pozbyć się wody z płuc i oddychać lepiej. Gdy to nie pomogło, zdesperowana walnęła z całej siły pomiędzy łopatkami blondynki i o dziwo, dziewczyna wyksztusiła wszystko, co połknęła tonąc.

- Charlie?- wyszeptała, na krótko otwierając oczy i spoglądając na ochmistrzynię.

- Bezpieczny.- ta zapewniła natychmiast.

Samantha tylko się uśmiechnęła i znów pogrążyła się w błogim niebycie. Nie pamiętała, jak znalazła się w swojej sypialni i nie miała pojęcia, że tego dnia, choć nieświadomie, znalazła sobie drogę do serca pewnego oficera, chociaż on sam jeszcze nawet tego nie podejrzewał…

-xox-

Siedząc przy łóżku synka, wciąż od nowa w myślach odtwarzał scenę, której był świadkiem, a potem uczestnikiem. Strach go paraliżował na samą myśl o tym, co by się stało, gdyby panna Carter nie była w pobliżu i nie skoczyła za nim.

Gdyby stracił synka, chyba by tego nie przeżył. Charlie był dla niego wszystkim, jedyną pociechą. Bez niego życie nie byłoby nic warte.

Myśląc o nim, nie mógł nie myśleć i niej, o kobiecie, która go uratowała. Nie przypuszczał, że skoczy. Inna na jej miejscu zapewne wołałaby o pomoc, która pewnie i tak przybyłaby zbyt późno. Nie, panna Carter zachowała się niezwykle odważnie i nie bacząc na własne życie, rzuciła się na pomoc ratując jego jedyne dziecko.

Zaimponowała mu ta odwaga. Na swój sposób, panna Carter przypominała mu Kate. Potrzeba bowiem charakteru, silnego charakteru, by dokonać czegoś podobnego i Jack nie znał dotąd żadnej innej kobiety, poza swoją siostrą oraz zmarłą matką, która by takowy posiadała.

Bóg jeden wiedział, jak był jej wdzięczny za to poświęcenie, za ten heroizm. Nie miał pojęcia, jak się jej odpłaci, ale już wiedział, że zatrzyma ją w Błękitnym Zamku, jeśli tylko panna Carter wyrazi takie życzenie. Uznał bowiem, iż posiadała przymioty, jakie chciałby wpoić swemu synkowi i poza faktem, że potrafiła skłonić go do nauki (co wcześniej nie było łatwe), była dla niego zwyczajnie dobrym przykładem.

- _Ojciec z pewnością jest z niej dumny…_- pomyślał z podziwem. On byłby dumny z takiej córki, gdyby ją miał.

Ta ostatnia myśl wywołała w nim skojarzenia, o których nie chciał teraz myśleć, tak jak nie chciał myśleć o tym, że panna Carter okazała się nie tylko odważną, ale także nieprzeciętnie piękną kobietą.

Nie chciał myśleć o tym, jak złote były jej włosy, albo jak błękitne były jej oczy, gdy spojrzała na Janet, a już na pewno nie powinien myśleć o tym, jak mokra halka przylgnęła do jej ciała, obnażając powabne kształty ukryte dotąd pod suknią.

Nie, nie chciał i z pewnością NIE POWINIEN tak o niej myśleć. W końcu był oficerem i dżentelmenem, czyż nie?

Z owego zamyślenia szczęśliwie wyrwał go dźwięk budzącego się Charlie'ego, który po tym strasznym incydencie niemal natychmiast wylądował w łóżku i zasnął chwilę potem pod czułą opieką swojego ojca.

- Przepraszam, papo.- wymruczał ze łzami w oczach.- Nie chciałem. Chciałem tylko pokazać pannie Sammy, jakiego ładnego motylka złapałem. Proszę, nie złość się na nią. To nie była jej wina. Panna Sammie zawsze powtarza, że nie powinienem zbliżać się do wody, ale na chwilę się odwróciła, a ja zobaczyłem motylka i…

- Szzzzz, maleńki!- Jack delikatnie przerwał mu ów słowotok.- Nie jestem zły na nikogo, synku.- zapewnił miękko.- Wiem, że nie chciałeś, a co do panny Carter, jak mógłbym być zły na kogoś, kto mi ciebie ocalił? Nie przejmuj się, Charlie…- dodał spokojnym, kojącym głosem.- Po prostu odpoczywaj, synu.- dodał, a malec uśmiechnął się blado.

- Kocham cię, papo.- szepnął, zanim znowu zamknął oczy.

- A ja ciebie, mój mały żołnierzu.- odparł O'Neill, całując go ze wzruszeniem w czoło.- Bardzo mocno…- dorzucił, chociaż wiedział, że Charlie już go nie słyszał, ponieważ ponownie zasnął.

Kiedy Daniel zjawił się w pokoju małego z posiłkiem dla pułkownika, ten podziękował, lecz odmówił jedzenia, gdyż jego apetyt zniknął po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Poprosił jednak sekretarza, by ów posiedział przy chłopcu, ponieważ sam miał coś do zrobienia.

Musiał na własne oczy przekonać się, że pannie Carter nic nie będzie, a w razie potrzeby, sprowadzić do niej lekarza. Dzień był co prawda ładny, ale nieco chłodny, a panna Carter spędziła trochę czasu w wodzie. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by się rozchorowała…

- Jak ona się miewa?- zapytał Janet, gdy ta wpuściła go do sypialni śpiącej guwernantki, po szyję okrytej ciepłą kołdrą i pledem.

- Nadal śpi, panie pułkowniku. Od tego krótkiego przebudzenia na brzegu stawu, jeszcze nie otworzyła oczu.- odpowiedziała pani Jackson.

- Powinienem posłać po doktora?- spytał znowu.

- Myślę, że nie zaszkodzi, sir.- przytaknęła ochmistrzyni.- Mógłby zajrzeć też do panicza, tak na wszelki wypadek.- dodała rzeczowo.

- A więc, tak zrobię.- skinął głową.- Proszę dać mi znać, gdyby się przebudziła. Będę u mojego syna.

- Tak jest, sir.- usłyszał w zamian i raz jeszcze obrzuciwszy blondynkę uważnym spojrzeniem, opuścił jej pokój.

Jakby nie patrzeć, nie przystoi, by dżentelmen przebywał w sypialni damy, która nie jest jego żoną, ani pacjentką (nawet lekarz badał kobiety z przyzwoitką u boku), a po drugie…ummm… Na litość boską! Przecież nie był ślepy i powinien unikać sytuacji, które mogłyby go skłaniać do myślenia o niej w kategoriach innych niż pracodawca- pracownik.

Przysiągł sobie, że już nigdy… i zamierzał dotrzymać tej przysięgi, choć coś mu mówiło, że nie będzie to łatwe. Nie z taką niesamowitą kobietą w jego domu…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_**Madi**_… Na romanse przyjdzie czas, a spotkanie, o którym tak marzysz, jest już bliskie…_

**Lexi**_… Pamiętaj, że nawet pomimo faktu, iż Jack jest dżentelmenem, wciąż pozostaje mężczyzną. Poza tym, chyba o to chodzi, by wpadł po uszy, czyż nie?_

**Sammie77a**_… About that petticoats... I think so too! After all, the first impressions are really matter!;-)_

* * *

V

Na całe szczęście obyło się bez choroby, choć dla spokojności ducha doktor Syler, który szybko przybył na wezwanie pułkownika, zalecił obojgu pacjentom przymusowy, co najmniej jednodniowy pobyt w łóżkach, i co szczerze mówiąc, żadnemu z nich nie odpowiadało. Po pierwsze: ani Charlie, ani panna Carter nigdy nie potrafili siedzieć bezczynnie. Bezczynność zawsze oznaczała dla nich nudę, a tej nie znosili całą duszą. Po drugie, zarówno chłopczyk, jak i jego guwernantka, od ręki zapałali do siebie sympatią, i zwyczajnie przepadali za swoim towarzystwem. Kiedy więc doktor nakazał im pozostanie w pokojach, owa przymusowa separacja była dla nich nie lada przykrością, a wręcz karą. Żadne jednak nic nie mogło na to poradzić, ponieważ lekarz zobowiązał Janet do tego, by przez ten czas miała oko na jego pacjentów.

- Mają odpoczywać, pani Jackson.- stwierdził zdecydowanie.- Proszę podać im lekki posiłek i przypilnować, by się nie przemęczali. W razie pojawienia się gorączki, w co jednak szczerze wątpię, zostawiłem leki. Wie pani, jak podawać?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Tak, panie doktorze.- przytaknęła rezolutna ochmistrzyni.

- Doskonale.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Zostawiam więc pacjentów pod pani czułą opieką, a sam zajdę jeszcze do pułkownika.- powiedział, zanim skierował się go gabinetu O'Neilla.

- Jaki werdykt, przyjacielu?- zapytał natychmiast oficer, gdy medyk usiadł naprzeciw jego biurka zarzuconego znienawidzonymi papierami. Nie był przy badaniu synka, bo jeden z zarządców poprosił o pilną rozmowę, która w jego pojęciu okazała się błahostką, ale dla jego pracownika była prawdziwym problemem „nie cierpiącym zwłoki". W każdym razie, gdy już to załatwił, Syler prawie kończył, a malec podobno zasypiał i nie było sensu go budzić. Potrzebował przecież snu po takich przejściach.

- Jak najbardziej pozytywny.- odparł doktor.- Ani młody Charles, ani panna Carter nie wydają się być w żadnym niebezpieczeństwie, choć w przypadku młodej damy nie zaszkodzi baczniej się przyglądać przez następne parę dni. W końcu, jak rozumiem, dość długo była w wodzie?- upewnił się jeszcze.

- Owszem.- potwierdził Jack.- Ledwie zdołałem ją wyciągnąć i przez moment myśleliśmy już, że przypłaciła ten skok życiem. Tylko reakcja Janet sprawiła, że zaczęła oddychać. Ta kobieta ma instynkt!- dodał.

- Rzeczywiście.- przytaknął lekarz.- Pani Jackson, gdyby nie była kobietą, byłaby całkiem niezłym medykiem. Z taką intuicją i refleksem, stanowiłaby dla mnie nie lada konkurencję!- mrugnął z humorem.- Zboczyliśmy jednak z tematu…- dorzucił.

- Istotnie.- skinął głową O'Neill.- Czy w tej sytuacji przewidujesz jakieś problemy w przyszłości, doktorze? Czy panna Carter kiedyś może odpokutować swój wyczyn?- spytał z troską.

Naprawdę się przejął. Ta kobieta zaryzykowała życie dla jego dziecka. Była bohaterką!

- Jeśli w ciągu kolejnych dni nie będzie miała problemów z oddychaniem, to nie sądzę, przyjacielu.- odparł.- Osłuchałem ją i wygląda na to, że wyksztusiła całą wodę z płuc. Jeśli będzie odpoczywać i nie dojdzie do zapalenia, wszystko będzie dobrze.

- Chwała Bogu!- odetchnął z ulgą Jack.

- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić, pułkowniku.- powiedział doktor.- A tak swoją drogą, odważna z niej młoda dama.- rzucił.- Podobno szlachcianka?

- I generalska córka.- odparł O'Neill.

- I sama zarabia na swoje utrzymanie?- Syler uniósł wysoko brew.

- Zmusiły ją do tego okoliczności. Jej rodzina straciła majątek, a panna Carter i jej ojciec odmówili jałmużny od przyjaciół, i sami próbują odzyskać choć uszczerbek straconych pieniędzy.

- Bardzo honorowe.- stwierdził lekarz.

- W rzeczy samej, honorowe i godne podziwu. Niejedni na ich miejscu przyjęliby pomoc krewnych, czy przyjaciół, żyjąc na ich łasce. To tylko dowodzi, z jak szlachetnymi ludźmi mamy do czynienia.- rzekł pułkownik i rzeczywiście tak myślał. Mógł tylko podziwiać generała Cartera, że ów wychował tak nieprzeciętną, odważną, zaradną i honorową córkę.- Kieliszek Porto?- spytał podchodząc do karafki i napełniając kryształowe naczynie.

- Dziękuję, przyjacielu, lecz muszę odmówić.- odparł uprzejmie Syler, chociaż miał na to ochotę. Porto pułkownika było najlepszym w okolicy.- Mam jeszcze kilku pacjentów, a w domu gości i Emma nalegała, bym się pośpieszył powrotem. Poza tym, czekam na wezwanie do pani Lorne, która oczekuje narodzin kolejnego dziecka w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni. Muszę być w stałej gotowości w razie problemów. Bóg jeden wie, że ta kobieta nigdy nie miała łatwego rozwiązania i dziwię się, że mimo takich komplikacji nadal powołuje na świat kolejne maluchy.

- Tak, ona już chyba nie pamięta, jak to jest NIE BYĆ przy nadziei.- przytaknął oficer.- Ja rozumiem, że ktoś może pragnąć dużej rodziny, ale czternaścioro, to już chyba przesada. Jej mąż powinien się nad nią ulitować, albo, i niech Pan Bóg ich strzeże przed tą możliwością, w końcu ją zabije, i sam będzie wychowywał te szkraby.

Lekarz tylko westchnął.

- No cóż… Co będzie, to będzie. Ja, ze swej strony, postaram się, by przeżyła kolejny raz, a reszta jest w rękach Opaczności.

Jack nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić. Zanim jednak lekarz się oddalił, oficer otworzył szufladę i wyjął z niej sakiewkę, chcąc uregulować należność.

- Nie tym razem, przyjacielu.- uniósł rękę medyk, odmawiając pieniędzy.- To wyjątkowa sytuacja, a poza tym, nie miałem tu praktycznie nic do roboty. Potraktuj to jako część spłaty mojego długu wdzięczności.- powiedział.

- O czym ty mówisz, doktorze?!- zaprotestował O'Neill.- Długu? Ależ to ja mam taki wobec ciebie. Dzięki twojej pomocy moja rodzina, mój syn nie dowiedział się…

- Jack…- przerwał mu spokojnie medyk.- Nie zrobiłem wtedy nic, czego ty nie zrobiłbyś w tej sytuacji dla mnie.- stwierdził cicho.- Poza tym, kiedy byłem w potrzebie, mogłem na ciebie liczyć. Powiedzmy więc, że jesteśmy kwita zacznijmy z czystą kartą.- zaproponował.- Teraz, gdy sytuacja się wyjaśniła, obaj mamy czyste sumienie i nie ma sensu roztrząsać przeszłości, więc od tego momentu nie ma między nami mowy o żadnym długu, dobrze?

- Zgoda, ale pamiętaj, że nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę, doktorze.- skinął głową oficer.

- I ja, przyjacielu.- uśmiechnął się lekarz, a niedługo potem pułkownik odprowadził go do wyjścia i patrzył, jak ów na swej dwukółce znika za horyzontem.

Zadowolony, wziął głęboki oddech i wszedł z powrotem do środka. Miał do załatwienia jeszcze jedną ważną rzecz. Nadszedł bowiem czas, by oficjalnie przedstawić się pannie Carter i podziękować jej za uratowanie syna.

Nie był mówcą. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Słowa zawsze przychodziły mu z trudnością i wolał czynem dowodzić swej wartości. Jakkolwiek jednak już postarał się, by w pokoju guwernantki znalazły się świeże kwiaty i najlepsze delikatesy z tutejszej kuchni oraz spiżarni, to uznał, że to i tak nie wystarczy. Skoro ona mogła się zdobyć na podobne poświęcenie, on mógł się wysilić i przekazać jej swą wdzięczność za pomocą kilku zdań.

Upewniwszy się, że właściwie się prezentuje (przygładził klapy marynarki, poprawił fular pod szyją i dłonią spróbował poskromić swoje niepokorne kosmyki), a jego oddech jest świeży (ostatnio ograniczał cygara, a zapach tytoniu zabijał, żując listki mięty i szałwii), ruszył do skrzydła domu, w którym aktualnie mieszkała opiekunka jego syna i stanowczo zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyła mu szeroko uśmiechnięta Cassie, która najpierw dwa razy sprawdziła, czy panna Samantha wygląda korzystnie, zanim otrzymała pozwolenie panienki, wpuściła go do środka i przycupnęła w rogu sypialni, jak na dobrą przyzwoitkę przystało.

Zaschło mu w gardle, gdy ujrzał nieziemskie zjawisko siedzące w tym wielkim łożu i oparte o wezgłowie. Już wcześniej wiedział, że była blondynką i miała niebieskie oczy. Pierwsze dostrzegł, nim skoczyła do wody, a drugie, kiedy na jedną chwilę odzyskała przytomność, gdy już ją z niej wyciągnął. Nie przypuszczał jednak, że owe złote sploty, dotąd starannie upięte w schludny kok, były tak długie i falujące. Opadające znacznie poniżej pasa, lśniły teraz w promieniach słońca przenikających okienne szyby, nadając posiadaczce anielskiej poświaty.

I te oczy…

Już wiedział, jaki błękit z nich bije, ale teraz, gdy spoglądały na niego z taką nieśmiałością (a może z obawą?- choć ta byłaby dla niego niezrozumiała), dosłownie osłabiały mu kolana.

A policzki? Gdyby miał opisywać jej cerę, powiedziałby, że ma barwę najdroższej porcelany, może nawet kości słoniowej. Była delikatna i na dodatek przyprószona tym uroczym rumieńcem…

Nie, nie powinien zauważać w niej tych rzeczy! Nie powinien zauważać, że jest bardzo piękna, a jednak nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem na nią.

Jeśli miał być szczery, to wszystko, co ujrzał teraz, połączone ze wspomnieniem jej w tej mokrej, przylegającej do jej powabnych kształtów halce, wprawiało jego ciało w gorączkę, o której nie chciał i nie mógł myśleć.

Przysiągł coś sobie. Przyrzekł, że żadna kobieta już nigdy nie będzie miała nad nim takiej mocy, że żadnej więcej nie zaufa swoim sercem, lecz nie był na tyle naiwny, by nie zrozumieć, że przy pannie Carter nie będzie łatwo dotrzymać tej obietnicy, oprzeć się tym wdziękom. Był jednak zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, żeby się udało i właśnie dlatego zmusił się (nie lada wysiłkiem), by oderwać oczy od kształtnej sylwetki, spojrzeć jak na pracodawcę przystało i zrobić, co trzeba…

- Panno Carter…- zaczął.- Jestem…

- …pułkownik O'Neill.- dokończyła za niego, kiedy już zapanowała nad rumieńcami i oddechem.

Żadna jego podobizna nie oddawała rzeczywistego wyglądu i dziewczyna musiała przyznać, iż w naturze był jeszcze przystojniejszy niż na portrecie, który wisiał w galerii jego przodków, połączonej z salonem. Wysoki, atletyczny niczym rzeźby Michała Anioła (no, może przesadzała, ale był tego bliski), z oczyma nie tylko ciemnymi jak noc, ale ciepłymi jak żadne inne, które dotąd widziała i włosami przyprószonymi srebrem, dzięki którym wyglądał niezwykle dystyngowanie, emanował siłą, autorytetem, lecz jednocześnie pewnego rodzaju łagodnością. Spotkała już wielu atrakcyjnych mężczyzn, spośród których gro było oficerami, a jednak on pierwszy sprawił, iż zadrżała słodko pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. Zaiste, był pięknym mężczyzną…

-…Poznałam pana z portretu, sir.- dodała onieśmielona, spoglądając na niego spod rzęs.

Uśmiechnął się jakby zawstydzony jej inicjatywą i serce Samanthy załopotało.

A myślała, że nie może być już bardziej uroczy…

- Skoro tak, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak wyrazić mą niewysłowioną wdzięczność za pani niezwykłe poświęcenie, panno Carter.- odparł, a ona natychmiast zaprotestowała:

- Wdzięczność, sir?! Ależ ja nie zasługuję na żadne podziękowania! Przez moją nieuwagę omal nie doszło do tragedii…- ciągnęła zgnębionym głosem, bliska łez.- Dając mi tę posadę, powierzył mi pan, pułkowniku, swój największy skarb, swe jedyne dziecko, a ja zawiodłam zaufanie, którym tym samym pan mnie obdarzył. Tak mi przykro, sir!- szeptała.

- Cóż pani wygaduje, panno Carter?- rzucił natychmiast.- Nie zrobiła pani nic złego! Gdyby nie pani szybka reakcja, mój syn byłby martwy, a pani twierdzi, że zawiodła? Która inna kobieta skoczyłaby za nim do wody, ryzykując własnym życiem?- zapytał miękko, podchodząc bliżej łoża, lecz nie zbliżając się nadto, by jej nie wprawiać w zakłopotanie, a w sobie nie podsycać zdradliwej wyobraźni, której z pewnością nie przeszkadzał fakt, że miała na sobie tylko nocną koszulę i delikatny peniuar, co prawa zapięty od góry do dołu, ale wciąż niezwykle kobiecy.

- Zrobiłam, co trzeba, by naprawić swój karygodny błąd, sir. Chwila mej nieuwagi mogła kosztować Charlie'ego życie i nie mogłam na to pozwolić.- powiedziała cicho, skromnie.- Proszę przyjąć moje najgłębsze przeprosiny, pułkowniku i zapewnienie, że jeśli taka jest pańska wola, jak najszybciej opuszczę Błękitny Zamek bez sprzeciwu i jakiejkolwiek odprawy.- dokończyła z żalem.

Byłoby jej przykro odchodzić, bo polubiła to miejsce, ale jeśli trzeba, zrobiłaby to. Tak dyktowało jej sumienie…

- Widzę, że uparła się pani, by się obwiniać, panno Carter…- stwierdził z rezygnacją.- Zapewniam jednak, że nie ma ku temu żadnych podstaw. To nie pani zaniedbanie, lecz nieuwaga mego synka doprowadziła do tego incydentu, co zresztą nie zdarza się po raz pierwszy, ponieważ Charlie od zawsze lgnie do kłopotów niczym ćma do płomieni…- mówił spokojnie.- Jak tylko się obudził, przeprosił i poinformował mnie stanowczo, że to on się zagapił, i wylądował w stawie goniąc motyla. Powtarzał jeszcze, że odkąd pani tu jest, ostrzegała pani, by nie zbliżał się do wody, a on mimo tych ostrzeżeń i tak zrobił swoje. Przykro mi, jeśli myślała pani, iż obarczę ją winą za to zajście. Jestem od tego daleki, panno Carter.- ciągnął.- Skoro więc, jako jego ojciec, nie dostrzegam w tym pani błędu, błagam, by i pani przestała, i pozwoliła sobie wreszcie podziękować za to bohaterskie poświęcenie. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdyby pozostała pani w naszym domu i kontynuowała opiekę nad Charlie'em, ponieważ od dawna nie widziałem go równie szczęśliwego co teraz, a z tego, co dodatkowo słyszę, równie pilnego w nauce. Słowa nie oddadzą mej wdzięczności, panno Carter. Mogę tylko dodać, że mimo całego tego uporu, pani ojciec musi być z pani niezwykle dumny. Ja byłbym, gdybym miał tak odważną córkę.- dokończył i blondynka okryła się szkarłatem.

- Co do dumy, nie wiem…- uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, raz jeszcze chwytając go za serce, gdy jej twarz stała się tak promienna, jak u żadnej innej kobiety, którą znał.-… ale mój ojciec istotnie niejednokrotnie wytykał mi upór.- wyznała.- Nie powinno go to jednak dziwić, bowiem to cecha wszystkich Carterów, z nim na czele.- dodała.

- A więc bez wątpienia jest pani córką swego ojca!- zażartował pułkownik, po czym odkaszlnął niezgrabnie, gdy zorientował się, jak łatwo przychodzi mu prowadzenie lekkiej, pełnej humoru konwersacji z tą młodą damą.

Samantha Carter była niebezpieczną kobietą, niebezpieczną dla jego serca i musiał się bardzo pilnować, by nie ulec jej urokowi osobistemu.

No dobrze… Zapewne mógłby ofiarować jej swoją przyjaźń. Byłoby to nawet wskazane, zważywszy, iż uratowała mu jedynego syna i spadkobiercę. W końcu, była mu równa urodzeniem, inteligentna i najwyraźniej miała poczucie humoru, które bardzo sobie cenił. Problemem, WIELKIM problemem była jednak jej niepodważalna uroda i czar, przed którym niełatwo było się bronić.

- _Na litość boską!_- mruknął w myślach.- _Byłoby o wiele łatwiej, gdyby nie wyglądała jak anioł wcielony!_

Widząc, gdzie zdradliwie podążają jego myśli oraz zdając sobie sprawę, że zbyt długo już przebywa w jej sypialni (nawet, jeśli towarzyszy im przyzwoitka), szybko wymamrotał jeszcze kilka kurtuazyjnych zdań i skłoniwszy się lekko, dokonał taktycznego odwrotu.

Przebywanie w jej towarzystwie narażało na szwank jego żelazne postanowienia, bowiem zrozumiał, że walczy z nimi jego własna natura. Musiał więc zrobić coś, by znów nie dać się wplątać w sercowe tarapaty.

Sara dała mu nauczkę na całe życie i nie miał zamiaru powtarzać tej lekcji…

-xox-

Jak tylko pułkownik wyszedł, Cassandra poprosiła o pozwolenie na powrót do kuchni, bo już nieco zgłodniała. Samantha wykorzystała więc ten czas, by napisać do ojca…

„…_Zadowoli Cię również, najdroższy Ojcze, iż pułkownik O'Neill okazał się takim, jakim opisywali go podwładni. To dżentelmen w każdym calu, wspaniały ojciec i pracodawca. Bardzo się cieszę z tej posady, zwłaszcza, że pułkownik zapewnił mi tutaj wszelkie wygody, a nawet opiekę lekarza, choć ta, moim zdaniem, była zupełnie zbędną, ponieważ czuję się bardzo dobrze._

_Z serca spadł mi wielki ciężar, że mój chlebodawca nie wini mnie za wypadek syna i przysięgłam sobie, iż nigdy więcej nie dopuszczę do takiej sytuacji, szczególnie, że ten chłopczyk jest tak słodkim i bystrym dzieckiem. To przyjemność się nim opiekować…_

_Ukochany Rodzicu…_

_Mam nadzieję, że ten list znajdzie Cię w dobrym zdrowiu i uspokoi nerwy. Wiedz Ojcze, że modlę się za Ciebie każdego dnia, a po niedzielnych nabożeństwach palę świece w intencji Twego rychłego powrotu, na który oczekuję niecierpliwie._

_Tymczasem polecam Bogu opiekę nad Tobą i wyglądam wieści._

_Twoja kochająca córka _

_Samantha"_

Kończąc te kilka słów, panna Carter starannie zaadresowała list, pieczętując go lakiem i rodowym pierścieniem z pieczęcią, a kiedy jej pokojówka wróciła z obiadu, poleciła wysłać go pierwszym gońcem.

Nie oczekiwała szybkiej odpowiedzi. Taki był już los rodzin żołnierzy, że czasami długo trwało, nim nadeszły. Spokój ojca był jednak dla niej ważny, a ona potrafiła być cierpliwa i zamierzała poczekać jak długo trzeba. Skoro miała tu zostać, miała czas…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N**__: Drogie panie… Gotowe na więcej?Zatem do dzieła! ;-)_

* * *

VI

W ciągu następnych kilku dni, życie w Błękitnym Zamku powoli powróciło do normy. Samantha znów spędzała większość swojego czasu w towarzystwie Charlie'ego, z rzadka tylko i głównie przy posiłkach spotykając pułkownika, który jednak zawsze był dla niej niezwykle uprzejmy. Zawsze bowiem z żywym zaciekawieniem słuchał raportów o postępach i planach syna, i nigdy przy tym nie zapomniał spytać o jej własne samopoczucie. Owa atencja niezwykle pochlebiała guwernantce, choć ona sama robiła wszystko, by nie doszukiwać się w niej niczego, poza naturalną wdzięcznością i uprzejmym zainteresowaniem. Gdyby sobie na to pozwoliła, obudziłaby w sobie nadzieje, jakich w obecnej sytuacji budzić nie powinna i nie mogła. Poza tym, pułkownik na pewno nie widział w niej nikogo poza swoją pracownicą…

-xox-

Jackowi nie było łatwo. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że bliskość panny Carter nie pozostawała bez wpływu na jego osobę. Było w niej coś, co go do niej przyciągało, ale przejścia z Sarą pozostawiły w nim rany, jakie jeszcze dobrze się nie zabliźniły i… obawy. Pułkownik bał się po prostu, że sytuacja może się powtórzyć, zwłaszcza, że pod pewnymi fizjonomicznymi względami panna Samantha Carter przypominała mu zmarłą żonę. Obie były blondynkami, obie miały jasne oczy i były wysokie, choć kształty Sary były nieco mniej krągłe, nawet mimo tego, iż urodziła dziecko. Cóż więc z tego, że bez dwóch zdań obie panie różniły się krańcowo charakterami, skoro owo fizyczne podobieństwo podsycało niepokoje O'Neilla? Głównie z tego powodu Jack starał się być zawsze jak najbardziej zajęty, by nie myśleć o kobiecie, która tak go fascynowała. Nawet Daniel zauważył, że pułkownik z zadziwiającym wprost zapałem skupiał się ostatnio na sprawach posiadłości (Nie, żeby było w tym coś złego! Najwyższy czas, jeśli ktoś by go zapytał!), ślęcząc nie raz do późna nad księgami, czy regularnie objeżdżając swe włości. Doszło nawet do tego (i w tym momencie sekretarz zaczął się martwić), że dziedzic osobiście nadzorował zbiory ostatnich w tym roku plonów, czego nie robił nigdy wcześniej, powierzając to zadanie zarządcom i Jacksonowi.

- Myślę, że pułkownik O'Neill ma jakiś problem…- wyznał pewnej nocy swojej żonie zafrasowany sekretarz.- Coś go gnębi, ale gdy pytam, jak i czy mogę pomóc, natychmiast mnie zbywa, albo kieruje rozmowę na inne tematy.

Janet tylko się uśmiechnęła. I ona zauważyła nietypowe dla swego pracodawcy zachowanie, lecz w przeciwieństwie do Daniela, miała już swoje podejrzenia co do przyczyn. Zawsze była spostrzegawcza i nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, aby zrozumieć, że nowa lokatorka Zamku przyciągnęła uwagę jego właściciela. Co by przecież nie mówić, była nie tylko piękna, miła, mądra, ale czynem dowiodła również swojej odwagi i to odwagi znacznej! Nie dziwota więc, iż osoba jej pokroju wzbudziła zainteresowanie tak szlachetnego oficera. Pani Jackson była również świadoma, że tak dogłębnie zraniony mężczyzna z pewnością szybko nie dopuści do siebie kolejnej kobiety, nie zaufa łatwo płci, która go zdradziła w najgorszy sposób. Skojarzywszy więc ze sobą oba te fakty, bez większego trudu zrozumiała, skąd owo nagłe zapracowanie. Pułkownik, choć żadną miarą nie tchórz, uciekał przed pewnym zagrożeniem i na pewno nie był to typowy wróg. Jack O'Neill uciekał przed miłością, która powoli zaczęła budzić się w jego sercu, przed uczuciem, którego przecież postanowił się raz na zawsze wyrzec. Janet miała jednak nadzieję, że nadejdzie taka chwila, iż oficer zrozumie, jak bardzo bezcelowy jest ów „strategiczny odwrót". Nie od dziś wiadomo, że przed prawdziwym uczuciem nie schowasz się nigdzie, a im dłużej ochmistrzyni znała obiekt rozterki swego pracodawcy, tym bardziej była przekonana, że panna Carter nigdy nie zraniłaby pułkownika w taki sposób, ponieważ miała coś, czego brakowało zmarłej pani Sarze- honor. Gdyby ktoś ją zapytał, Janet bez wahania stwierdziłaby, że panna Samantha byłaby idealną żoną dla jej pana i matką dla panicza, ale tymczasem postanowiła zachować te opinie dla siebie, i zobaczyć, co będzie dalej.

- Mój drogi…- odparła.- Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, nie naciskaj. Jeżeli pułkownik istotnie ma kłopot, we właściwym czasie **sam** poprosi o radę lub znajdzie sposób, by rozwiązać go bez niczyjej pomocy. Jeśli zaczniesz się wtrącać, tylko go zdenerwujesz, a tego mu teraz nie potrzeba. Daj mu trochę czasu, a jestem pewna, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży.- powiedziała spokojnie, a mąż spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.

- Ty coś wiesz, prawda, Janet?- zapytał.

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, najdroższy!- odparła szybko i zanim Daniel zaczął głębiej drążyć, zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. Nie zamierzała mu wyjawiać swoich podejrzeń, bo zapewne jak każdy inny mężczyzna, uznałby je za absurdalne, a Janet ufała swojej kobiecej intuicji. Zdusiła więc tę rozmowę w zarodku, zanim przerodziła się w zbędną polemikę, na którą nie miała w tej chwili ochoty. Wolała skupić się na przyjemniejszej części bycia małżonką, zwłaszcza małżonką Daniela…

-xox-

Samantha Carter również nie miała lekko. Choć wychowanek zapewniał jej zajęć co nie miara i lubiła z nim być, to zdarzały jej się chwile zamyślenia, momenty, gdy jej wzrok mimowolnie kierował się na skrzydło domu, w którym znajdowała się sypialnia pułkownika, albo na portret w galerii. Wtedy myśli, których zwykle unikała, powracały ze zdwojoną siłą.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że był pociągającym mężczyzną i to bynajmniej nie tylko fizycznie, choć na jego widok drżały jej dłonie i kolana, a żar ogarniał ciało. Pułkownik O'Neill miał piękną duszę, lecz z jakiegoś powodu zwykł umniejszać jej wartość, swoją wartość. Był też w nim jakiś mrok, smutek, którego nie rozumiała, i który sprawiał, że czasami niemal desperacko pragnęła wziąć go za rękę i błagać, by się jej zwierzył, i pozwolił sobie pomóc, oddalić tę tajemniczą troskę. Wiedziała, że nie powinna tak myśleć. To nie było jej miejsce, ale nie potrafiła przestać. Pułkownik najzupełniej nieświadomie budził w niej pragnienia, o jakich dotąd nie myślała. Owszem, gdy jeszcze była bogata, miała wielu konkurentów, ale o żadnym nie myślała poważnie. Nie była na to gotowa. Tymczasem jedyny mężczyzna, który to zmienił, był dla niej nieosiągalny. Nie była naiwna na tyle, by nie wiedzieć, że w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu, gdy się znali, obdarzyła go uczuciem znacznie silniejszym niż podziw i wdzięczność. Po raz pierwszy pokochała i to najwyraźniej beznadziejnie.

Te ulotne chwile, które spędzali razem, miały słodko- gorzki smak, a jednak nie zamieniłaby ich na nic innego. Tygodnie mijały, przemieniając się w miesiące, a uczucia w niej rosły równie silnie, co beznadzieja.

Dwa dni wcześniej pułkownik O'Neill poinformował wszystkich, że na czas zimy rodzina przenosi się do miasta. Błękitny Zamek miał zostać zamknięty aż do wiosny, ponieważ nie było sensu ogrzewać go tylko dla tych kliku rezydentów, jacy go zajmowali. Jakby przecież nie patrzeć, trzy czwarte służby dochodziło do pracy, a na stałe mieszkali tutaj tylko pułkownik z synem, Jacksonowie, Cassandra no i oczywiście panna Carter. Najlepiej więc było przeprowadzić się do mniejszego domu, również będącego częścią dziedzictwa O'Neillów, a przed śmiercią zajmowanego przez starego pana. Poza tym, było stamtąd bliżej do kościoła i lekarza, co przy tutejszych, niezmiernie mroźnych i ciężkich zimach, było czynnikiem znaczącym.

Niewątpliwym minusem tego rozwiązania był fakt, że przy takiej bliskości sąsiadów, pułkownik z pewnością mógł się spodziewać gości, którzy rzadko zapuszczali się do odosobnionego Błękitnego Zamku. Tutaj, we dworze, mógł żyć jak chciał, swobodnie i bez większych konwenansów. W mieście, jego pozycja wymagała pewnych sztywnych zachowań, za którymi zwyczajnie nie przepadał, nie mówiąc już o konieczności noszenia znacznie bardziej krepującej garderoby. Dla człowieka, który na co dzień preferował wygodę i skromność, te wszystkie szyfony i inne koronki, były po prostu karą…

Tak czy owak, pod czujnym okiem ochmistrzyni, pakowanie poszło sprawnie i bez problemu. Służba szybko poradziła też sobie z okrywaniem mebli oraz zabezpieczaniem okien i obejścia. Było postanowione, że część pracowników, głównie kobiet, na okres zimy tylko z rzadka będzie zaglądać do dworu, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, a na stałe będą tutaj tylko stajenni i zarządca, ponieważ ktoś musiał doglądać żywego inwentarza.

Dzień przed wyjazdem Samantha otrzymała list od ojca i drugi, od generała Hammonda. Oba bardzo ją ucieszyły, zwłaszcza, że doszły niemal w ostatniej chwili.

Jacob donosił w swoim liście, że czuje się dobrze, ma dużo obowiązków, ale tęskni za córką i cieszy się, że jedynaczka jest zadowolona z posady. Powiadomił ją też, że osobiście miał okazję poznać jednego z byłych podkomendnych jej pracodawcy, który o pułkowniku wyrażał się w samych superlatywach, więc zanim jeszcze do generała dotarł list córki, ów był już nieco spokojniejszy o jej los. Wieści od niej do reszty ukoiły jego nerwy.

Jeśli Jacob miał swoje podejrzenia co do podziwu, z jakim jego jedynaczka pisze o O'Neillu, w swym naprędce skreślonym liście nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Znał swoją córkę. Znał jej charakter. Wiedział, że jest rozsądna i nie zrobi nic, by zaszkodzić swej reputacji. I chociaż osobiście nie poznał obiektu owej niewinnej adoracji, był skłonny zaufać pułkownikowi, iż ów również jej nie wykorzysta. Nie było to łatwe, bo w oczach generała córka na zawsze miała pozostać jego małą dziewczynką (w końcu był jej ojcem!), ale tak musiało być. Zresztą, co innego mógł zrobić poza prośbą do George'a, by ten od czasu do czasu spotkał się z Sammie i upewnił co do jej dobrego samopoczucia?

Jak się potem okazało, jego przyjaciel rzeczywiście wypełnił tę przysługę co do joty…

Na listy od ojca i wuja Samantha odpowiedziała dopiero po przeprowadzce, informując obu o zmianie adresu. Generałowi Hammondowi specjalnie przydała się ta informacja, ponieważ otrzymał zaproszenie od jednego ze swoich bliskich kolegów, generała Jumpera, do spędzenia kilku tygodni w jego posiadłości, która ku radości oficera ulokowana była właśnie w mieście, w którym aktualnie zamieszkała jego chrześniaczka. Dzięki temu mógł na własne oczy zobaczyć, co się z nią dzieje, a przy okazji dostarczyć jej suknie, które zostawiła w jego domu, na co nalegała jego małżonka twierdząc, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przydadzą.

-xox-

Przenosiny spowodowały pewną znaczącą zmianę w siedlisku O'Neillów. Nowa siedziba była znacznie mniejsza od Błękitnego Zamku (co nie znaczy, że mniej komfortowa), a co za tym idzie, zarówno Samanth'cie jak i Jackowi coraz trudniej było unikać sytuacji sam na sam. Na dodatek, pułkownik pewnej nocy odkrył, że guwernantka dzieli jego pasję do gwiazd i choć zupełnie tego nie planował, coraz częściej siadywał z nią w bibliotece i przy kieliszku wina rozmawiał o wspólnym hobby. Z biegiem czasu ich konwersacje zaczęły wybiegać poza ów temat i para dzieliła się swoimi zapatrywaniami w wielu różnych kwestiach, by zrozumieć, jak często się ze sobą zgadza.

To nie tak, że mieli identyczne poglądy na wszystko. W wielu przypadkach było wprost przeciwnie, ale oboje szczerze i otwarcie bronili swoich racji, upewniając się przy tym, że nigdy nie rozstawali się w gniewie.

Między nimi rzeczywiście narodziła się szczera przyjaźń, chociaż w głębi duszy Samantha i Jack wiedzieli, że kryje się za nią coś znacznie większego, głębszego.

Pułkownik już nie zaprzeczał przed sobą, że darzy uczuciem piękną pannę Carter, choć nadal nie miał odwagi nic z tym zrobić, a sama dziewczyna pogodziła się z faktem, iż zakochała się bez nadziei na wzajemność.

Z tej zmiany niewątpliwie skorzystał mały Charlie, który coraz więcej czasu spędzał z obojgiem dorosłych. Jego ojciec, choć wcześniej również poświęcał mu wiele uwagi, teraz jeszcze częściej przyłączał się do wspólnej zabawy, a czasami nawet przychodził do biblioteki podczas lekcji i słuchał, jak malec czytał, czy też liczył, zawsze nagradzając jego wysiłek pochwałą, czy drobnym prezentem w postaci ciastka albo cukierka. I o ile prezenty były miłym dodatkiem, to największą nagrodą dla malucha była właśnie obecność papy, którego uwielbiał. Coraz mocniej też przywiązywał się do „panny Sammie", przy której odnalazł ciepło i kolejne źródło rodzicielskiego uczucia. Prawda, że guwernantka nie była jego mamą. Rozumiał to. Nie postrzegał jej jednak tylko jako swej nauczycielki i opiekunki. Mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko, a ona zawsze go wysłuchała, doradziła i przytuliła kiedy trzeba. Była jego przyjaciółką, ale w swoim małym serduszku pragnął, by była też mamą, której tak mu brakowało. Nie miał nawet dwóch lat, gdy jego własna matka poszła do Nieba i chociaż początkowo nie robiło mu to różnicy, to z czasem zrozumiał, że dzieci zazwyczaj mają dwoje rodziców: mamę i tatę, a nie tylko tego ostatniego, i zaczął tęsknić właśnie za obecnością tej pierwszej. W Samanth'cie znalazł namiastkę matki, tę cząstkę, której tak szukał. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec zauważy, jak wspaniała jest panna Sammie, a gdy to się stanie, może naprawdę będzie miał znowu mamę? Bardzo tego chciał.

Co do Samanthy, w pełni podzielała ona sentyment chłopczyka, ponieważ przywiązała się do niego szybciej, niż myślała, a na dodatek ten aniołek budził w niej instynkty, których do niedawna była nieświadoma- instynkty macierzyńskie.

Och, będąc jeszcze w wieku Cassie (albo nieco starszą), czasem wyobrażała sobie, że spotyka wspaniałego mężczyznę, zakochuje się w nim z wzajemnością, poślubia go i zakłada rodzinę, ale myślała o tej ostatniej, jako o naturalnym następstwie małżeństwa, czymś przez co MUSI przejść każda kobieta, a nie czymś, co bardzo pragnie mieć. Charlie sprawił, że chciała zostać mamą, jego mamą i serce jej krwawiło na myśl, że tak się nie stanie. Los odebrał jej tę szansę, wyrzucając ją poza elitę towarzyską. Gdyby spotkała pułkownika zanim jej rodzina straciła fortunę, być może mogłaby go sobą zainteresować i ten słodki malec rzeczywiście mógłby stać się jej dzieckiem. Przeznaczenie jednak chciało inaczej i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Postanowiła jednak, że mimo wszystko da temu aniołkowi tyle miłości, ile tylko może, jak długo to tylko będzie możliwe. Nie miała złudzeń, że pozostanie przy nim wiecznie. Być może pułkownik znów się ożeni i guwernantka nie będzie mu już potrzebna, a nawet jeśli nie, Charlie w końcu dorośnie i jej obecność stanie się zbędna. W obu przypadkach Samantha chciała, by chłopiec czule ją zapamiętał, jak ona zawsze będzie pamiętać o nim i jego ojcu.

-xox-

Czas pokazał, że decyzja pułkownika o przenosinach była celną, bowiem zima tego roku okazała się bardzo ciężka. Mrozy były silne, a i śniegu nie brakowało, lecz o ile dla dorosłych był to problem, dzieci były wniebowzięte.

Opatulone od stóp do głów w ciepłe ubranka, często spotykały się w miejscowym parku, by wspólnie się bawić lepiąc bałwanki, urządzając śnieżne pojedynki, czy ślizgając się po zamarzniętym na kość stawie.

Charlie również nie siedział w domu. Był aktywnym, żywiołowym dzieckiem, które na dodatek uwielbiało zabawy na świeżym powietrzu i chociaż Samantha czasami naprawdę wolałaby zostać w ciepłych czterech ścianach, ciesząc się ciepłem kominka, to jedno spojrzenie tych wielkich oczu i była niczym wosk w jego rękach. Nie potrafiła mu niczego odmówić! Z tego też powodu, czy chciała, czy nie, często towarzyszyła mu na spacerach w parku, ciągnąc go na małych saneczkach, które ojciec kazał dla niego wykonać. Charlie kochał te przejażdżki, a czasem nawet zabierał swego misia i sam go woził, z dumą prowadząc drewniany wehikuł.

Na tydzień przed Gwiazdką, panna Carter zabrała go na zakupy do miejscowego sklepu, ponieważ już zdążył zużyć kilka par ciepłych rękawiczek i zgubić dwie czapeczki (o szalikach nie wspominając!). Poza tym, należało udać się do szewca, bo ślizganie bez łyżew, w stopniu znacznym uszkodziło buciki młodego O'Neilla. Może dlatego przy okazji pułkownik postanowił zamówić dla synka parę ostrzy, a że sam również takowe posiadał (lubił jeździć na łyżwach), doszedł do wniosku, że nadszedł czas, by i on czegoś nauczył jedynaka. Jak tylko rzemieślnik wykona dla chłopczyka komplet, ojciec nauczy go z niego korzystać.

Skoro więc już robiła zakupy, Samantha zdecydowała się wydać trochę pieniędzy na siebie, ponieważ jej płaszcz słabo chronił ją przed tak dojmującym zimnem, co zauważył nawet jej chlebodawca, sugerując nowy, cieplejszy, odpowiedniejszy na tutejsze warunki. Chciał nawet za niego zapłacić, lecz dziewczyna uprzejmie odmówiła, przypominając, że jej pensja w zupełności pozwala jej zrobić to samej.

- Proszę wybaczyć, jeśli się narzucałem, panno Carter. Nie było to moją intencją.- powiedział niepewnie.

- Nic się nie stało, sir.- zapewniła.- Płaci mi pan jednak wystarczająco.- przypomniała delikatnie.- Nie musi pan dodatkowo dbać o moją garderobę, choć jestem wdzięczna za pamięć.- dodała łagodnie.

Machnął tylko ręką i uśmiechnął się nieco skrępowanie.

- Skoro pani się upiera, panno Carter, nie nalegam.- rzucił.- Gdyby jednak zaszła potrzeba, proszę mówić bez wahania!- dodał zdecydowanie, a ona skinęła twierdząco głową i posłała mu ciepły, pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

Tak więc, na tym stanęło. Wraz z nowymi bucikami Charlie'ego, czapeczkami i szalikiem, niosła teraz, owinięte szczelnie w papier, swoje nowe, wierzchnie okrycie, planując ubrać je po raz pierwszy na świąteczne nabożeństwo. Miała nadzieję, choć próbowała sama przed sobą zaprzeczać, że spodoba się ono pułkownikowi. Czego nie wiedziała, to że w jego oczach we wszystkim jej było do twarzy.

Nie zamierzał jednak mówić tego głośno…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ Ciekawe, co dalej? Cóż, najprościej o tym przeczytać! ;-)_

VII

- Panienko! Panienko!

- Szzz, Cassie!- natychmiast uciszyła dziewczynkę Samantha, gdy rudowłosa pokojówka wpadła do pokoju Charlie'ego, który właśnie zasnął.- Inaczej obudzisz chłopca.- pouczyła cicho.

- Przepraszam, panienko, ale pani Janet kazała powiedzieć, że ma panienka gości.- powiedziała.

- Gości? Tutaj?- zdumiała się panna Carter.- Czy pani Jackson sprecyzowała, kto to i czy pułkownik wie?- zapytała.

- Pana nie ma w domu, panienko.- poinformowała ją zaraz Cassandra.- Wyszedł, ale na pewno się nie pogniewa!- zapewniła gorąco.- Pan zawsze pozwalał nam przyjmować gości. Nie, żeby ktoś mnie odwiedzał, ale czasem przyjeżdżają krewni pani Janet i pan pułkownik nigdy się o to nie gniewał…

- No dobrze, lecz nadal nie wiem, kto przyszedł.- westchnęła blondynka.

- Ani ja!- wyszczerzyła się dziewczynka.- Ale goście, to zawsze miła niespodzianka, prawda?- rzuciła z optymizmem.

- Obawiam się, Cassie, że nie zawsze, lecz nie zakładajmy z góry najgorszego. Może rzeczywiście dziś będzie to istotnie miła wizyta.- odparła Samantha, odkładając książkę, którą przed chwilą zaczęła czytać i przygładziła fałdy sukni. Poszczypała też nieco policzki, chcąc nadać twarzy odrobinę zdrowych rumieńców.- Jak moje włosy?- spytała. Nie była próżna, ale z uwagi na swe stanowisko w tym domu musiała się należycie prezentować, zwłaszcza, iż nie wiedziała, z kim ma do czynienia.

- Jak zawsze śliczne, panienko!- odpowiedziała urzeczona dziewczynka, która była w tym okresie swego życia, gdy z całej mocy nie znosi się swego wyglądu. Jej rude włosy były jej przekleństwem, choć nie zawsze tak myślała. Wystarczył raz, by pewien młokos nazwał ją wiewiórką, a uznała je za swój osobisty koszmar i nie pomogły tu tłumaczenia, że z czasem te czerwonawe sploty staną się cudownie kasztanowe, a chłopiec po prostu był złośliwy. Od tamtej pory Cassandra marzyła, by mieć włosy koloru złota, dokładnie takie, jakie posiadała panna Samantha i tylko brak możliwości sprawił, że swoich nie przefarbowała…

- Skoro tak, zejdę na dół i zobaczę, kim jest ów tajemniczy gość.- uśmiechnęła się panna Carter i pozostawiwszy pupila pod czujnym okiem dziewczynki, wyszła z pokoju.

Zeszła spokojnym, opanowanym krokiem i w holu spotkała Janet, która skierowała ją do salonu. Gdy przestąpiła próg, stanęła jak wryta, a po chwili szeroki uśmiech rozpromienił całą jej twarz.

- Wujek George! Ciocia Elizabeth!- zawołała uszczęśliwiona, ujrzawszy generała Hammonda i jego małżonkę. Niemal natychmiast rzuciła się w ich objęcia i pozwoliła się wyściskać.

- Sammie, moje dziecko! Jak dobrze cię znowu widzieć!- powiedziała generałowa, raz jeszcze przytulając chrześniaczkę.

- I ja się cieszę.- przyznała szczerze.- Nie spodziewałam się tutaj wujostwa.- dodała.

- Chcieliśmy ci zrobić niespodziankę, dziecko.- odezwał się łysawy oficer, który był jej niczym drugi ojciec.- Między innymi dlatego nie napisałem ci, że przybędziemy.

- Ale kiedy i gdzie się zatrzymaliście?- zapytała guwernantka.

- Przyjechaliśmy wczoraj na zaproszenie starego przyjaciela, z którym twój ojciec i ja służyliśmy dawno temu. Zatrzymaliśmy się w jego domu.- powiedział Hammond.

- Przyjaciela? Nie wiedziałam, że papa miał znajomych w okolicy.- zdumiała się panna Carter.

- Bo do niedawna nie miał.- sprostował George.- Generał Jumper dopiero jakiś czas temu wszedł w posiadania tutejszych włości i przeniósł się wraz z rodziną, by lepiej przyjrzeć się nowej inwestycji. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, czas nie mógł być korzystniejszy, skoro i ty tutaj jesteś, moja droga.- dodał.

- W istocie…- przytaknęła jego żona.- Martwiliśmy się o ciebie, skarbie. Ten absurdalny pomysł z posadą, wzbudzał we mnie wiele wątpliwości, ale wygląda na to, że dobrze tutaj sobie radzisz, Sammie. Wyglądasz pięknie, kochanie.- mrugnęła.

- Dziękuję, ciociu, lecz to chyba przesadny komplement.- odparła skromnie dziewczyna.- Tym nie mniej, jak pisałam w liście, rzeczywiście jestem bardzo zadowolona. Pułkownik wszystkich swoich podwładnych traktuje uczciwie i z szacunkiem, a także płaci godziwie. To przyjemność pracować dla takiego człowieka, zwłaszcza, iż to dżentelmen. Mam tutaj wszelkie wygody, a syn pułkownika, to bystry i słodki chłopczyk, o nienagannych jak na pięciolatka manierach. Bóg jeden wie, że czasem zastanawiam się, czy nie jest doroślejszy od ojca, szczególnie w chwilach, kiedy patrzę, jak razem się bawią. Pułkownik bywa wtedy bowiem bardziej dziecinny, niż jego pierworodny.- stwierdziła pobłażliwie, a w jej oczach pojawiło się ciepłe światełko, które natychmiast wzbudziło czujność Elizabeth.

Jak większość kobiet, generałowa Hammond miała intuicję, zwłaszcza tę w sferze sercowej i zastanawiała się, czy za tym wszystkim nie kryje się coś więcej. Znała Samanthę od dziecka. Była jej matczyną figurą, odkąd zmarła żona Jacoba i jej macierzyński instynkt mówił jej, że blondynka żywi do swego pracodawcy znacznie więcej, niż tylko szacunek oraz wdzięczność.

Czyżby nareszcie stało się to, czego od lat oczekiwała? Czy Samantha wreszcie oddała komuś swe serce, a jeśli tak, to czy jest ono bezpieczne? Na razie, mogła tylko mieć taką nadzieję…

-… W każdym razie, cieszę się niezmiernie z tej wizyty.- ciągnęła dalej ich ulubienica.- Brakowało mi was!

- A nam ciebie, dziecko.- uśmiechnął się generał.- Poza tym, obiecałem Jacob'owi przed wyjazdem, że upewnię się, co u ciebie i napiszę mu o tym w liście, a sama wiesz, że nie zwykłem łamać słowa.

- Wiem, wuju i jestem wdzięczna za troskę. Już pisałam do ojca, a on do mnie, ale kolejne dobre wieści z pewnością go zadowolą.- powiedziała.

- I my tak sądzimy. Nie jest to jednak jedyny powód naszych u ciebie odwiedzin.- wtrąciła się Elizabeth.

- A cóż jeszcze się za nimi kryje?- zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna.

- Twoja garderoba, kochanie.- uśmiechnęła się generałowa.- Wiem, że upierałaś się, by co lepsze suknie pozostawić u nas, ale doszłam do wniosku, że tak być nie może. Musisz mieć ze sobą coś na specjalne okazje i nie ma mowy, by to wszystko zjadały mole, kiedy już na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że będziesz potrzebować co najmniej jednej eleganckiej kreacji!- powiedziała zdecydowanym tonem.

- Ależ, ciociu! Ja nie bywam w towarzystwie, więc po co mi eleganckie suknie?!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

- Nie bywałaś, kochanie.- poprawiła ją delikatnie kobieta.- Dotąd mieszkałaś znacznie na uboczu, lecz to się zmieniło. Teraz rezydujesz w mieście, między ludźmi, a na dodatek generałowa Jumper oczekuje cię na swoim gwiazdkowym balu.- dodała.- Sama więc widzisz, że miałam rację, przywożąc tutaj twój kufer, który, tak na marginesie, służba zabrała już na górę.

- Kufer? Bal gwiazdkowy?- Samantha zrobiła wielkie oczy.- Kto zaprasza na bale guwernantki?- spytała cicho.- A może generałowa nie zna mojej sytuacji?

- Przeciwnie, moja droga. Jest jej bardzo świadoma.- zaprzeczył Hammond.- Frank i Emilia bardzo ci współczują, i uważają, że byłoby dla ciebie korzystne, byś powróciła do kręgu. Postawili sobie na cel, że dopóki tutaj jesteś, będą twoimi protektorami i dopilnują, byś bywała w towarzystwie. Kto wie? Może wśród tutejszych notabli zjawi się ktoś, komu nie będzie przeszkadzać twój obecny status i wyjdziesz bogato za mąż?- dodał niepomny faktu, iż serce jego chrześniaczki już nie było wolne.

Samantha jęknęła.

- Dziękuję za troskę, lecz to nie będzie konieczne.- odparła uprzejmie, lecz stanowczo.- Nie szukam męża, wuju, a już na pewno nie zamierzam wychodzić za mąż dla majątku, jeśli to właśnie sugerują Jumper'owie.

- Ależ, nie, skarbie!- zaprzeczyła zaraz Elizabeth.- Może się jednak zdarzyć, że pokochasz majętnego człowieka i to z wzajemnością, i może się to zdarzyć właśnie, gdy będziesz bywać w towarzystwie. To miał na myśli wujek George. Przecież dobrze wiemy, że twój honor nie pozwoliłby ci na nic niemoralnego!- dokończyła z przekonaniem.

- Przepraszam.- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Wiem, że wujek chce dla mnie jak najlepiej i wierzę, że generał Jumper oraz jego żona również mają na względzie mą przyszłość. Jak jednak wspomniałam, nie przypuszczam, by to było dobre rozwiązanie. Poza tym, pułkownik O'Neill może się sprzeciwić moim wyjściom. Pracuję dla niego. Opiekuję się jego synem…- przypomniała.

- Nie jesteś wszakże jego własnością. Chyba masz czas na wychodne?- spytała pani Hammond.

- Owszem, ciociu, lecz nie sądzisz, aby było niewłaściwym uczęszczać na bale, na które z pewnością będzie zapraszany mój chlebodawca? Nie chciałabym go stawiać w niezręcznej sytuacji. Bardzo szanuję pułkownika…- rzuciła blondynka.

- A ja szanuję panią, panno Carter.- usłyszała za plecami ten specyficzny głos i natychmiast oblała się krwistym rumieńcem.

- Sir!- zawołała, natychmiast wstając, gdy pan tego domu wszedł do salonu, wcześniej przez nikogo nie zauważony.

- Proszę nie wstawać, panno Carter.- powiedział uspokajająco, podchodząc bliżej.- Przepraszam również, że ośmielam się przerywać to spotkanie…- dodał.-… lecz słysząc ostatnie stwierdzenie aż w holu, nie mogłem nie zareagować. Madame, sir… Pułkownik Jonathan O'Neill…- przedstawił się z szarmanckim ukłonem.

- Proszę pozwolić mi zaprezentować, sir.- wtrąciła się nieśmiało Samantha.- Generał George Hammond i jego małżonka, Elizabeth. Moi wujowie i opiekunowie na czas nieobecności ojca.- powiedziała, wskazując na parę.

- Niezmiernie mi miło poznać państwa i powitać w moim domu. Wiele o panu słyszałem, panie generale.- odparł Jack.

- A ja o panu, pułkowniku.- uśmiechnął się ten, gdy już młodszy oficer ucałował dłoń starszej z kobiet, oczarowując ją jednocześnie uśmiechem.

Teraz pani Hammond już rozumiała, skąd ów rumieniec na policzkach Sammie. Pułkownik był imponującym przykładem męskiej urody…

- Liczę, że nie uwierzył pan we wszystko, sir.- zażartował O'Neill.- Ludzie lubią przesadzać.

- Och zapewniam, że słyszałem tylko same dobre opinie, pułkowniku. Gdyby było inaczej, nie powierzyłbym panu opieki nad córką najlepszego przyjaciela, szczególnie, że Samantha również dla mnie jest jak córka.- odparł generał Hammond.

- Zapewniam, sir, że zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by nie zawieść tego zaufania.- powiedział zaraz Jack.- Jak wspomniałem, bardzo szanuję pannę Carter i wbrew temu, co może o mnie myśleć, nie zamierzam uniemożliwiać jej wyjść, a już na pewno nie przeszkadzałaby mi jej obecność na przyjęciach. Przeciwnie, może byłyby przez to mniej nudne!- dorzucił z humorem i George się roześmiał.

- Widzę, że nie przepada pan za życiem towarzyskim, pułkowniku.- zachichotała Elizabeth.

- Winny, madame.- przyznał bez skrępowania.- Jestem żołnierzem i nie bardzo pociągają mnie podobne…ummm… spotkania.- dodał.- Gdy nie służę ojczyźnie, znacznie bardziej wolę spokój domowego ogniska, lecz niestety czasem muszę zadośćuczynić swojej pozycji i pojawić się wśród ludzi.

- Doskonale to rozumiem, pułkowniku.- przytaknął generał.- I ja nie przepadam za przyjęciami, ale czasami nie ma innego wyjścia, zwłaszcza, gdy jest się generałem. Nie mogę lekceważyć polityki…

- Ja również nie jestem jej wielbicielem, sir.- przyznał otwarcie Jack.- Dlatego wolę pozostawić ją generałom!- mrugnął szelmowsko raz jeszcze rozbawiając obie panie, na czele Elizabeth, która uznała go za bardzo uroczego mężczyznę.

Hammond się roześmiał:

- Czasem brakuje mi tych dni, gdy i ja, jako zwykły żołnierz, mogłem sobie na to pozwolić.- odparł.- Proszę się cieszyć tym przywilejem, pułkowniku. Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdy zostanie panu po nim tylko wspomnienie!- mrugnął wesoło.

- Mnie to nie grozi, sir!- wyszczerzył się O'Neill.- Nikt będący przy zdrowych zmysłach, nie uczyniłby mnie generałem, a za mało jest pułkowników, aby mnie zdegradować!

Ten komentarz również nie przeszedł bez echa i minął moment, zanim towarzystwo przestało się śmiać, i ochłonęło nieco. Gdy to się stało, Jack dodał:

- Jak widzę, panna Carter jeszcze nie zaproponowała poczęstunku…- tu Samantha zaczerwieniła się słodko zakłopotana, bo istotnie z tego wszystkiego po prostu zapomniała.- Czy uczynią mi więc państwo ten zaszczyt i zasiądą z nami do skromnego podwieczorku? Jedliśmy już niestety obiad…- wyznał z żalem.

- Z przyjemnością, pułkowniku…- zaczęła Elizabeth.

- Jack. Przyjaciele mówią mi Jack.- sprostował szybko, próbując nieco przełamać sztywne zasady etykiety. Chciał, by w jego obecności goście czuli się swobodnie.

- … ale tylko jeśli rzeczywiście nie przeszkadzamy. W końcu, zjawiliśmy się w pańskim, w twoim domu bez zapowiedzi.- zauważyła.

- Madame… Przyjaciele panny Carter i jej rodzina, są tutaj zawsze mile widziani.- poinformował ją poważnym tonem.- Mam wobec niej dług, którego w żaden sposób spłacić mi niepodobna i choć w ten skromny sposób pragnę się zrewanżować za ocalenie syna, choć to zwykła błahostka w porównaniu z bohaterstwem panny Carter. Czy wiedzą państwo, że uratowała mi jedyne dziecko, skacząc za mym jedynakiem do stawu?- spytał.- To cud, że oboje żyją! Jeśli podjęcie jej gości sprawi jej przyjemność, to z serca zapraszam!- dodał emocjonalnie.

Hammondowie potwierdzili, że istotnie wiadome im były te informacje i zgodzili się z pułkownikiem, że chociaż akcja była ryzykowna, to również wielce chwalebna. Koniec końców, onieśmielona komplementami Samantha raz jeszcze przybrała barwę piwonii i odparła skromnie, że zrobiłaby to raz jeszcze, gdyby zaszła potrzeba, bo to z jej winy doszło do wypadku.

Oczywiście Jack się sprzeciwił i polemika między dwojgiem trwałaby zapewne chwilę, gdyby Janet nie obwieściła podania podwieczorku, a w saloniku nie pojawił się przebudzony przed chwilą Charlie. Pułkownik szybko przedstawił synka gościom i niedługo potem cała piątka ruszyła do jadalni. O'Neill eskortował generałową, George- chrześniaczkę, a Charlie grzecznie szedł za nimi, prowadzony za rączkę przez ochmistrzynię.

Podwieczorek okazał się smaczny, rozmowa przy stole interesująca, a czasem nawet zabawna, zaś sam bohater niedawnych tarapatów, mały Charles, znalazł sobie drogę do serc kolejnych przyjaciół. Chłopczyka bowiem nie sposób było nie polubić, zwłaszcza, że oficjalnie uwielbiał swą guwernantkę.

Kiedy więc wieczorem generał i jego żona opuszczali dom pułkownika O'Neilla, byli w doskonałych nastrojach i spokojni o ulubienicę. Najwyraźniej miała tutaj wygodne i przyjemne życie (nawet, jeśli pracowała), a jej chlebodawca był dobrym, wartościowym człowiekiem, ze wspaniałym poczuciem humoru i kręgosłupem moralnym.

Jeśli Elizabeth miałaby być ze sobą szczera, widziałaby w Jacku idealną partię dla Samanthy, lecz obserwując tych dwoje wiedziała, iż nie będzie to łatwa sprawa. Och, przyciąganie między nimi istniało! Co do tego nie miała wątpliwości. Tyle tylko, że oboje byli zbyt uparci, by coś z tym zrobić…

- _Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie taki czas, że to się zmieni._- pomyślała.- _Mogliby się wzajemnie bardzo uszczęśliwić!_

- Dobry człowiek z tego pułkownika, nie sądzisz, najdroższa?- spytał ją mąż, gdy wracali do domu generała Jumpera. Naprawdę polubił młodszego oficera, bo choć czasem nieco niepokorny, Jack O'Neill wiedział, co jest słuszne i nie wahał się o tym mówić. Szczerość zaś, George zawsze miał w wysokim poważaniu.

- Nie mogę się z tobą nie zgodzić, mężu.- odparła.- Jacob będzie zadowolony, że nasza Sammy tak dobrze trafiła.- dodała dwuznacznie, lecz aluzja umknęła generałowi. Nie zdziwiło jej to jednak zbytnio. Mężczyźni rzadko bywali bystrzy na to, co dla kobiet było oczywiste i może kiedyś jej małżonek nareszcie domyśli się, dlaczego Samantha tak stanowczo odmówiła poszukania sobie majętnego męża. Najwyraźniej już takiego znalazła, chociaż niekoniecznie musiała być tego świadoma.

- Czas pokaże.- mruknęła do siebie Elizabeth.- Czas pokaże…

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Dzięki, dziewczyny! Bardzo się staram!_

* * *

VIII

W wieczór balu u generała Jumpera i jego szanownej małżonki, Samanthę zżerały nerwy. Od momentu bankructwa rodziny, unikała podobnych rozrywek, czemu zresztą nie należało się dziwić, ponieważ tylko w oczach nielicznych ich uczestników nie widziała pogardliwych, a co gorsza, pseudo- litościwych spojrzeń. Dopiero utrata majątku uświadomiła dziewczynie, jak w istocie dwulicowy jest świat wyższych sfer. Dopóki ma się pieniądze, wszyscy patrzą na ciebie z uśmiechem, kadzą ci i dogadzają. Kiedy je stracisz, natychmiast odwracają się do ciebie plecami, udając, że cię nie znają. Tak właśnie uczyniła większość z jej tak zwanych przyjaciół i dlatego właśnie Samantha zaprzestała chodzenia na bale, nawet jeśli wuj George, z dobrego serca i przywiązania do niej, nalegał. Mierziła ją ich obłuda…

Dziś po raz pierwszy do miesięcy przyjęła zaproszenie i tylko dlatego, że gospodarzem był dobry znajomy oraz brat broni jej ojca. Czuła jednak uścisk w żołądku, bo chociaż jej suknia nadal była na czasie, to dodatki pozostały skromne. Sprzedała większość swojej biżuterii, by wspomóc rodzinną kasę, pozostawiając sobie tylko co cenniejsze pamiątki po matce- nie tyle kosztowne, co wiążące się z jej najpiękniejszymi wspomnieniami, nawet, jeśli było ich niewiele.

Poprzedniego wieczora podczas kąpieli Samantha umyła włosy, a Cassandra z wprawą nakręciła je na papiloty. Wystarczyło więc tylko ufryzować złote loki podług obowiązującej mody, przyozdobić spinką lub dwiema (nadal posiadała takie z malutkimi diamencikami na końcu, nadające włosom dodatkowego blasku) i skupić się na całej reszcie.

Przez cały ten czas, gdy Cassie jej pomagała, rudowłosa dziewczynka nie szczędziła przy tym ochów i achów wychwalających urodę „panienki", w którą wpatrzona była jak w obrazek, lecz chociaż jej opinia była ważna, to panna Carter zastanawiała się, czy goście generała będą ją podzielać, a co ważniejsze, czy jej wygląd zyska aprobatę w oczach pułkownika, który uczynił jej wielki zaszczyt i zaoferował swoją eskortę. Za nic w świecie na chciałaby przynieść mu wstydu!

-xox-

Jack siedział jak na szpilkach. Sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, by poprosić pannę Carter na swoją partnerkę, a już na pewno nie zastanawiał się, co ludzie powiedzą.

Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przejmował się opiniami tych bufonów! Jego największą w tej chwili troską było, jak to wszystko wpłynie na jego uroczą guwernantkę.

Jakkolwiek miasto było spore, to i tak wszyscy się tutaj znali, a wieści przewijały się tu lotem błyskawicy. Było powszechnie wiadomym, że nowa twarz o blond włosach pracuje dla pułkownika, i że opiekuje się jego synem. Martwił się, że wspólne przybycie stanie się przyczyną niekorzystnych dla panny Carter plotek. Nie było przecież powszechnym, by pracodawca zabierał na bale swoje podwładne…

Z drugiej strony, był mężczyzną wolnym, wdowcem (jedynym w okolicy, należy dodać) w kwiecie wieku, a że guwernantka jego syna przypadkiem okazała się być piękną, młodą kobietą, również stanu wolnego i na dodatek równą mu urodzeniem, to i cóż? Byłoby idiotyzmem przybywać oddzielnymi powozami dlatego tylko, że płacił jej za zajmowanie się jego jedynakiem! Jakby nie patrzeć, zaprosił ją sam gospodarz wieczoru, zamierzając najwyraźniej otoczyć opieką. To już dawało jej pewne przywileje. Niech mówią, co chcą! Panna Samantha miała prawo wejść tam z podniesioną głową, a on był zaszczycony, że może służyć jej ramieniem.

Kiedy zeszła, otoczyło go znajome uczucie całkowitego oczarowania. Widywał już wiele pięknych kobiet i pozostawał przy tym całkowicie niewzruszony. W urodzie panny Carter było jednak coś, co bez trudu ową niewzruszoność przepędzało. W jej towarzystwie po prostu nie potrafił pozostawać obojętny. Była piękna, czarująca, wdzięczna, z natury skromna, chociaż z jej błękitnych oczu biła inteligencja. Na dodatek, miała grację i poczucie humoru, którego powinny jej pozazdrościć te wszystkie napuszone damy, które zanudzały każdego na śmierć, bo w imię etykiety połknęły kawał kija i na wszystkich patrzyły z góry. Przy nich „panna Sammie", jak nazywał ją Charlie, była powiewem świeżego powietrza, morską bryzą, którą się zachwycał, a przede wszystkim dowodem na to, że można posiadać nienaganne maniery, a jednocześnie być _normalnym_ człowiekiem.

Jak on, nie oceniała nikogo z góry. Dla każdego miała ciepły uśmiech i słowo. Przejmowała się losem innych, jak swoim własnym, a dla rodziny i bliskich była gotowa na wszystko, o czym już zdążył się przekonać. Podziwiał ją za to. Podziwiał również jej obszerną wiedzę (nieoficjalnie, rzecz jasna, bo oficjalnie nie przepadał za „naukowcami"), zapał, zainteresowania (zadziwiająco zgodne z jego własnymi), a przede wszystkim fakt, że w jej słowniku nie było słowa „niemożliwe". Cokolwiek przedsięwzięła, zabierała się do tego z pasją i determinacją, i parła do przodu, póki nie osiągnęła celu. Niektórzy mogliby to nazwać ambicją, lecz nie on. Jack rozumiał, dlaczego to robiła. Świat potraktował ją niesprawiedliwie, więc postanowiła mu udowodnić, że to jej nie złamie, że Samantha jest ponad to, że jest silna.

Nie znał drugiej takiej kobiety…

Widać, zauważyła jego zauroczone spojrzenie, bo jej porcelanowe policzki pokryły się cudnym rumieńcem onieśmielenia.

Jej długie włosy, teraz fantazyjnie upięte, lśniły w blasku świec niczym posypane diamentami. Suknia, jasnokremowa (chyba, bo nie za bardzo znał się na tych wszystkich odcieniach), uszyta z tafty i koronki, doskonale podkreślała jej naturalną urodę, kształty i wdzięk, falując lekko z każdym krokiem. Białe, atłasowe rękawiczki nadawały jej elegancji, jednocześnie dyskretnie chroniąc przed chłodem, a całości dopełniały proste, diamentowe kolczyki i dopasowana do nich brosza, zdobiąca jej dekolt.

Na przegubie lewej ręki miała małą torebeczkę, w której bez wątpienia trzymała swe kobiece drobiazgi, a w prawej dzierżyła płaszcz, który niedawno kupiła i którego jeszcze na niej nie widział.

- Czy mogę?- zapytał szarmancko, wskazując wierzchnie okrycie.

Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i skinąwszy głową, podała mu rzeczoną część garderoby, o której z zadowoleniem zauważył, że uszyta była nie tylko z najlepszej owczej wełny, ale na dodatek podszyta ciepłym, miękkim w dotyku lisim futrem. Kaptur zapewniał dodatkową ochronę na wietrzne dni i Jack był bardzo kontent z jej wyboru, ponieważ ślepiec by zauważył, że w poprzednim płaszczu panna Samantha zwyczajnie marzła.

- Dziękuję, sir.- odparła cicho, gdy pomógł jej go założyć.

- Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, panno Carter.- odparł, jak na dżentelmena przystało, po czym dorzucił:- Chciałbym dodać, iż wygląda dziś pani wyjątkowo uroczo. Piękna suknia. Pasuje do pani…- komplementował.

Wiedziała, że mówił szczerze. Zresztą, pułkownik O'Neill nie zwykł stwierdzać nieprawdy. Był otwarty i zawsze mówił to, co myśli, nawet, jeśli ktoś nie zgadzał się z jego opinią. Rzadko spotykało się takich ludzi.

- Cieszy mnie również…- kontynuował.- …że nareszcie kupiła pani nowy płaszcz. Poprzedni był zdecydowanie za cienki na tutejsze zimy i choć niewątpliwie ładny, to w tym względzie prawie całkowicie niepraktyczny. Ten jest elegancki, solidnie uszyty i na pewno będzie lepiej panią chronił.

- I ja tak myślę, sir.- przytaknęła.- Jest w istocie o wiele cieplejszy. Ma nawet mufkę do kompletu.- dodała, kiedy wyszczerzona Cassie zbiegła za nią ze schodów, niosąc zapomniany fragment zestawu.

- Proszę, panienko! Leżała na łóżku!- powiedziała podekscytowana, oczyma wyobraźni już widząc tych wszystkich pięknych i eleganckich ludzi, tańczących do słodkiej muzyki, i swego pana, proszącego do tańca pannę Sammie.- _Ach! Jakby to było romantycznie!_- westchnęła w duszy.

- Dziękuję, Cassie!- uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością blondynka.- W całym tym zdenerwowaniu o niej zapomniałam.- wyznała.

- A czym tu się denerwować, panno Carter?- spytał Jack.- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, będzie pani ozdobą tego wieczoru.- powiedział stanowczo.- Założę się, że generałowie Jumper i Hammond się ze mną zgodzą.

- Raz jeszcze dziękuję, panie pułkowniku…- znów zarumieniła się dziewczyna.- Nie ich opinii się jednak obawiam, lecz całej reszty. Być może niektórym nie spodoba się fakt, że pośród nich bawi się zwykła guwernantka.- przyznała z oporami.

- Panno Carter…- odparł z lekką dezaprobatą.- Można opisać panią wieloma określeniami, ale „zwykła" z pewnością do nich nie należy.- stwierdził.- Poza tym, uczciwa praca nie jest ujmą na honorze, a powodem do dumy, zwłaszcza jeśli wykonuje ją osoba, która z racji swego pochodzenia wykonywać jej nie powinna, a robi to z własnej woli i z wielkim poświęceniem. Bóg mi świadkiem…:- dorzucił jeszcze:- Wielu paniom, że o panach nie wspomnę, z tak zwanej wyższej sfery, przydałoby się jakieś sensowne zajęcie. Być może wtedy dostrzegliby coś więcej, niż czubek własnego nosa.

- Jestem wdzięczna za te miłe słowa, panie pułkowniku, lecz błagam, nich ich pan nie powtarza w towarzystwie. Wybuchłby skandal!- odparła rozbawiona ową szczerością guwernantka.

- I tak mają mnie już za „ekscentryka"…- powiedział z ironią.- Jeden skandal więcej nie robi różnicy!- mrugnął psotnie i córka Jacoba tym razem naprawdę się roześmiała.

Kto jak kto, ale ten mężczyzna zawsze umiał ją rozbawić.

- Jest pani gotowa, panno Carter?- spytał, podając jej swoje ramię.- Podobno ma być kulig o północy!- poinformował ją z uśmiechem.

- Nie zwlekajmy zatem.- odpowiedziała, przyjmując gest.- Zresztą, byłoby nieuprzejmym wobec gospodarzy się spóźnić.

- Ja to nazywam „dobrym wejściem".- rzucił psotnie, a gdy lekko zachichotała, dodał z udawaną naganą:- Proszę nie chichotać, panno Carter!

Zamiast ją powstrzymać, sprawił, że zachichotała jeszcze wyraźniej i choć wysoko uniesiona brew miała wyrażać dezaprobatę, jego ciemne oczy się śmiały.

- _Cel osiągnięty…_- przyszło mu na myśl.- _Przynajmniej już się nie denerwuje._

-xox-

Jak nakazuje zwyczaj, po zdjęciu płaszczy i oddaniu ich służbie na przechowanie, pierwsze kroki skierowali do gospodarzy wieczoru oraz ich gości honorowych- generała i generałowej Hammond, która z promiennym uśmiechem przedstawiła oboje Jumperom. Wkrótce dumny Jack wprowadził Samanthę na salę balową i natychmiast skierował się ku swoim przyjaciołom, zebranym w głębi pokoju, by przedstawić ojcu O'Leary i sędziemu swoją towarzyszkę, no i oczywiście zamienić słówko lub dwa z doktorem Sylerem. Dość powiedzieć, że panna została przez tę klikę entuzjastycznie przyjęta. Niedługo później, do grupy dołączyły żona sędziego Davisa, Anna i Emma, małżonka doktora Sylera, i konwersacja między nimi trwała aż do gongu obwieszczającego kolację.

A potem były tańce…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ A oto balu ciąg dalszy… ;-)_

* * *

IX

Okazało się, że istotnie były na tym przyjęciu osoby, które nader nieżyczliwym okiem spoglądały na „tę guwernantkę". Było to głównie kilka kobiet, niemal zielonych z zazdrości nie tylko dlatego, że panna Carter wzbudzała spore zainteresowanie wśród obecnych mężczyzn, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że najbardziej pożądany wdowiec w okolicy- majętny i przystojny wdowiec, należałoby zauważyć- zdawał się być nią bardzo zajęty. Pułkownik wielką atencją otaczał swoją dzisiejszą partnerkę, najwyraźniej za nic mając fakt, że ta osóbka była jego pracownicą. Co gorsza, owa panna wydawała się być mocno zaprzyjaźniona z generałostwem Jumper, a zwłaszcza z honorowymi gośćmi wieczoru- generałem Hammondem i jego żoną, bardzo wpływowymi personami nie tylko w wojsku, ale też wyższych sferach kilku wielkich miast.

Skąd to wiedziała miejscowa śmietanka? No cóż, opłaca się mieć znajomości tu i tam. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się przydadzą. Zastanawiające jednak było, jakim cudem zwykła guwernantka miała takie koneksje? Niejakim więc szokiem dla niektórych tutaj było, gdy między zebranych przeciekło nieco informacji o pannie Carter, a szczególnie taki drobny szczegół, jakim było jej pochodzenie…

- A więc nie jest zwykłą nauczycielką.- nieco kwaśno stwierdziła jedna z tutejszych, nadal niezamężnych i liczących na dobrą partię panien, panna Kerry Johnson.

- Na to wygląda.- z rozczarowaniem przytaknęła Laira Garren, wdowa mniej więcej w wieku pułkownika, która od dawna miała na niego oko.- Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego zdecydowała się pracować. Przecież to takie poniżające!- dodała z odrazą.- Kobieta powinna prowadzić dom, dbać o męża i rodzić dzieci, a nie zarabiać pieniądze. Od tego są mężczyźni!

- Może to jedna z tych tak zwanych „wyzwolonych"?- rzuciła z obrzydzeniem kolejna z kobiet, Kynthia Pelops.

- „Wyzwolonych"?- spytała Laira.- A z czegóż tu się wyzwalać? Od wieków istnieje ustalony porządek rzeczy, który się sprawdza. Po co chcieć się uniezależniać, skoro to niesie za sobą same problemy?

- Może jest ambitna?- zauważyła Kerry.

- I cóż jej po ambicji? Tak męża nie znajdzie.- naciskała pani Garren.

- Droga pani…- odezwała się Kynthia.- …jeśli pani dotąd nie zauważyła, to radzę się lepiej przyjrzeć. Jakiekolwiek są motywy tej panny, ma już ona całkowitą uwagę pułkownika O'Neilla, który resztę z nas traktuje niemal jak powietrze. Już samo to powinno dać pani do myślenia.

- Obawiam się, że Kynthia ma rację.- westchnęła Kerry.- Wszyscy wiedzą, że pułkownik nie przepada za przyjęciami i przychodzi właściwie z musu. Tymczasem dziś nie tylko nie uciekł najszybciej jak się dało, ale na dodatek świetnie bawi się z panną Carter i kilkoma innymi osobami, praktycznie ignorując całą resztę.- powiedziała.- Przy kolacji siedział u jej boku i prowadził ożywioną konwersację, choć zwykle bywa milczący, a wręcz czasem mrukliwy. Dziś się uśmiechał, a nawet śmiał!- przypomniała ze zdumieniem.- Od czasu, gdy zaczęły się tańce, również nie spuszcza tej panny z oczu, nawet jeśli ona tańczy z kimś innym, co zdarza się dziś nader często, muszę zauważyć. Obawiam się, że ta osóbka ma w sobie coś, co przyciąga naszego pułkownika, którego nie zraża nawet jej hańbiąca decyzja o podjęciu pracy. Co gorsza, on sam jej ją dał!- prawie wykrzyknęła zgorszona.- Śmiem więc twierdzić, że nawet jeśli jeszcze czegoś między nimi nie ma, w co zaczynam powątpiewać sądząc po spojrzeniach jakimi pułkownik ją obrzuca, to wkrótce będzie. Jak się okazuje, pochodzenie nie jest tutaj przeszkodą. Nie byłoby mezaliansu, bo to szlachcianka, a najwyraźniej cała reszta pułkownika nie obchodzi.- dokończyła swoją przemowę.

Nie można się było z tym nie zgodzić, szczególnie, że jakby na dowód tych słów Jack O'Neill właśnie poprosił pannę Carter do kolejnego tańca.

To dopiero wywołało zdumienie! Było ogólnie wiadomym, że pułkownik _nie tańczy_. Nigdy! Coś więc było na rzeczy…

W świetle tak przytłaczających wskazówek, wszystkie rozmówczynie westchnęły w duszy z rozczarowania. Każda z nich, z różnych powodów, od dłuższego czasu planowała zdobycie tego dżentelmena. Jedne chciały jego pieniędzy, inne miłości, a dla jeszcze innych był po prostu kolejnym kaprysem, który, tak się dobrze składało, był bogaty i atrakcyjny. Wyglądało jednak na to, że wszystkie obejdą się smakiem, ponieważ to ta guwernantka, może nietypowa, ale jednak, zrobiła coś, co im się nie udało, choć bardzo się starały- zdobyła względy owej niezdobytej dotąd fortecy.

Sama Samantha, choć boleśnie świadoma rzucanych przez nie gromów, starała się je zignorować i korzystać z faktu, że dla ludzi, których opinię ceniła sobie najbardziej, nie była niewygodną.

Pułkownik, jego najbliżsi przyjaciele, generałostwo Jumper i Hammond traktowali ją ciepło, i przyjaźnie, a tym samym sprawili, że dobrze się bawiła na tym przyjęciu. Nie brakowało jej też partnerów do tańca (niektórzy byli nader natrętni i tych potem starała się unikać), lecz największą niespodzianką i przyjemnością dla niej był moment, gdy to jej chlebodawca skłonił się przed nią lekko, wyciągając ku niej swą dużą, niezwykle męską dłoń i nieśmiało prosząc do walca.

Był to taniec przez niektórych nadal uważany za nieco niemoralny z racji bliższego kontaktu partnerów, ale mimo to podbijający królewskie dwory, a co za tym idzie i resztę wyższych sfer. W jej opinii nie było w nim jednak nic gorszącego, bo chociaż tańczący istotnie byli w większej bliskości, niż na przykład w kotylionie, to przecież między nimi istniała wolna przestrzeń. Z radosnym uśmiechem podała mu więc swoją, otuloną w jedwabną rękawiczkę dłoń (nawet przez ten cienki materiał poczuła przyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż pleców, gdy jego palce oplotły się wokół jej szczupłych palców) i pozwoliła mu się poprowadzić na środek sali. Tam dygnęła pięknie w odpowiedzi na jego szarmancki ukłon i niedługo potem wirowała już w ramionach uśmiechniętego ciepło pułkownika.

- No i wyszło na moje.- powiedział wesoło, gdy z racji kolejnej figury zbliżyli się nieco bardziej w tańcu.

- Sir?- spytała nieco zdezorientowana, a jego oczy zalśniły psotnie.

- Czyż nie zapewniałem, nim wyszliśmy z domu, że będzie pani ozdobą tego przyjęcia?- mrugnął nieco szelmowsko.- Miałem rację. Większość mężczyzn tutaj niemal biła się o jeden taniec z panią i już zwątpiłem, czy i ja będę miał tę przyjemność.- dodał, a jej policzki się zaróżowiły.

- Nie wiedziałam, że jest pan jasnowidzem, panie pułkowniku.- próbowała zażartować, by odwrócić jego uwagę od jej zakłopotania.

- Nie trzeba jasnowidza, by stwierdzić to z całą pewnością, panno Carter.- odparł.- Bez wątpienia żadna z tutejszych panien, z całym szacunkiem dla nich wszystkich, nie dorównuje pani urodą i gracją.- odważył się powiedzieć.

- Obawiam się, że byłoby im przykro to usłyszeć, sir i nie wiem, czy w istocie zasługuję na ten komplement. Tym nie mniej, dziękuję, panie pułkowniku.- odpowiedziała coraz bardziej onieśmielona jego spojrzeniem i słowami.- Co do tańca, nie sądziłam, że pan go pragnie, sir. Mój karnecik nie jest na tyle pełny, by nie znalazło się tam dla pana miejsce.- wyznała czerwona niczym piwonia.

- Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda, panno Carter .- usłyszała w zamian.- Jak powiedziałem, taniec z panią jest marzeniem każdego mężczyzny w tej sali i przypadkiem wiem, że w pani karneciku brakuje już wolnych stron. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że zaszczyciła mnie pani tym walcem.- dodał miękko.

- Nie, panie pułkowniku…- zaprzeczyła.- Przyjemność i zaszczyt leżą po mojej stronie. – dodała.- Dzisiejszego wieczora sprawił pan, że znów poczułam się, jakbym tutaj należała, do tej towarzyskiej śmietanki, a nie czułam tego od dawna. Na dodatek, pańscy przyjaciele zrobili to samo, a te nieliczne wyjątki nie robią większych problemów, poza rzucaniem mi spojrzeń mówiących: „Co tu, do licha, robi zwykła guwernantka?!".

Roześmiał się cicho. Po prostu nie mógł inaczej, gdy usłyszał to stwierdzenie. Jej maniery i język były na co dzień nienaganne, kiedy więc mówiła coś takiego, po raz kolejny udowadniała mu, jak różni się od pewnych ludzi, jak ich przewyższa, ponieważ nie uważa się za kogoś lepszego z racji swojego urodzenia. Poza tym, uwielbiał to ukryte w niej poczucie humoru, tak bliskie jego własnemu. Nie znał drugiej kobiety, która rozumiałaby jego żarty, a jednocześnie potrafiła odpłacać się takimi samymi, nie zatracając przy tym nic ze swego wdzięku, czaru i obycia. Co by nie robiła, pozostawała sobą i to mu się bardzo w niej podobało.

Jack sam nie zauważył, kiedy jego starannie opracowany plan nieangażowania się runął, niczym domek z kart. Tak bardzo próbował zignorować uczucia, które w nim budziła, myśli o niej, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy rzeczone uczucia wkradły się, a potem na dobre zagościły w jego sercu, kiedy myśli o niej zostały jego stałymi towarzyszkami.

Nie chciał się w niej zakochać, a jednak tak się stało.

Podbiła go swoją urodą, odwagą, charakterem, ba, nawet mądrością i nawet, jeśli nadal targały nim obawy, nadal bał się zranienia, to prawda była taka, że z każdym dniem bardziej się w niej zatracał. Nie pomagał też fakt, że najwyraźniej jego syn również za nią szalał i to z wzajemnością, sądząc po śmiechu, który nie raz słyszał w bawialni i szerokich uśmiechach na twarzy obojga, gdy obserwował ich bawiących się razem. Jak na wprawnego żołnierza i obserwatora przystało, był znawcą ludzkich charakterów oraz odruchów i wiedział, że światła w jej oczach, gdy patrzyła na Charlie'ego, nie można udawać. Powinna być tylko jego nauczycielką, mentorką i opiekunką, a jednak stała się czymś więcej. Pokochała go. Jack nie mógł, i prawdę mówiąc, już nie chciał tego ignorować.

A teraz, gdy była tak blisko… Jej zapach, barwa skóry, błękit oczu i złoto włosów były wprost upajające. W jego ramionach była lekka jak piórko, z wdziękiem wirując do taktów muzyki i jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery, najchętniej nigdy by jej z nich nie wypuszczał.

- Powiedziałem to już raz, ale znów powtórzę…- stwierdził.- Wieloma określeniami można by panią opisać, ale „zwykła" z pewnością do nich nie należy, panno Carter. „Niezwykła" za to pasowałoby tutaj doskonale.- dodał i z przyjemnością patrzył, jak szkarłat na jej policzkach przybiera na sile.

Jak to jest, że była tak nieustraszona, tak odważna, a jednocześnie do tego stopnia wstydliwa? Była pełna sprzeczności i bardzo przez to pociągająca…

- Jest pan zbyt uprzejmy, sir.- odparła skromnie.- Nie ma we mnie nic niezwykłego. Jestem po prostu dziewczyną, która robi, co musi w tej sytuacji i bardzo stara się nie zatracić siebie.

- Och, to pani nie grozi!- zapewnił szybko.

- Skąd ta pewność, panie pułkowniku?- zapytała.- Przecież znamy się od niedawna.

Coś mignęło w jego oczach, lecz znikło równie szybko, co się pojawiło, a sam pułkownik odpowiedział:

- Czasem wystarczy chwila, by poznać kogoś na wskroś, a czasem bywa tak, że zna się kogoś całe życie, a potem okazuje się, że wszystko, co wiedziało się o tym kimś, to zwyczajna ułuda. Wierzę, że mam do czynienia z tym pierwszym wypadkiem. Chcę w to wierzyć…- dodał cicho i zanim spytała, co miał na myśli, walc dobiegł końca, a w kolejce do niej znów pojawiło się kilku chętnych tancerzy.

Pułkownik tylko się uśmiechnął, skłonił i pozwolił, by porwał ją kolejny partner, bo przecież nie była jego własnością. Samantha była wolna i mogła tańczyć z kim chciała, nawet jeśli pragnął, by tańczyła tylko z nim.

Tego wieczora nie poprosił jej już więcej, lecz kiedy zmęczona nareszcie przycupnęła na jednym z krzeseł, zapewnił jej swoje towarzystwo, a także przekąski oraz dbał, by jej szklaneczka nigdy zbyt długo nie była pusta. Zabawiał ją rozmową i dyskretnie wspierał, gdy odmawiała swym wielbicielom kolejnych tańców.

O północy generał Jumper istotnie zorganizował kulig z pochodniami, zapraszając do swych sań swoich honorowych gości oraz pannę Carter.

Pułkownik, jakkolwiek chętny jej towarzyszyć, musiał się jednak zabrać z sędzią i doktorem oraz ich żonami. Tym nie mniej jednak, dobrze się bawił, pędząc wśród rozgwieżdżonej nocy i żartując z przyjaciółmi, a kiedy wszyscy wrócili do domu generała na szklaneczkę rozgrzewającego grogu przed rozejściem się do własnych siedzib, znów stanął u boku panny Samanthy i nie opuścił go aż do końca.

Wrócili do swego domu grubo po pierwszej, uśmiechnięci, zadowoleni, choć nieco zmęczeni. Jak to mieli od niedawna w zwyczaju, wypili jeszcze po kieliszku wina w bibliotece (tak na sen) i dopiero wtedy rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.

- Dobrej nocy, panno Carter.- powiedział, gdy się żegnali na górze.- Proszę dobrze wypocząć, bo Charlie zapewne obudzi się rano i znów będzie domagał się całej pani uwagi.

- To kochane dziecko, ale ma pan rację, sir. W istocie jestem zmęczona, lecz jest to dobre zmęczenie.- potwierdziła z uśmiechem.- Dziękuję za ten wieczór, panie pułkowniku…- dodała.- Żałuję jednak, że tańczyliśmy tak mało.- dodała psotnie.- W porównaniu do niektórych moich partnerów, jest pan doskonałym tancerzem.

- Tylko w porównaniu do niektórych?- spytał psotnie, unosząc zabawnie brew.

Zarumieniła się i odpowiedziała:

- Czy naprawdę muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?

- Byłoby miło!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik, a ona zachichotała.

- Dobrej nocy, sir.- szepnęła.

- Dobrej nocy…- odparł równie cicho, a kiedy zniknęła za drzwiami swej alkowy, dodał:- Samantho…

Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Wciąż myślał o niej i o tym, jak dobrze było trzymać ją w objęciach. Zastanawiał się, jak postąpić. Czy znajdzie w sobie odwagę, by po raz kolejny otworzyć przed kimś duszę, narażając się tym samym na ryzyko tego samego bólu, jaki zadała mu Sara? Z drugiej strony, przecież nie chodziło o jakiegoś tam „kogoś". Tutaj chodziło o kobietę, która na nowo sprawiła, że zapragnął kochać i być kochanym. Ta niezwykła istota bez większego trudu znalazła sobie ścieżkę do jego serca, chociaż robił wszystko, by się przed nią ochronić, z unikaniem jej na czele.

Nie pomogło.

Chciał, czy nie, zdobyła go, nawet, jeśli zrobiła to zupełnie niechcący. Niekoniecznie przecież panna Carter musi podzielać jego sentyment. Być może po prostu jest tak, że jest mu wdzięczna za szansę, że go szanuje. Czy w jej oczach mógłby być kimś więcej niż przyjacielem i pracodawcą? Dzieliła ich różnica wieku, której był świadomy i choć nie uważał się jeszcze za starca, ona mogła pragnąć kogoś młodszego, nie obciążonego przeszłością, na dodatek taką, jak ta jego. Owszem, kochała jego dziecko i co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, lecz niekoniecznie musiała pokochać jego samego.

Poza tym, nadal pozostawały jego lęki. Były absurdalne, wiedział o tym, ponieważ wiedział, że Samantha przypominała Sarę tylko z wyglądu. Już udowodniła, że ma inny charakter od jego zmarłej, niewiernej żony. Była szlachetna i uczciwa, a także bardzo wrażliwa na cierpienie innych, gdy Sara zawsze wydawała się być skupiona bardziej na sobie i swoich potrzebach, o czym boleśnie przekonał się, kiedy go porzuciła. Serce mówiło mu, że panna Carter nigdy by tego nie zrobiła, lecz rozum wciąż podsuwał mu wspomnienia tamtego strasznego dnia, gdy jego rodzina się rozpadła.

- Co robić?- szeptał w przestrzeń, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

X

Na Pasterkę znów wybrali się jednym powozem. Zabrali też Jacksonów i Cassie, bo mróz był srogi tej nocy. I chociaż byli stłoczeni w ciasnej przestrzeni, to na ich twarzach widniały uśmiechy. Nawet Charlie im towarzyszył, ponieważ uparł się jak mały osiołek. Nieważne, że nabożeństwo odbywało się o północy. Był zdeterminowany, by wziąć w nim udział i dowiedzieć się, czym różni się od tych coniedzielnych, na które uczęszczał dotąd.

- Jestem już duży! Nie będę spał!- argumentował zawzięcie i choć dorośli powątpiewali, to nie potrafili mu odmówić, kiedy tak błagalnie na nich patrzył.

- No dobrze…- łaskawie odparł Jack, a potem psotnie dodał:-… ale jak poczujesz, że jesteś senny, to przynajmniej nie chrap!- mrugnął.

- Ale, papo! Ja nie chrapię, za to ty, tak!- zaprotestował malec i Samantha zachichotała.

- Proszę nie chichotać, panno Carter!- zażądał pozornie poważnym tonem pułkownik, lecz bez trudu zrozumiała, że żartuje.- A ty, młody człowieku, naucz się rozróżniać drgania podniebienia od chrapania.- dodał, patrząc na rozbawionego synka.

- Obawiam się, sir, że Charlie jest trochę za mały, by opanować tę delikatną umiejętność.- stanęła w jego obronie blondynka, która w duszy śmiała się jak opętana.

- W istocie.- przytaknął O'Neill.- Zapomniałem, że to jeszcze mały pędraczek. Tym razem wybaczam.- stwierdził wyrozumiale.- Musisz się jednak jeszcze podszkolić w tym względzie.- rzucił żartobliwie do chłopca, a ten wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, wiedząc, że ojciec tak naprawdę nie jest zły, lecz się z nim zwyczajnie bawi.

- Tak, papo.- pokornie skinął głową i spontanicznie rzucił się, by go uścisnąć.

Jack bez namysłu chwycił synka w objęcia i odwzajemnił pieszczotę, a potem z wielką łatwością uniósł nad głowę i obrócił kilka razy, wywołując falę radosnego śmiechu u dziecka.

Samantha stała jak urzeczona. Rzadko widywała tak oddanych dzieciom ojców. W ich kręgach czułości zwykle tonowano, by zachować wymagane etykietą pozory, jednak pułkownik nigdy się nie hamował, jeśli chodzi o synka. Otwarcie okazywał mu swoją ojcowską miłość i poświęcał mu sporo czasu. Kiedy Charlie pragnął z nim pomówić, ojciec nigdy mu nie odmawiał, nawet, jeśli był zajęty czym innym. Syn zawsze był jego priorytetem.

W takich momentach jak ten, Samantha, obserwując pułkownika, zauważała, że ów tajemniczy mrok, który zwykle oficer ze sobą nosił, znikał. Zamiast niego, pojawiała się prawdziwa radość. Jej pracodawca promieniał, gdy był ze swym dzieckiem, a przez to w jej oczach stawał się jeszcze przystojniejszym i bardziej pociągającym.

- _Jest cudownym ojcem…_- pomyślała rozmarzona. Wiedziała, że gdyby pułkownik jeszcze kiedyś miał inne dzieci, wszystkie kochałby z tą samą mocą. On urodził się, by być rodzicem…

Nawet jeśli Jack zauważył jej spojrzenie, w całej swojej niepewności zinterpretował je dość opacznie, jako spojrzenie oddanej przyjaciółki. W końcu, tym właśnie byli, czyż nie? Przyjaciółmi. Nie śmiał marzyć, by stali się czymś więcej. Jego zachwiana wiara w siebie nie pozwalała mu na taki luksus. Lepiej mu było mieć tylko jej przyjaźń, niż odkrywszy przed nią swe serce dowiedzieć się, że uczucie, jakie do niej żywił, było nieodwzajemnione.

Pragnął jej miłości, lecz sięgnąć po nią… Nie, nie był na to wystarczająco silny, ani gotowy. Rany nadal jeszcze były zbyt świeże.

- Zasiądźmy zatem do posiłku.- powiedział tylko.- Do nabożeństwa jeszcze kilka godzin, spróbujmy więc zrobić wszystko, by nasz mały pędraczek nie zasnął przed czasem!- mrugnął do synka, a ten znowu się roześmiał.

Charlie kochał ojca ponad wszystko. Miał w końcu tylko jego i to przez większą część swego życia (przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nie pojawiła się panna Sammie) i zawsze czuł się przy nim szczęśliwy. Jego papa zawsze był blisko, zawsze go słuchał i często się z nim bawił. Które dziecko mogłoby pragnąć więcej od rodzica, ponad tę niezaprzeczalną miłość, która była udziałem chłopczyka? Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko, by ojciec poślubił jego ukochaną guwernantkę, czyniąc z niej mamę dla swego jedynaka. To było sekretne marzenie młodego dziedzica Błękitnego Zamku…

Z uwagi na święta, służba stanowiła dziś tylko dwie osoby, które miały pomóc Janet w przygotowaniu potraw, tak więc w domu, poza pułkownikiem, jego synem, panną Carter, Cassie i Jacksonami, była tylko kucharka i jedna służąca, która miała podawać do kolacji. Obie kobiety, po zakończeniu obowiązków, miały wrócić do swoich bliskich, by wraz z nimi świętować narodzenie Chrystusa. O'Neill uważał bowiem, że święta powinno się spędzać w rodzinnym gronie. Na dowód tego, on sam, panna Carter i Charlie wybierali się następnego dnia w odwiedziny do Dixonów.

Między innymi z tego powodu pułkownik wahał się, czy synek powinien im towarzyszyć na Pasterce. Droga do Vorash była bowiem dość ciężka o tej porze roku. Skoro jednak maluch się uparł, to nie było sensu zabraniać. Najwyżej prześpi drogę do domu ciotki i wuja, a potem będzie aktywny aż do nocy.

Pod nieobecność pracodawcy, Janet i Daniel wybierali się do mieszkających w okolicy rodziców Jacksona i zamierzali zabrać ze sobą Cassandrę, która nie miała rodziny i była im praktycznie niczym córka. Zarządca nawet zastanawiał się, czy nie byłoby warto jej adoptować i przysiągł sobie porozmawiać o tym z żoną. W sumie, Janet i tak już przecież matkowała dziewczynce. Adopcja tylko potwierdziłaby to na papierze…

Jako że Jack się uparł, dwójka jego przyjaciół (choć z oporami wynikającymi ze zwyczajów), ostatecznie dołączyła do niego przy stole, a kiedy tylko kolację podano i kucharka wraz ze służącą, Polly, poszły do domów, przywołano również Cassie, która nieśmiało przycupnęła obok pani Jackson. To było dla niej wielkie wyróżnienie, jeść przy stole pana!

Posiłek odbywał się w dość swobodnej atmosferze, jak na tak osobliwy zbór osób. Chyba żaden inny dziedzic nigdy nie dopuścił do swojego stołu pracowników, gdy tymczasem TEN szlachcic zrobił to bez mrugnięcia okiem!

Po jedzeniu Cassandra i Janet zajęły się brudnymi naczyniami, by niedługo później dołączyć do zebranych w salonie, gdzie Samantha właśnie zamierzała usiąść do fortepianu. Jak na wszechstronnie wykształconą pannę przystało, potrafiła doskonale grać i śpiewać, choć jak się potem okazało, nie ona jedna…

Pułkownik początkowo tylko słuchał, gdyż głos w istocie miała miękki i piękny (kolejny raz zachwyciła go swymi uzdolnieniami), lecz gdy zaintonowała jedną z jego ulubionych bożonarodzeniowych pieśni, ku zdumieniu dziewczyny, przyłączył się do niej, a wraz z nim, reszta zebranych. Baryton Jacka był niezwykle przyjemny dla ucha, zwłaszcza, że oficer najwyraźniej posiadał wyczucie muzyczne, w przeciwieństwie do Daniela, który nieco fałszował i Samantha z prawdziwą radością dzieliła z nim ten moment. Widać, ów doświadczony żołnierz posiadał więcej talentów, niż chciałby przyznać!

W każdym razie, towarzystwo bawiło się doskonale, na czele z najmłodszym świętującym, który rzeczywiście doczekał do Pasterki. Nieważne, że przysnął pod sam koniec nabożeństwa, wtulony w opiekuńcze ramiona panny Sammie. Grunt, że doczekał mszy!

Kiedy szóstka opuszczała wreszcie kościół, ojciec wziął Charlie'ego na ręce, lecz ten nie drgnął nawet, gdy pułkownik na chwilę zatrzymał się, żeby porozmawiać z księdzem O'Leary. Kapłan z uśmiechem życzył im wesołych świąt, ciesząc się w duszy, że jego młodszy przyjaciel zdawał się być o wiele spokojniejszy i radośniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Przyczyny bez trudu doszukał się w jego uroczej towarzyszce, którą bardzo polubił, odkąd się pierwszy raz spotkali. Panna Carter bez wątpienia miała dobry wpływ na właściciela Błękitnego Zamku i ojciec O'Leary pomyślał, że nie od rzeczy byłoby, gdyby ci dwoje się pobrali. Pasowali do siebie i było to widać gołym okiem.

Tuż przed opuszczeniem świątyni, Jack zrobił księdzu nieoczekiwany prezent w postaci hojnej darowizny.

- Na nowy dach, ojcze.- powiedział, wręczając mu sakiewkę.- Zauważyłem ostatnio, że jest już nieco sfatygowany.- dodał z nutką humoru.

- Dziękuję, synu!- ucieszył się ksiądz.- Istotnie należałoby go odnowić i z twoim wielkodusznym wsparciem, uda się to wcześniej, niż planowałem. Niech ci Bóg wynagrodzi twoją dobroć!- dokończył zadowolony.

O'Neill tylko się zaczerwienił.

- To nic takiego, proszę księdza.- powiedział skromnie.- Muszę dbać o miejsce, gdzie ochrzciłem syna.

- Z bożą pomocą, ochrzcisz tu jeszcze i inne dzieci!- mrugnął O'Leary, wymownie zerkając na pannę Carter, która nabrała barwy homara.

Pułkownik odkaszlnął niezręcznie.

- Do tego, ojcze, trzeba się jeszcze postarać o żonę.- przypomniał zakłopotany.

- Och, gdybyś tylko naprawdę chciał, Jack, z pewnością pojawiłaby się kandydatka. Nie pozwól, by przeszłość cię powstrzymywała przed ponownym znalezieniem szczęścia.- poradził.

- Prościej powiedzieć, niż zrobić…- wymamrotał oficer i pożegnawszy prędko kapłana, pociągnął Samanthę oraz nieopodal gawędzących z sąsiadami Jacksonów za sobą.

Dobrze, że w powozie było ciemno, to przynajmniej nie musiał się martwić o to, by przypadkiem podświadomie nie dać się przyłapać na gapieniu się w stronę równie spłonionej, co on sam guwernantki.

Aluzje ojca O'Leary były dość jasne i Jack obawiał się, że mogą niekorzystnie wpłynąć na jego znajomość z piękną córką generała. Bał się, że aby uniknąć plotek, Samantha się od niego odsunie…

Blondynka również o tym pomyślała, lecz w jej przypadku tok owych przemyśleń był mniej więcej taki…

- _A co, jeśli pułkownik pomyśli, że mu się jakoś narzucam, że czegoś oczekuję? To prawda, że traktuje mnie jak równą sobie i bardzo mnie wspiera, ale tylko jak dobry przyjaciel. Nie zaprzeczam, że gdyby zechciał się do mnie zalecać, byłabym mu przychylna, lecz najwyraźniej nie ma na to ochoty. Właściwie, wygląda jak mężczyzna, który w ogóle nie zamierza się więcej żenić. Kandydatek przecież mu nie brak, sądząc po spojrzeniach, jakie przyciągał na balu, a jednak żadna z tych pań go nie zainteresowała. Śmierć żony musiała być dla niego wielkim ciosem…-_ dumała w mrokach nocy panna Carter.

Ku uldze obojga, droga do domu zleciała im szybko (na szczęście nie padało tej nocy, a i mróz był mniejszy) i za wyjątkiem momentu, kiedy we dwoje kładli Charlie'ego do łóżka (panna Sammie go przebrała i utuliła, a Jack ucałował na dobranoc), napięcie między nimi nieco zelżało.

To prawda, że minęła chwila, zanim wreszcie zasnęli. W końcu ksiądz dał im do myślenia. Tym nie mniej, zmusili się do odpoczynku, bo jutro, po śniadaniu, czekała ich długa jazda do Vorash Manor. Modlili się tylko, by pogoda dopisała…

-xox-

Poranek okazał się dość przyzwoity jak na tę porę roku. Mróz faktycznie nieco odpuścił, ale padało, tyle że nie była to zawieja uniemożliwiająca podróż. Po prostu prószyło sobie powoli, grubymi, pięknymi płatkami, które nadawały krajobrazowi magicznego wyrazu.

Po przygotowanym przez Janet obfitym śniadaniu, pułkownik, jego syn i ich towarzyszka zabrali swoje niewielkie bagaże, i z pomocą Daniela umieścili w powozie, wraz z kilkoma podarkami dla mieszkańców domostwa Dixonów.

Jack, jak siostra, nigdy nie wybierał się z dłuższą wizytą bez podarunku dla gospodarzy. Tak więc, dla szwagra wiózł baryłkę swego najlepszego Porto, dla Kate piękny szal na chłodne wieczory, który pomogła mu wybrać w miejscowym sklepie panna Carter (która od siebie wyhaftowała dla wszystkich śliczne chusteczki do nosa, uszyte z najlepszego płótna i koronki), zaś dla chłopców- różnej maści zabawki.

Gdy już wszyscy byli w środku, pani Jackson podała im kosz z prowiantem oraz napitkiem dla podróżników i dopiero wtedy woźnica uderzył batem, wprawiając konie w ruch.

Z uwagi na porę roku, podroż, która zazwyczaj trwała sześć godzin ciągłej jazdy, została podzielona na dwie tury. Po pierwszych trzech godzinach na zaśnieżonych drogach, grupa zatrzymała się w niedużej, ale solidnej tawernie, by zjeść gorący posiłek, ogrzać się trochę i pozwolić koniom odpocząć przed następnym etapem.

Jakieś dwie godziny potem, po sycącym obiedzie, posileni na ciele i duszy, ruszyli w dalszą drogę, z zainteresowaniem obserwując przez szyby powozu otaczające ich okolice.

Jack rzadko podróżował tędy zimą. W zasadzie, wolał wtedy siedzieć w domu, ale tym razem chciał, by Kathlenn poznała nową lokatorkę Zamku, na co usilnie nalegała w słanych do niego listach. Wiedział, że była zmartwiona jego decyzją o zatrudnieniu guwernantki i chciał ją uspokoić, więc w jednej z odpowiedzi opisał siostrze bohaterski czyn Samanthy i odkryte w niej z biegiem czasu zalety. Od tamtego momentu już nie miał spokoju. Kate uparła się, by przywiózł pannę Carter do Vorash i nic nie mogło jej przekonać, by poczekała z zawarciem znajomości do wiosny.

Zresztą, co się dziwić? Jakby nie patrzeć, była z O'Neillów, a ci upór mieli we krwi!

W każdym razie, pułkownik nie miał innego wyjścia, a poza tym, Charlie bardzo ucieszył się na wieść, że będzie miał okazję spotkać się z wujostwem i kuzynami, których bardzo lubił, i z którymi zawsze dobrze się bawił. Nie mógł odmówić synowi tej przyjemności. Po prostu nie mógł.

Pod koniec podróży, pogoda się pogorszyła, skutkiem czego było niemal ciemno i przerażająco zimno, kiedy dotarli nareszcie do dworu Dixonów.

W czasie, kiedy służba zajęła się bagażem, końmi i woźnicami, pan domu pośpiesznie wprowadził zmarzniętych O'Neillów oraz ich towarzyszkę do środka, gdzie wylewnie powitała ich Kate wraz z synami.

Jak tylko pułkownikowa ujrzała pannę Samanthę, wyszczerzyła się w duchu. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu, by zrozumieć, że urocza blondynka miała wielki wpływ na jej brata i bratanka, którzy, nawet jeśli nie zamierzenie, wpatrywali się w nią jak w obrazek. Po krótkiej konwersacji z nią doszła również do wniosku, że panna owa rzeczywiście posiada wiele zalet, jak zapewniał ją wcześniej Jack i z pewnością jest równie oddana obu O'Neillom, co oni jej. Raz, czy dwa nawet przyłapała pannę Carter, jak ta, z rozmarzeniem w oczach, zerkała na nieświadomego niczego Jacka.

- _Och, bracie!-_ pomyślała.- _Gdybyś tylko otworzył szeroko oczy i rozejrzał się wokoło, pewna panna mogłaby cię uczynić bardzo szczęśliwym mężczyzną!_

Na razie jednak wyglądało na to, że Jonathan nie dostrzegał subtelnych oznak uczucia dziewczyny, choć sam wyraźnie coś do niej czuł. Nie, żeby panna Carter o tym wiedziała…

Z jakiegoś powodu ci dwoje zabrnęli w ślepy zaułek i zupełnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że Kupido przeszył ich serca tą samą strzałą miłości.

- Być może trzeba będzie im trochę dopomóc!- zdecydowała Kate, szykując się po udanej kolacji do snu.

- Znowu mówisz do siebie, najdroższa?- zachichotał jej mąż, obejmując ją od tyłu w pasie i spoglądając w to samo lustro, przy którym jego żona rozczesywała swoje długie, brązowe włosy.

- Bynajmniej, mój drogi.- odparła, wtulając się w niego.- Zastanawiałam się tylko, jakby tu oświecić mego kochanego brata.- dodała.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że chcesz go wyswatać z panną Carter!- roześmiał się wesoło Dave. Kate znana była ze swych zapędów do kojarzenia par i zapewne gdyby nie pochodziła z zamożnej, arystokratycznej rodziny i nie była mężatką, zrobiłaby karierę jako swatka.

- Są dla siebie stworzeni, Davidzie!- potwierdziła entuzjastycznie.- Tyle tylko, że tego nie widzą.- dodała z rezygnacją.- Biedny Charlie potrzebuje matki, a znając mojego drogiego braciszka, będzie czekał jeszcze bardzo długo!

- Kate, najdroższa…- westchnął pan Dixon- Chyba nie zapomniałaś, przez co przeszedł z Sarą? To naturalne, że ma swoje obawy przed kolejnym małżeństwem…

- I powinien…- przytaknęła- …jednak nie w przypadku, gdy właściwą kobietę zesłało mu Niebo! Samantha byłaby idealną bratową, żoną dla Jacka i matką dla jego syna, ale jak braciszek szybko nie zacznie zalotów, znajdzie się inny chętny, bo żadna dziewczyna nie chce czekać wiecznie. Cóż to byłaby za strata dla nich obu!- stwierdziła stanowczo.

- Nie twierdzę, że nie, żono.- odparł powoli.- Proszę cię jednak, byś nic nie robiła pochopnie, bo możesz tylko zaszkodzić. Pozwól, by sami zrozumieli swoje uczucia. Jeśli będziesz naciskać, gotowi się ich zupełnie wyprzeć.- dodał.

- Naciskać nie będę, mężu…- zgodziła się.- Nie oczekuj jednak, że od czasu do czasu nie szepnę słówka lub dwóch. Być może właśnie tego potrzebują…

- Obyś się nie myliła, Kate.- powiedział, zanim zaprowadził ją do łoża.

- Słodkich snów, pani Dixon…- szepnął, gdy już wymościła sobie gniazdko w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

- Wzajemnie, panie Dixon.- odpowiedziała i po krótkim buziaku, oboje zamknęli oczy.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**__ Swaty, swaty… ;-)_

_Czy wspomniałam już, jak doceniam Wasze komentarze, dziewczyny? Doceniam i to bardzo! Co więcej, wygląda na to, że „Sekrety…" to najpoczytniejsza z moich opowieści i chyba najczęściej komentowana._

_Dziękuję! Te słowa zachęty, które mi przysyłacie, wiele dla mnie znaczą, tak więc wielkie __**THANK YOU dla Madi92, Lexi, sammie77a**__ i każdego, kto jeszcze mnie czyta!_

* * *

XI

Kiedy patrzył na nią, bawiącą się z Charlie'em i synami Kate oraz Dave'a w śniegu, nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia. Była taka naturalna wokół dzieci. Była inteligentna, niezależna i ambitna, a jednak nie zatraciła przy tym naturalnego ciepła i instynktu macierzyńskiego. Co ważniejsze, przy całej swojej opiekuńczości, pozwalała chłopcom być sobą. Nie ograniczała w żaden sposób ich wyobraźni, na co dowodem był nieco niekonwencjonalny bałwan śniegowy, ustawiony przy wejściu do ich „fortu" zbudowanego ze sporych śnieżnych bloków. Jeszcze bardziej rozczulający był fakt, że to ona zaprojektowała dla maluchów ten „zamek", czerpiąc inspirację z jednej z przeczytanych przez siebie książek o ludziach nazywających się Inuitami albo Eskimosami, którzy swoje domy budowali na tej zasadzie i nazywali je „igloo". Konstrukcja Samanthy, choć nieco zmodyfikowana, jak na razie dzielnie opierała się wojnie na śnieżki i z pewnością zapewniała dzieciom moc dobrej zabawy, w jej pracodawcy wzbudzając kolejne pokłady fascynacji i zauroczenia dziewczyną.

- Dla niej nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych!- szepnął sam do siebie, nie wiadomo który już raz.

- Niezwykła młoda dama, szwagrze.- stwierdził rozbawiony pułkownik Dixon, gdy stanął obok rozmarzonego przyjaciela. Ciekawiło go, czemu Jack tak intensywnie się przygląda i teraz miał swoją odpowiedź, która bez dwóch zdań zainteresowałby Kate.- Czarująca, miła dla oka, ciepła i najwyraźniej również piekielnie pomysłowa!- dorzucił z humorem.

- Rzeczywiście.- przytaknął O'Neill.- Miałem wielkie szczęście, że zgodziła się uczyć Charlie'ego. Rzadko widuje się tak elokwentne i inteligentne guwernantki, które na dodatek wiedzą, jakie wartości są najważniejsze w życiu. Panna Carter to anioł zesłany nam z Nieba, Dave. Jest nieocenioną pomocą.- dodał niewinnym tonem.

- Tylko pomocą, Jack?- spytał bez ogródek drugi oficer.- Mam wrażenie, że jest w tym coś znacznie więcej…

- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz, szwagrze!- zaprotestował natychmiast szpakowaty mężczyzna.

- Przyjacielu, nie zapominaj, z kim rozmawiasz.- przypomniał mu David.- Znam cię nie od dziś i nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem twojego oczarowania panną Carter. Oczarowania, w którym przecież nie ma nic złego.- podkreślił.- Po co zaprzeczać, gdy ewidentnie widać, że darzysz ją afektem?- spytał łagodnie.

- Ja…- zająknął się O'Neill. Nigdy nie było mu łatwo rozmawiać o uczuciach. W tym względzie był raczej nieśmiały. Owszem, na cudze problemy sercowe zawsze zdawał się mieć dobrą radę (w końcu, to on przekonał Davida, że warto walczyć o Kathlenn, mimo że łatwo nie było), lecz na własne… Powiedzmy, że łatwiej mu było radzić, niż stosować się do własnych rad, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy okazało się, że jego pierwsza wybranka tak łatwo go oszukała. O ile przedtem był tylko nieśmiały w miłości, to dziś na dodatek miał silnie nadszarpniętą pewność siebie, a to mu wcale nie pomagało w uporaniu się z „problemem".

- No dalej, Jack! Wiem, że potrafisz.- zachęcał łagodnie Dixon i po chwili istotnie osiągnął swój cel.

- Masz rację. Oczarowała mnie. To chciałeś usłyszeć?- spytał z rezygnacją.

- Nie tyle chciałem to usłyszeć, co ty musiałeś powiedzieć to głośno, szwagrze.- odparł Dave.- Przyznaj, nie lżej ci teraz na duszy, gdy już to z siebie wyrzuciłeś?

- Możliwe, ale to wciąż nie rozwiązuje mojego problemu.- odpowiedział O'Neill.

- Problemu? Ja żadnego nie widzę.- stwierdził rzeczowo mąż jego siostry.- Kochasz ją, więc dlaczego nic z tym nie zrobisz? Jesteście oboje ulepieni z tej samej gliny. Szlachetnie urodzeni, fizycznie atrakcyjni, młodzi…

- Tak, zwłaszcza ona.- mruknął pod nosem Jack.

- Nie więcej, niż dziesięć, góra dwanaście lat!- zaprotestował David.- To żadna tam wielka różnica wieku, zwłaszcza, że panna Carter jest nadzwyczaj dojrzała i ma wyrobiony pogląd na świat. Kiedy wczoraj dyskutowaliście ze sobą w bibliotece, Kate i ja mieliśmy wrażenie, że kłócicie się jak stare, dobre małżeństwo. Co ważniejsze, wasz spór zakończył się równie szybko, co się zaczął i to na zasadzie obopólnego porozumienia. Rozchodziliście się do swoich pokoi nie tylko pogodzeni, ale przede wszystkim zgodni. Dla mnie to jasne jak słońce, że jesteście dobrze dobrani, Jack.- mówił.- Wiem, że się boisz…- dodał ciszej.- Po tym, co uczyniła ci Sara, to naturalne, ale nie pozwól, by lęk zniszczył twoją szansę na prawdziwe szczęście z wartościową kobietą. Panna Samantha jest tego warta. Zasługuje na to, by ktoś pokochał ją tak, jak tylko ty mógłbyś to uczynić. Nie bój się otworzyć przed nią serca.- dorzucił miękko.

- Ojciec O'Leary powiedział coś podobnego…- przyznał cicho srebrnowłosy oficer.

- Ma rację!- wyszczerzył się Dixon.

- Być może, ale zapominasz o jednym, Dave…- odpowiedział Jack.- Ona musiałaby być mi wzajemną.- zauważył znacząco.

- A uważasz, że nie jest?- zapytał brunet.

- Sam nie wiem…- westchnął Jack.- Z pewnością jest mi dobrą przyjaciółką: szczerą, pomocną, wspierającą i mądrą. Co do całej reszty, cóż kobieta jej pokroju- piękna, inteligentna, wrażliwa i odważna, miałaby dostrzec we mnie- zgorzkniałym wdowcu, z bagażem życia na barkach i tajemnicami, których nie życzyłbym nikomu?- spytał niemal szeptem.

- Zgorzkniały wdowiec?- Dixon uniósł brew.- Może zanim ją poznałeś, Jack.- przyznał częściowo.- Jednak w jej obecności daleko ci do zgoszkniałego. Masz pojęcie, jak często się teraz uśmiechasz, przyjacielu? Jak wesołym się stałeś, odkąd jest blisko? Od lat cię takim nie widziałem, odkąd Sara złamała ci serce!- powiedział Dave.- Jesteście tu już tydzień z okładem i ani razu cień nie zasnuł twojego oblicza. Uważam więc, że ów zgorzkniały mężczyzna zakończył swój żywot wraz ze śmiercią Sary i przybyciem panny Carter do twojego domu. Poza tym…- dorzucił:-… widziałem już gorsze partie!- mrugnął szelmowsko do szwagra.- Jesteś w kwiecie wieku, Jack. Właściwie, jesteś w lepszej formie, niż twoi równolatkowie.- argumentował.- Jesteś przystojny, obyty w świecie, oczytany, choć do tego akurat się nie przyznajesz…- zachichotał.- Masz nienaganne maniery i prezencję, odwagę, honor i dobre serce. Dlaczego dziewczyna, która dzieli twoje poglądy i z pewnością nie jest ślepa, miałaby nie być ci wzajemną?- zapytał.

- A co z moimi tajemnicami?- upierał się O'Neill.- Czy mam prawo ją nimi obciążać? Przecież, jeśli zdecydowałbym się do niej zalecać, musiałbym wyznać jej prawdę. Przekonałem się bowiem, że szczerość, to podstawa udanego związku, Dave.- powiedział z wahaniem.

- Szukasz problemów, gdzie ich nie ma, przyjacielu.- odparł Dixon.- Jeśli jednak naprawdę tak cię to martwi, pozwól jej zdecydować. Najwyżej uzna, że nie chce dzielić ich z tobą, ale wtedy przynajmniej będziesz wiedział, na czym stoisz.- poradził.- Bezczynność w niczym ci nie pomoże, Jack. Wzmoże tylko twoje męki i nie rozwiąże niczego. Tylko jeśli otwarcie rozmówisz się z panną Samanthą, ulżysz sobie i mojej Kate, która jest święcie przekonana, że wy dwoje jesteście sobie pisani. Kto wie?- dodał jeszcze z uśmiechem.- Może wynik tej konwersacji przyjemnie cię zaskoczy?!- mrugnął Dave i poklepawszy szwagra dobrotliwie po plecach, zostawił go, by Jack mógł w spokoju przemyśleć tę rozmowę. Więcej zrobić nie mógł, jednak był pewien, że jego małżonka doceni wysiłek, jaki włożył w otwarcie oczu jej brata. Zresztą, nie zrobił tego tylko dla niej, lecz dla szczęścia Jacka, którego kochał i szanował jak własnego brata. Może w ten drobny sposób nareszcie mu się odpłaci za wsparcie, jakiego szwagier udzielił mu w walce o miłość i rękę Kate? Po drugie, odrobina własnej satysfakcji też nie byłaby od rzeczy…

Jack znów westchnął głęboko i powrócił wzrokiem do obrazka za szybą. Kate właśnie wyszła na zewnątrz i rozmawiała przyjacielsko z Samanthą, podczas gdy chłopcy nadal harcowali w śniegu, roześmiani i szczęśliwi, mimo że mróz zaróżowił im policzki, a ich rękawiczki z pewnością były już przemoknięte. Jego synek dosłownie promieniał i co jakiś czas podbiegał do panny Carter, by zamienić z nią parę słów, albo po prostu ją uścisnąć, a ona zawsze miała dla niego ciepły uśmiech i buziaka.

- _Ona nigdy nie porzuciłaby własnego dziecka…_- pomyślał z rozrzewnieniem. Mimo że fizycznie podobna, była tak różna od Sary, tak pozbawiona egoizmu.- _Jakim cudem nie wyszła jeszcze za mąż? Przecież musiała mieć mrowie zalotników zanim jeszcze jej rodzina straciła majątek. Piękna, zdolna, mądra i dobra, a jednak samotna.-_ tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało, bo nigdy nie miał śmiałości spytać, czy nie zostawiła za sobą żadnego ukochanego.

Czy rzeczywiście miałby u niej szanse, gdyby ruszył w konkury? Czy mógłby zdobyć jej serce? W uczuciu do niej odkrył nowe pokłady własnej siły i determinacji, chęć, by zacząć żyć od nowa. Gdyby go zechciała, żyłby dla niej i umarł dla niej. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa i bezpieczna, a już na pewno dopilnowałby, aby wiedziała, jak bardzo jest przez niego kochana. Drugi raz nie popełniłby tego samego błędu, co z Sarą, która wyznała mu na łożu śmierci, że to jego częsta nieobecność w domu i niemrawość w okazywaniu uczuć pchnęły ją w ramionach innego. To, że nie umiał i nie chciał mówić o swoim mężowskim afekcie, było główną przyczyną zdrady jego żony, która poczuła się niedoceniana i niewystarczająco kochana. Gdyby Samantha przyjęła jego miłość, powtarzałaby jej do końca życia, jaka jest dla niego cenna.

- Lecz najpierw musiałbym się odważyć z nią pomówić.- mruknął sam do siebie i spojrzał na nią z uczuciem.

Zupełnie, jakby poczuła na sobie jego wzrok, uniosła głowę i popatrzyła w okna domu, przeszukując każde z osobna, by wkrótce odnaleźć to właściwe.

- _Czy ona się zarumieniła?_- pomyślał, widząc szkarłat na policzkach ukochanej_.- Nie, to tylko mróz!_- przekonywał sam siebie. Teorii tej jednak przeczyło nieśmiałe spojrzenie, które mu posłała, takie spod rzęs.

Kate, która pobiegła wzrokiem za wzrokiem przyjaciółki, uśmiechnęła się szeroko na ten widok. Na jeden moment Samantha i Jack zapomnieli o całym bożym świecie, zapatrzeni w siebie i pomimo że trwało to krótko, wystarczyło pani Dixon, by potwierdzić jej przypuszczenia. Byli zakochani…

- Mój brat ma o tobie wysokie mniemanie, Samantho.- powiedziała ciepło, gdy dziewczyna wróciła do rzeczywistości po tym, jak Jack zniknął w głębi pokoju.- Podziwia cię…

- Pułkownik jest dla mnie bardzo dobry.- przyznała z onieśmieleniem dziewczyna.- Wiele mu zawdzięczam i jestem zaszczycona, że ceni moją pracę.- dodała.

- Droga przyjaciółko...- mrugnęła pani Dixon.- Nie przeczę, że uważa cię za doskonałą opiekunkę dla synka, lecz nie miałam na myśli tego rodzaju podziwu. Czyżbyś nie zauważyła jego zauroczenia?- spytała miękko.

- Zauroczenia?- panna Carter zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.- Pułkownik żadną miarą…

- Zapewniam, że się mylisz, moja droga.- przerwała jej natychmiast Kate.- Budzisz w nim głębokie uczucia. Pytanie tylko, czy byłabyś skłonna je odwzajemnić?- spytała ostrożnie.

- Głębokie uczucia? Ja? Ależ, jestem tylko jego pracownicą!- szepnęła blondynka.- Darzy mnie przyjaźnią, to fakt, lecz nie głębszym afektem.- przekonywała się.

- Dlaczegóżby nie?- rzuciła Kate.- Czy jesteś w czymś gorsza od niego? Oboje jesteście równi urodzeniem, myślicie podobnie, a nawet jeśli się ze sobą nie zgadzacie, to i tak zawsze się godzicie. Jesteście młodzi, czarujący, piękni, mądrzy, uczciwi, honorowi i dobrzy, a to, że dla niego pracujesz, nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Szczególnie dla niego.- mówiła z przekonaniem brunetka.

- Pani się myli, pani pułkownikowo…- upierała się cicho jej rozmówczyni.

- Kate.- poprawiła ją zaraz kobieta.- Prosiłam, byś mówiła mi Kate. Poza tym, w tym przypadku jestem pewna tego, co mówię i nie tylko dlatego, że odkąd nas odwiedziliście, nie widziałam go radośniejszego i szczęśliwego, lecz dlatego, że w jego oczach widzę szczere uczucie do ciebie, uczucie wykraczające poza przyjaźń. Wiem, że mój brat jest nieśmiałym adoratorem. Jest bardzo skryty w sprawach serca, lecz uwierz mi, gdy powiem, iż dzięki tobie znów się śmieje, znów żyje, a przez ostatnie trzy lata, nim się pojawiłaś, po prostu wegetował. Czy, gdyby odkrył przed tobą duszę, mogłabyś odwzajemnić jego uczucie?- spytała raz jeszcze.- Ręczę, że mój brat by cię uszczęśliwił.

- Wierzę w to.- odparła panna Carter.- To wspaniały człowiek i gdyby rzeczywiście…- wymamrotała zawstydzona.-…Ja… byłabym zaszczycona.

- Lecz, czy wzajemna?- nadal naciskała Kate.

W całym swoim onieśmieleniu, Samantha nie mogła zaczerwienić się już bardziej, więc tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i nieznacznie skinęła głową, wywołując szeroki uśmiech na twarzy pani Dixon. To wystarczyło jej za odpowiedź, odpowiedź, na którą tak liczyła…

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**__ No i zbliżamy się do tej czarownej chwili, tylko czy w istocie będzie ona tak magiczna? Przekonajmy się! ;-)_

* * *

XII

Dixonowie byli z siebie niezwykle zadowoleni po owych rozmowach z zakochanymi. Widać było, że Jack i Samantha byli jakby bardziej świadomi siebie nawzajem, bardziej na siebie wyczuleni. Ich reakcje na bliskość były czasem słodkie i nierzadko zabawne dla obu małżonków, zwłaszcza nieco niezręczne, a można by nawet rzec- fajtłapowate próby pomocy ze strony Jonathana, który jakimś cudem zdołał nawet oblać ukochaną winem, jakie Kate serwowała do posiłku. Dość powiedzieć, że przepraszał uniżenie, czerwieniąc się nie mniej od homara i żałując swej nieporadności.

Sama Samantha przyjęła to z właściwą sobie wyrozumiałością, nieśmiałym uśmiechem i rumieńcem na policzkach, zwłaszcza, że widziała, jak przykro było pułkownikowi z powodu zabrudzenia sukni. Poza tym, pochlebiało jej, że potrafiła wprawić jego zazwyczaj spokojne i silne dłonie w drżenie- bezpośrednią przyczynę tej małej katastrofy.

- Każę ją wyczyścić, panno Carter, a jeśli plama nie zejdzie, kupię pani nową suknię!- powiedział zdecydowanie, gdy po raz kolejny zapewniła, że to nic takiego. Nie pomogły przekonywania, więc tylko przeprosiła biesiadników i dygnąwszy z gracją, pośpieszyła do swej alkowy, aby się przebrać i oddać rzeczoną część garderoby do prania.

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, po jej wyjściu biedny Jack był niepocieszony swoją wpadką i poczuł się po prostu śmiesznie, przekonany, że taki właśnie jest w jej oczach- nieporadny i śmieszny.

- _Też mi admirator!_- skrytykował się w myślach.- _Jeszcze kilka takich sytuacji, a odrzuci cię zanim jeszcze otworzysz usta! Weź się w garść, bo panna Carter potrzebuje mężczyzny, a nie ciamajdy!_

Naturalnie, pojęcia nie miał, że ukochana żadną miarą nie podzielała jego samokrytycyzmu. Znała go już od jakiegoś czasu i wiedziała, że normalnie był bardziej opanowany i skupiony. Jego oczywista teraz atencja wzbudzała w niej jednak nader ciepłe uczucia, a lekka niezdarność była słodką odmianą w porównaniu z kilkoma złotoustymi, lecz pustymi absztyfikantami, którzy zalecali się do niej niczym tokujące cietrzewie, gdy jeszcze była bogata. Wskazywała bowiem na człowieka skromnego, nieśmiałego i szczerego w uczuciach, który czynem nadrabia (lub próbuje nadrabiać) brak wyznań. Jeśli nawet dotąd mogła powątpiewać w „zauroczenie" pułkownika, to od tej chwili zaczęła do siebie dopuszczać myśl, że być może w istocie jest mu bliską, że jej własne uczucie nie jest nieodwzajemnione.

Radowała ją ta myśl. Radowała niezmiernie!

Z pomocą pokojówki, szybko zasznurowała kolejną, tym razem błękitną sukienkę, która podkreślała kolor jej oczu i upewniwszy się, że wygląda ładnie, zeszła znów do jadalni, gdzie niecierpliwie oczekiwano na jej powrót.

Kate zachichotała w duszy na widok miny brata, który wybitnie rozmarzonym spojrzeniem obrzucił ich jasnowłosą przyjaciółkę, a przyłapany na tym spojrzeniu, odkaszlnął z zakłopotaniem, po czym prędko wstał, by pomóc pannie Carter ponownie zasiąść przy stole.

Tym razem, ku jego uciesze oraz uldze, obyło się bez incydentów, a Samantha podziękowała mu miękkim spojrzeniem i dobrym słowem.

- Panno Sammie! A na deser będzie ciasto dyniowe!- zawołał z entuzjazmem Charlie, z uwielbieniem zerkając na opiekunkę i już w gotowości trzymając widelczyk.

- A my lubimy ciasto dyniowe, czyż nie?- mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo i malec przytaknął twierdząco wespół z kuzynami, rozbawiając dorosłych uczestników posiłku.

Reszta obiadu przebiegła już spokojnie, po czym dzieciom pozwolono odejść od stołu i wrócić do zabawy. Dorośli tymczasem przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie Kate zaproponowała grę w karty.

Była to równa potyczka, podczas której okazało się, że panna Carter potrafi całkiem nieźle blefować i posiada przy tym strategiczne wyczucie. Niektóre jej zagrania wywołały niekłamany podziw u obu oficerów, którzy żartowali, że blondynka byłaby lepszym generałem niż niejeden mężczyzna.

- Och! Zapewne to po prostu wpływ mojego ojca.- odparła skromnie po usłyszeniu komplementu.- Trudno się czegoś nie nauczyć, gdy ma się tak dobrego oficera w domu. Ojciec lubi podyskutować o logice i strategii, a że nie ma syna, padło na mnie!- dodała wesoło.

- W takim razie, nie chciałbym stawać w bitwie naprzeciwko żadnego z was.- stwierdził Dave Dixon.- Zwycięstwo nie byłoby łatwe!

- O ile w ogóle pan by wygrał, sir.- zażartowała Samantha i mąż Kate się wyszczerzył:

- Touché, panno Carter!- zawołał z uznaniem.

- Dobrze powiedziane, przyjaciółko!- roześmiała się pułkownikowa.- Nareszcie ktoś, kto potrafi ograniczyć ich żołnierskie ego!

- Hej! Moje ego nie jest przesadnie wielkie!- zaprotestował Jack, który dotąd z fascynacją przyglądał się pojedynkowi między swą wybranką, a szwagrem. Sam przegrał wszystkie rozdania, bo był „nieco" rozkojarzony. Nietrudno się domyślić, z jakiego powodu…

- Skoro tak mówisz, mój drogi bracie…- mrugnęła pani Dixon, tym razem wywołując chichot u Samanthy.

- Panno Carter?- pułkownik O'Neill zwrócił się do blondynki.

- Tak, sir?- odparła niewinnie, choć wiedziała, co zaraz usłyszy.

- Co mówiłem o chichotaniu?- spytał z wysoko uniesioną brwią.

- Żadnego chichotania, panie pułkowniku.- odpowiedziała tym samym, niewinnym tonem.

- A więc?- naciskał.

Zanim któreś z Dixonów zdążyło go zbesztać za te pytania, Samantha się roześmiała, a Jack razem z nią. Najwyraźniej ci dwoje stworzyli sobie prywatny żarcik, który dowodził, jak dobrze się rozumieją.

- Ach! Jacy oni słodcy!- Kate szepnęła do męża i brunet nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Rzeczywiście stanowili zgrany duet.

Później Samantha usiadła do fortepianu, a Jack stanął u jej boku, by przewracać dla niej kolejne strony zapisów nutowych. Taki przynajmniej był jego oficjalny powód. Po cichu zaś zachwycał się nie tylko grą ukochanej (czystą i bezbłędną), lecz również aromatem jej włosów i perfum, które tego dnia nosiła. Za każdym razem, gdy się pochylał, aby przewrócić kartkę, wprost upajał się jej unikatowym zapachem, tak świeżym i niewinnym, jak ona sama. Z radością też zauważył, że być może rzeczywiście nie był jej obojętny. Świadczył o tym chociażby uroczy rumieniec na jej policzkach, dodający jeszcze więcej blasku jej cerze.

- Jest nią kompletnie oczarowany, nie sądzisz, najdroższy?- zapytała szeptem Kate, zerkając między małżonkiem, a parą przy instrumencie.

- W samej rzeczy, moja droga.- przytaknął.- Wygląda również na to, że panna Carter podziela to oczarowanie. Czy widzisz, jak się czerwieni? Jak jej oczy lśnią, gdy Jack jest blisko?

- Jest mu wzajemna, to oczywiste.- potwierdziła pułkownikowa.- Byłaby dla niego doskonałą żoną i matką dla Charlie'ego.- dodała.- Przyznaję, że kiedy pierwszy raz wspomniał mi o zatrudnieniu guwernantki, miałam wątpliwości i obawy. Na szczęście okazało się, że Samantha to nie tylko panna z klasą, lecz przede wszystkim, czarująca i dobra dziewczyna, która ma nie tylko dobry wpływ na Jonathana, ale też na mego bratanka. Chyba nie przesadzę, gdy powiem, że jej pojawienie się w Błękitnym Zamku zmieniło ich życie na lepsze. Jeśli wejdzie do rodziny…

- Kiedy wejdzie.- poprawił ją Dave.

- Kiedy wejdzie…- sprostowała Kathlenn.- …powitam ją w klanie jak siostrę, której nigdy nie miałam. Bez wątpienia będzie reprezentować Blue Caisleán znacznie lepiej, niż jej poprzedniczka, świeć Panie nad jej duszą. Bóg wie, że Sara była zbyt skupiona na sobie i swoich potrzebach, by być dobrą żoną i matką, co zresztą udowodniła swą haniebną ucieczką.- dorzuciła.

- Drogo za to zapłaciła.- szepnął pułkownik Dixon.- Na szczęście dla Jacka, to już koniec.

- Ja bym raczej powiedziała, że nowy początek!- mrugnęła Kate.- Dobrze pamiętam, gdy przyjechał tu powiedzieć mi o śmierci Sary i jak kategorycznie upierał się, że nie pokocha już nigdy więcej. Jak widać, niektóre przysięgi są niezwykle trudne do utrzymania, zwłaszcza, gdy w grę wchodzi ktoś taki, jak Samantha. Nawet taki uparciuch jak mój brat się jej nie oparł, lecz w tym przypadku bardzo mnie to cieszy. Jack znów przypomina mi tego pogodnego mężczyznę, którym był w szczęśliwych momentach swego małżeństwa. Znów żyje pełną piersią i to zasługa naszej młodej przyjaciółki.

- Istotnie. Dokonała niemożliwego.- zgodził się Dave.- Ja również z chęcią ujrzę ją w rodzinie…

Dobrze, że ta konwersacja właśnie dobiegła końca, bo w tym momencie utwór się zakończył i należało nagrodzić jego wykonawczynię brawami, które zapoczątkował jej wielbiciel. Kate i Dave szybko dołączyli do aplauzu, a panna Carter, ze skromnym uśmiechem na ustach, podziękowała i znów dygnęła wdzięcznie. Odchodząc od fortepianu, nie zauważyła jednak zapodzianej przez jedno z dzieci zabawki i potknąwszy się o drewnianego żołnierzyka, omal nie uparła. Tylko szybka reakcja Jacka, który pochwycił ją w swoje ramiona, zapobiegła nieszczęściu. Dziewczyna, czując jego bliskość, raz jeszcze spłonęła rumieńcem i zatonęła w ciepłym spojrzeniu jego ciemnych oczu, po raz kolejny tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.

W jego objęciach czuła się tak bezpiecznie i komfortowo, a całe jej ciało przeszło rozkoszne drżenie. Gdy pomagał jej odzyskać równowagę i trzymał tak delikatnie, lecz zarazem stanowczo, czuła motylki w brzuchu. Na dodatek, pachniał tak męsko…

- Chyba zapomnieli, że nie są tu sami!- zachichotał cichutko Dave.- Może rzeczywiście powinniśmy wyjść i dać im trochę czasu sam na sam?- zaproponował psotnie.

- Najdroższy, czyżby spodobała ci się rola Kupidyna?- zażartowała jego żona.- Przecież to ty wcześniej radziłeś mi roztropność.- przypomniała.

- Bo wcześniej nie miałem wystarczająco dowodów, że między nimi istotnie coś jest.- bronił się.- Teraz, gdy uczucie jest wiadome, nie ma powodu, by ich nieco nie zachęcić!- mrugnął znacząco.

- Czy powiedziałam, jak bardzo uwielbiam twój psotny charakter, mężulku?- wyszczerzyła się Kathlenn i cmoknąwszy go szybko w policzek, dyskretnie wyprowadziła z salonu, dając bratu i jego ukochanej szansę na intymne tête à tête.

- _Oby tylko skorzystali z okazji!-_ pomyśleli Dixonowie w drodze do bawialni dzieci.

-xox-

Tymczasem w salonie romans powoli rozkwitał…

- Panno Carter, Samantho… Ja…- zająknął się pułkownik O'Neill, gdy ich spojrzenia się splotły.

- Tak?- zapytała cicho, nieśmiało, po raz pierwszy nie dodając na końcu jego tytułu. Ośmieliła się na to, ponieważ zwrócił się do niej po imieniu, nie zaś, jak zwykle to czynił, nazwiskiem.

- Nie, nic…- wymamrotał w przypływie tchórzostwa i już miał puścić zawiedzioną dziewczynę, gdy przypomniał sobie rozmowę ze szwagrem. Nowa fala determinacji ogarnęła jego umysł i postanowił się jej poddać…- A jednak… Co mam do stracenia?- powiedział raczej sam do siebie i raz jeszcze spojrzał na wybrankę serca.- Zapewne zrozumiała już pani, że mówca ze mnie kiepski, a jeszcze gorszy wielbiciel, skoro jedno pani spojrzenie sprawia, że głupieję. Prawda jest jednak taka, że oczarowałaś mnie Samantho już w chwili, gdy ujrzałem cię po raz pierwszy. Walczyłem z uczuciami, jakie we mnie obudziłaś i to wcale nie dlatego, że nie byłaś, nie jesteś ich godna, bo o godniejszą kobietę byłoby trudno, lecz ze strachu.- wyznał.

- Ze strachu?- zdumiała się.- Czy sprawy serca w istocie tak pana przerażają, pułkowniku?- dodała zdezorientowana. Choć bardzo chciała, nie rozumiała, do czego zmierzał.

- To nie sprawy serca budzą moje lęki, Samantho, choć mówienie o nich nie jest dla mnie łatwe…- przyznał cicho.- To zdrada mnie przeraża i ból, jaki za sobą niesie.- dodał wreszcie, a ona w zdziwieniu zrobiła wielkie oczy.

- Zdrada? Nie rozumiem.- odparła pełna konfuzji.

- Pozwól więc, że opowiem ci pewną historię. Wtedy zrozumiesz i zdecydujesz, czy dasz szansę temu samotnemu żołnierzowi, który przez miłość do ojczyzny, do armii, utracił miłość żony…- powiedział i poprowadziwszy ją ku kanapie, pomógł jej usiąść i rozpoczął opowieść swego życia.

Szok i niedowierzanie malowały się na jej pięknej twarzy z każdym kolejnym słowem. Przeświadczona, że owdowiał w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku lub choroby żony, była wstrząśnięta do głębi uczynkiem Sary O'Neill (_Jak można tak zhańbić swoje nazwisko, kochającego męża? Jak można porzucić dziecko?!_) i sposobem, w jaki oficer zatuszował ten skandal. Nie potępiała go jednak za to, bowiem nie zrobił tego dla siebie, lecz dla dobra syna, którego z takim poświęceniem sam wychował. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić ogrom bólu, jaki odczuwał po tej zdradzie, współczuć mu i podziwiać za to, że odważył się jej o tym opowiedzieć.

-… Szukałem jej przez trzy lata, Samantho…- mówił dalej.- W czasie, gdy przybyłaś do dworu, podążałem najnowszym tropem błagając Boga, by ta męka wreszcie się zakończyła. Chciałem tylko odzyskać wolność, której Sara mi odmówiła wraz z ucieczką. Nie miałem pojęcia, że odnajdę ją na łożu śmierci.

- Co było dalej?- zachęciła łagodnie, ze współczuciem dotykając jego dłoni, gdy zmęczony tym wszystkim, przycupnął obok niej.

Pochwycił się tego czułego gestu, niczym tonący brzytwy, czerpiąc odwagę i siłę z jej dotyku.

- Tamtego dnia wyznała mi nazwisko swego uwodziciela oraz straszną tajemnicę.- odpowiedział powoli.

- Tajemnicę?- spytała zaintrygowana, ale widząc jego wahanie, dodała:- Proszę nie mówić, jeśli pan nie chce. Zrozumiem, jeśli to zbyt bolesne, albo objęte obietnicą dyskrecji.

- Chcę! Muszę to z siebie wreszcie wyrzucić.- powiedział niemal desperacko.- Nawet Kate nie wie. Jedynymi świadkami tego sekretu byli Daniel i kobieta, u której znalazłem żonę. Nie chcę, nie mogę mieć przed tobą tajemnic, jeśli pragnę twej wzajemności.- dodał.

- A pragniesz?- szepnęła zarumieniona, podczas gdy jej serce zabiło mocniej.

- Bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego.- odparł, patrząc na nią z już nieskrywanym uczuciem.

- Zatem nie bój się prawdy, bo ona wyzwala.- powiedziała łagodnie.- Przez szczerość z pewnością nie pomyślę o tobie źle, zwłaszcza, że jesteś ofiarą tej sytuacji, Jack...- dorzuciła, sama nie zdając sobie sprawy, kiedy zaczęła nazywać go po imieniu.

On zauważył, ale nic nie wspomniał w obawie, by nie przestała. Tak słodko brzmiało w jej ustach. Mówił więc dalej…

- Nim wiarołomny kochanek ją porzucił, poczęli dziecko…- powiedział z bólem i dziewczyna aż krzyknęła z szoku po usłyszeniu tego wyznania.

- Dziecko? Co się z nim stało?- dopytywała się natychmiast blondynka.

- Nigdy się nie urodziło.- odparł pułkownik.- Ten łajdak, z którym uciekła, zabrał ją do szemranej akuszerki, jak tylko stało się oczywistym, że Sara oczekuje.

- Z-zabili dziecko?- poruszona Samantha szepnęła przez łzy.- I ona na to pozwoliła? Przecież to dar od Boga! Część niej samej? Jak tak można?- załkała.

- Powiedziała, że zrobiła to w obawie przed utratą jego uczucia.- odpowiedział wzruszony jej reakcją. Znów mu przypomniała, jaka jest wrażliwa i dobra.- Paradoksalnie, to był początek końca, zwłaszcza, że sprawy się skomplikowały. Po utracie dziecka, Sara była bardzo osłabiona, jej zdrowie ucierpiało i potrzebowała opieki. Wtedy jej uwodziciel odkrył się zupełnie i porzucił bez grosza przy duszy, chorą, załamaną, i biedną. Sprzedała wszystko, co miała, by się utrzymać, ale na niedługo to starczyło i ostatecznie kątem zamieszkała u pewnej kobiety, która trudniła się prostytucją. Nietrudno się domyśleć, jak płaciła za pobyt…- powiedział zdruzgotany, a Samantha bez problemu zrozumiała aluzję i zakryła dłonią usta, by stłumić kolejny krzyk.- Jej… profesja, jak zapewne przypuszczasz, sprowadziła na nią kolejne choroby i w konsekwencji śmierć. Umierała, kiedy ją znalazłem w tym domu, nędznym i brudnym. Odchodząc, prosiła o wybaczenie i dałem jej je, lecz wspomnienie tej zdrady cierniem utkwiło w mym boku i przysiągłem sobie wtedy, że nigdy więcej nie oddam serca kobiecie. Nie przypuszczałem jeszcze wtedy, że ty to zmienisz. Wróciłem do domu z mocnym postanowieniem, które spełzło jednak na niczym wobec twojej odwagi, piękna i uroku. Choć nie chciałem, raz jeszcze pokochałem. Nie miałem jednak odwagi, by to wyznać i prosić o wzajemność. Dziś nadal przychodzi mi to z trudem, ale nie mogę dalej milczeć. Muszę wiedzieć, czy mogłabyś… Zrozumiem, oczywiście, jeśli po tym, co tu usłyszałaś, mnie nie zechcesz. Historia Sary pokazuje, jak kiepskim byłem mężem, że poszukała uczucia gdzie indziej…- dorzucił, lecz zanim skończył, położyła mu palec na usta, skutecznie go uciszając.

- Dość! Nie mów nic więcej!- zażądała dziewczyna.- Jak możesz się obwiniać za jej wybory, Jack? Gdyby była dobrą żoną, nigdy nie spojrzałaby na innego mężczyznę, nigdy nie opuściłaby ciebie, ani waszego dziecka! Mało tego… Gdyby była dobrą kobietą i matką, za żadne skarby nie zabiłaby drugiego, którego oczekiwała! To prawda, że wyraziła skruchę, lecz nie ty powinieneś nosić to brzemię. Nie miała prawa cię nim obarczać! Jako żona żołnierza, powinna wiedzieć, że czasem po prostu musi czekać na powrót męża, który walczy za ojczyznę, za rodzinę. Nie chciała tego. Była egoistką, która zamiast wsparcia i miłości, przyniosła wam ból. Skrzywdziła dwie osoby, dla których powinna zrobić wszystko, które powinny być dla niej wszystkim. Nie usprawiedliwiaj jej samolubstwa swoją nieobecnością, czy brakiem krasomówczych umiejętności. To nie słowa świadczą o uczuciu, ale czyny!- stwierdziła stanowczo.- Kiedy patrzę na ciebie i Charlie'ego, widzę wspaniałego człowieka i oddanego ojca. Widzę szlachetnego, uczciwego i skromnego mężczyznę, który nie ocenia nikogo z góry, nie dyskryminuję za brak wykształcenia, czy biedę, lecz traktuje uczciwie i z szacunkiem, na jaki zasługuje każda ludzka istota. Czuję się zaszczycona, że taki człowiek spojrzał w moją stronę, że obdarzył mnie uczuciem, gdy moi tak zwani przyjaciele odwrócili się ode mnie plecami. Właśnie o takim mężczyźnie marzy każda porządna kobieta, o takim zawsze ja marzyłam…- szepnęła nieco onieśmielona.

- A więc?- zapytał niepewnie, lecz z iskierka nadziei w oczach.

- Moje serce należy do pana, sir, jeśli naprawdę go pragniesz…- odparła cicho, a szczęśliwy Jack padł przed nią na kolana.

- Z całej duszy! Na zawsze. Zawsze…- odpowiedział, chwytając jej dłonie we własne i całując z namaszczeniem.

Gdy dotknęła jedną z nich jego policzka, tak delikatnie i czule, wiedziony odwagą powoli pochylił się w jej stronę, dając jej czas, by się wycofała, jeśli nie chce jego pocałunku.

Nie zrobiła tego. Przeciwnie, wyszła mu naprzeciw i ich wargi nareszcie się spotkały. Potem słowa stały się zbędne.

Zajęci sobą, nie zauważyli nawet, że zaciekawieni Dixonowie przyszli sprawdzić powód ich długiej, skądinąd, nieobecności i nie widzieli szerokich uśmiechów na ich twarzach. Wyznali sobie uczucia i od tej chwili nie liczyło się nic więcej…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I jak?_


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

Tamta rozmowa zmieniła wszystko między panem Błękitnego Zamku, a guwernantką jego syna, która dla obu stała się kimś znacznie więcej.

Mały Charlie, jak na spostrzegawcze dziecko przystało, bez trudu zauważył zmianę w stosunkach między ojcem, a ukochaną nauczycielką, nawet, jeśli jego papa starał się w dyskretny sposób okazywać afekt wybrance swego serca. Nie zdołał jednak ukryć pełnych uczucia spojrzeń, czy powstrzymać się przed dotykiem, albo pocałunkiem w dłoń. Te drobne na pozór gesty, dały maluchowi upragnioną nadzieję na to, że panna Sammie jednak zostanie jego mamą.

Sam pułkownik chodził ostatnio z głową w chmurach i szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, a kilka razy nawet słyszano, jak podśpiewywał!

Ten ostatni fakt niezwykle ubawił jego siostrę i szwagra, o dzieciach nie wspominając…

Samantha w pełni podzielała jego euforię, a w chwilach, gdy byli sami, nieśmiało, lecz nie bez namiętności oddawała pocałunki ukochanego. Najbardziej jednak lubiła momenty, gdy po prostu ją przytulał. Nie musieli wtedy nic mówić, choć Jack nierzadko szeptał jej do ucha komplementy, czy zapewniał o swym oddaniu i trzeba przyznać, że za każdym razem szło mu to z większą łatwością niż niegdyś. Wszystko dlatego, że nadal pamiętał słowa Sary…

- _Zbyt rzadko byłeś obok. Od dawna nie mówiłeś, że kochasz. Dlatego odeszłam…_

Postanowił więc, że po raz dugi do tego nie dopuści i nie zamierzał. Poza tym, przy Samanth'cie czuł się swobodniej, naturalniej, skutkiem czego i słowa płynęły swobodnie. Nietrudno było wyznawać uczucia tak niezwykłej i wrażliwej dziewczynie, która nigdy nie potraktowałaby owych wyznań lekko. Uszczęśliwiała go i Bóg mu świadkiem, on pragnął uszczęśliwić ją. Był zwarty i gotowy…

-xox-

Korzystając z okazji, że mróz nieco odpuścił, Jack postanowił, że chociaż rodzina doskonale bawiła się w Vorash, czas wracać do miasta. Miał tam sprawy do załatwienia, zwłaszcza jedną, z pewnym utalentowanym rzemieślnikiem. Tak więc obecni i przyszli O'Neillowie raz jeszcze spakowali bagaże, i po ciepłym pożegnaniu z Dixonami ruszyli w drogę powrotną. Tym razem, kiedy Charlie przysnął, uśpiony bujającym się powozem, jego ojciec przygarnął do siebie oboje- syna i ukochaną, która trzymała go na kolanach. Czule objęci, przejechali w ten sposób całkiem sporą odległość, rozdzielając się dopiero podczas pierwszego postoju w gospodzie, gdzie odpoczęli i posilili się.

Resztę drogi spędzili, próbując wszelkimi siłami zabawić znudzonego jazdą Charlie'ego, co nie było łatwe w tak ciasnej przestrzeni. Chłopczyk nigdy nie potrafił długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu (zupełnie jak ojciec!), lecz Samantha miała już na to kilka wypróbowanych sposobów, które raz jeszcze potwierdziły przypuszczenia Jacka co do tego, że byłaby wspaniałą matką. Nawet Janet nie potrafiła skłonić jego syna do spokojniejszego zachowania, więc kiedy pułkownik patrzył, jak jego pierworodny z uśmiechem na ustach słucha „panny Sammie", nie mógł wyjść z podziwu.

- _To niewiarygodne, że taka kobieta wybrała mnie!_- zdumiewał się w duszy.

Gdy zdecydował się prosić ją o wzajemność, nie wiedział, że już ją posiada, że Samantha w pełni odwzajemnia jego uczucie. Nie miał pojęcia, co w nim widziała, bo przecież w gruncie rzeczy był przeciętnym człowiekiem, ale nie zamierzał narzekać! W porównaniu do większości znanych mu kobiet, była aniołem wcielonym i skoro oddała mu swoje serce, przyjmując w zamian jego własne, planował zatrzymać je na wieczność.

Dziś już wiedział, że poślubiając Sarę popełnił błąd. Był samotnym żołnierzem i desperacko pragnął stabilizacji, własnej rodziny, w której to on byłby głową, nie zaś jego ojciec, który był dość apodyktyczny. Wybrał więc najładniejszą pannę w okolicy, jaka wydała mu się dostatecznie uczciwą, miłą i czarującą, i wmówił sobie, że ją pokochał. Poślubił ją po krótkich zaręczynach i zadowolony z siebie, powrócił do żołnierskich obowiązków. Był przeświadczony, że jego szczęścia nic nie zdoła zniszczyć.

Jakże się mylił…

Wszystko wydawało się dobrze, dopóki nie urodził się ich syn. Mimo że Jack starał się spędzać więcej czasu z rodziną, nadal podlegał rozkazom i często wyjeżdżał. Z tego, co powiedziała mu Janet, Sara nigdy przesadnie nie interesowała się dzieckiem. Owszem, karmiła Charlie'ego, kiedy trzeba i wzięła go na ręce, gdy mieli gości, ale resztę robiła za nią niańka, ponieważ pani O'Neill skupiła się na swych obowiązkach towarzyskich. Chodziła na bale i przyjęcia, zostawiając syna z opiekunką i właśnie na jednym z nich poznała swego późniejszego kochanka, z którym w tajemnicy dzieliła łoże przez kilka dobrych miesięcy. Kiedy Jack wrócił do domu po kolejnej militarnej wyprawie (jego ojciec już wtedy nie żył i Jack odziedziczył majątek), zastał tam tylko syna i krótki list od wiarołomnej żony, w którym informowała go, że obdarzyła uczuciem kogoś innego, że odchodzi, zostawiając mu dziecko i że nie wróci nigdy więcej.

Pomijając szok i ból, pułkownik poczuł, jak ogarnia go gniew. Tej nocy upił się na umór w swojej bibliotece, a rankiem wezwał do siebie trzech ludzi, których pomocy potrzebował, a co ważniejsze, którym ufał. Nie mógł dopuścić do skandalu. Jego syn nie mógł wiedzieć, jak mało znaczył dla matki i jaką kobietą się ona okazała. Mimo protestów księdza, sędziego i doktora, zdołał ich przekonać do swego planu i dwa dni później po okolicy rozeszła się wieść, że Sara ciężko zapadła na zdrowiu i nie przyjmuje gości. Po tygodniu zaś, ogłoszono jej zejście z tego świata na skutek słabego serca (ironia, czyż nie?). Pułkownika uznano za wdowca i na tym pozornie zakończyła się ta sprawa.

Pozornie…

Wezwana do Błękitnego Zamku pani Dixon zasugerowała, że tak czy inaczej, należy Sarę odnaleźć i zmusić do podpisania papierów rozwodowych oraz formalnego zrzeczenia się dziecka. Jack nie miał ochoty spotkać się z tą, która tak go zdradziła, lecz innego wyjścia nie było. Musiał też ją przekonać, by nigdy więcej nie wracała w te okolice, bo dla wszystkich wokół uchodzi za martwą. Nie miał pojęcia, że na ten moment będzie czekał przez trzy długie lata. Ona i jej kochanek dobrze się zaszyli, a z czasem dowiedział się, co dalej się z nią działo i jak to się skończyło.

Dziś znów był wolny, a u jego boku stanęła ta WŁAŚCIWA kobieta, kobieta, na którą powinien był wtedy zaczekać. I choć nie zamieniłby synka na nic innego, pragnął, by to Samantha wydała go na świat. Skoro jednak nie mógł tego zmienić, mógł się postarać choć w części naprawić ten błąd i przez ślub uczynić ją matką Charlie'ego, czego bez wątpienia pragnął jego malec i, jak się ostatnio dowiedział, ona sama…

Do dworu wrócili akurat w momencie, gdy znów załamała się pogoda i rozszalała się śnieżyca. Kiedy dojechali, byli zmęczeni i zmarznięci, ale zadowoleni, że przez większość czasu aura dopisała.

Naturalnie, jako że kolację zjedli w przydrożnej gospodzie, Charlie prawie natychmiast został odesłany do łóżka, bo było już dość późno i zasnął snem sprawiedliwego, jak tylko otrzymał od ojca oraz swej ulubienicy uścisk oraz pocałunek na dobranoc. Potem, ku zdziwieniu Jacksonów (jak najbardziej pozytywnemu zdziwieniu, dodajmy), pułkownik odprowadził ukochaną do drzwi jej alkowy.

- Śpij dobrze, najdroższa Samantho.- powiedział miękko, całując czule jej dłoń.- Spotkamy się jutro.

- I tobie życzę miłych snów, Jonathanie.- odparła zarumieniona.

- Jack.- poprawił ją delikatnie.- Będą takie, kiedy wreszcie się położę. Mam coś jeszcze do zrobienia, ale jak tylko to załatwię, udam się na spoczynek.- powiedział.- Śnij o mnie, Samantho, bo Bóg wie, że ja będę śnił o tobie.- dodał i pochyliwszy głowę, złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek, świadkiem którego przypadkowo stał się Daniel.

Najprościej powiedzieć, że szczęka sekretarza dotknęła podłogi, a oczy stały się wielkie jak spodki na ów widok.

- _No, to teraz już wiem, co gnębiło pułkownika!-_ wyszczerzył się w duszy._- Moja Janet znów miała rację. Wystarczyło poczekać i sprawa sama się wyjaśniła. Dobrze! Pan Jack zasługuje na szczęście, a panna Carter jest tą, która z pewnością mu je da, sądząc po tym, co właśnie ujrzałem. Muszę powiedzieć żonie!_- pomyślał i czym prędzej się wycofał, by nie przeszkadzać zakochanym.

Tymczasem para z oporami przerwała pieszczotę i wkrótce potem panna Carter zniknęła za drzwiami swej sypialni, promiennie się uśmiechając. Szybko rozsznurowała gorset sukni, zamieniając swój strój na nocną koszulę i po obowiązkowych ablucjach oraz modlitwie, udała się do przyjemnie ciepłego łóżka, aby wypocząć po podróży. Zasypiała z uśmiechem na ustach…

Jack skierował się do gabinetu. To prawda, że dochodziła jedenasta, ale sprawa nie cierpiała zwłoki. Miał dwa listy do napisania. W pierwszym zamierzał poinformować ojca ukochanej o swych względem niej zamiarach i prosić o pozwolenie na poślubienie jej. W drugim, adresowanym do generała Hammonda, nadal goszczącego u Jumperów, zapraszał go na kieliszek Porto do klubu oficerskiego, by i z nim, jako tymczasowym opiekunem wybranki, rozmówić się w tej samej sprawie. To prawda, że miał już wzajemność Samanthy, lecz jako oficer i dżentelmen, czuł się w obowiązku uprzedzić obu jej protektorów o zmianie, jaka nastąpiła w stosunkach między nim, a śliczną panną. Tego wymagał jego honor i szacunek, jakim ją darzył…

W każdym razie, kiedy już zaadresował oba listy, zostawił je na stosie poczty pilnej, którą Daniel każdego ranka zajmował się w pierwszej kolejności. Wiedział, że jego młody przyjaciel wyśle je pierwszym gońcem, więc już spokojny i zadowolony z siebie, zabrał kandelabr i podążył do swojego pokoju. Tam odświeżył się w misce wody, przebrał i podziękowawszy Stwórcy za swoje szczęście, również się położył. Minęła jednak chwila, zanim sen wziął go w posiadanie, bowiem niełatwo było zasnąć, gdy rozpierała go taka radość. Tym nie mniej, po północy się udało i Jack z lubością śnił o swej ukochanej Samanth'cie.

Pierwsza odpowiedź nadeszła już wczesnym popołudniem następnego dnia, kiedy rodzina zasiadała do lunchu i Jack wyszczerzył się ukontentowany.

- Doskonale!- mruknął pod nosem, zwracając tym uwagę panny Carter.

- Dobre wieści?- spytała z uśmiechem.

- Trudno o lepsze, najdroższa.- odparł, całując jej dłoń.- Poprosiłem generała Hammonda o spotkanie przy kieliszku wina i właśnie poinformował mnie, że będzie w klubie oficerskim około czwartej. Zamierzam powiedzieć mu o nas, jako twemu wujowi i opiekunowi, skoro ojciec twój jest tymczasowo nieobecny.- dodał i dziewczyna się zarumieniła.

Cóż mogła na to odpowiedzieć? Ta rozmowa była pierwszym krokiem do oficjalnego ogłoszenia ich miłości, i zapewne pierwszym na drodze do zaręczyn. Wiedziała, że skończą przed ołtarzem, ponieważ Jack nie był mężczyzną, który zwodziłby kobietę, której nie zamierza poślubić. Już jej wyznał, jaka jest dla niego cenna, i jak jest przez niego kochana, a jego kolejne posunięcia tylko utwierdzały ją w przekonaniu, że we właściwym czasie Samantha Carter stanie się panią O'Neill.

- Dziękuję, Jack.- odpowiedziała miękko.- Doceniam fakt, że chcesz rozmówić się z wujem George'em.

- Jesteś tego warta, Samantho, nawet, jeśli generał rzuci w mym kierunku parę zwyczajowych gróźb!- mrugnął wesoło i blondynka zachichotała.

- Tego możesz być pewien, kochany.- usłyszał w zamian.- Wujek George jest równie opiekuńczy wobec mnie, co mój własny ojciec, zwłaszcza, że jego córka zmarła młodo na tyfus i zostali mu sami żonaci synowie.- dodała.

- Najdroższa…- rzucił.- Zapewniam cię, że gdybym miał córkę taką jak ty, również byłbym nadopiekuńczy, o czym zapewne przekonasz się, jeśli kiedyś Pan obdarzy nas takową.- powiedział nieco ciszej, by syn nie usłyszał.

Samantha nabrała barwy piwonii i szepnęła w odpowiedzi:

- Mam nadzieję, że nie do przesady, inaczej zostanie starą panną.

- Poczekamy, zobaczymy!- skwitował i znów ucałował koniuszki jej palców.- Tak sobie myślę…- dorzucił.

- O czym?- spytała.

- Może w czasie, gdy ja udam się w kilku sprawach do miasta, a potem na spotkanie z generałem, zaprosisz do siebie ciotkę?- zaproponował.- Zapewne pani generałowa chętnie dowie się, co się dzieje, zanim jeszcze wróci jej mąż. Mogłybyście wypić razem herbatkę, czy coś? Ciasteczka Janet to istne niebo w gębie!- zachwalał orzechowe cudeńka przepisu ochmistrzyni, które piekła na specjalne okazje, i którą wyraźnie ucieszył komplement.

- To dobry pomysł.- uznała Samantha.- Nie pomyślałam o tym. Dziękuję.

- Za co?- zdziwił się.- To logiczne posunięcie. Poza tym, powinnaś powoli wprawiać się w obowiązki pani tego domu, a zapraszanie gości jest jednym z nich.

No dobrze… bardziej zawstydzić jej już nie mógł, lecz była wdzięczna, że nie mówił tego żartobliwym tonem, ale głosem człowieka zdecydowanego ją poślubić. Jej rumieńce nasiliły się więc dwukrotnie, szczególnie, kiedy Cassie, która usłyszała ostatnie zdanie, zapiszczała dziko z radości, nim pani Jackson zdążyła zakryć jej usta.

- Będzie ślub?! Panienka będzie piękną panną młodą!- zawołała podekscytowana pokojówka, a Jack się roześmiał na widok jej miny.

- Owszem, Cassie. Będzie ślub, a Samantha rzeczywiście będzie piękną panną młodą. Zanim jednak do tego dojdzie, powinny zostać ogłoszone zaręczyny, nie uważasz?- zapytał ciepło.

- Och, panie pułkowniku!- westchnęła dziewczynka.- Oby tylko szybko! Panicz potrzebuje mamy, a my nowej pani!- paplała niestrudzenie.

- Cassandra!- zaprotestowała Janet.- Co ty wygadujesz? Tak nie można zwracać się do pracodawcy. Na miłość boską, powściągnij wreszcie swój nieokrzesany język, albo przez ciebie osiwieję!- dodała zażenowana zachowaniem podopiecznej.

- Nic się nie stało, Janet.- odezwała się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem panna Carter.- Cieszę się, że ludzie, których lubię i szanuję, aprobują ten związek. Obawiam się, że nie wszyscy będą tak zadowoleni jak Cassie.- dokończyła na wspomnienie balu u Jumperów i jego nieco mniej przyjacielskich uczestniczek.

- Samantha, najdroższa…- powiedział szybko jej wybranek.- Proszę, byś nie brała do siebie komentarzy ludzi, którzy nic o tobie nie wiedzą. Nie robimy niczego złego. Jesteśmy równi stanem, więc nie ma mowy o mezaliansie. Poza tym, skoro mnie nie obchodzą ich opinie, ciebie też nie powinny.- rzucił, ściskając lekko jej dłoń.

- Być może, lecz nie zmienia to faktu, że jestem guwernantką Charlie'ego, pracownicą. Plotki…- odpowiedziała, lecz jej przerwał:

- Zawsze były i będą. Tak to już jest. Jeśli jednak cię martwią, to proszę, zwalniam cię z posady!- stwierdził z humorem.

- Zwalniasz?- jęknęła.- Ale wtedy muszę poszukać innego domu! Nie wypada, bym tutaj pozostała. Co ludzie powiedzą?- spytała zmartwiona.

- Nic, jeśli sprowadzę tu Kate i jej rodzinę, a jeszcze lepiej, generałostwo Hammond. Będziemy mieli dwie szanowane przyzwoitki, jeśli tak przejmujesz się etykietą.- mrugnął.

- Będziesz moją mamą, panno Sammie?- wtrącił się wreszcie Charlie, który dotąd zawzięcie konsumował posiłek, tylko okazjonalnie przysłuchując się rozmowie, bo akurat obmyślał nową zabawę. Kiedy jednak Cassie wspomniała o ślubie, bardziej zainteresował się konwersacją i we właściwym czasie do niej dołączył.- I będziesz przy mnie już zawsze?- naciskał, wywołując wzruszenie opiekunki.

- Jeśli tylko tego chcesz, skarbie.- odparła.- Jeśli chcesz, będę twoją mamą i będę zawsze przy tobie.- potwierdziła.

Zamiast słów, czynem potwierdził, jak się cieszy i z szerokim uśmiechem na brudnych od jedzenia ustach, zerwał się na obie nogi, wskoczył jej na kolana i uścisnął z całych sił, kończąc prezentację swych uczuć efektownym (i mokrym) całusem w policzek. Nawet, gdyby wykrzyczał: „Tak!", nie mógłby być bardziej dosłowny…

Jack był wniebowzięty zachowaniem syna, choć zasadniczo nie było dla niego niespodzianką. Przecież od dawna widział jego przywiązanie do Samanthy. Miło było jednak patrzeć na tę scenę i widzieć, że również ona podzielała te uczucia. Poza tym, jego syn skutecznie odgonił z głowy blondynki wszelkie problematyczne myśli, zastępując je tymi przyjemnymi i optymistycznymi. Trudno o lepszą dywersję!

- Zatem postanowione.- stwierdził.- Do czasu przybycia twego ojca, zaprosimy tutaj wujostwo. W sumie, Kate też się zmieści…- doszedł do wniosku.- Lubi cię, a poza tym dobrze jej zrobi jakiś czas w mieście. Wiesz, jak kocha zakupy!- mrugnął szelmowsko, przywołując na jej twarzy wdzięczny, promienny uśmiech.

- Dziękuję, sir.- odpowiedziała instynktownie (czasem jeszcze jej się zdarzało), ale on szybko ją poprawił.

- Żadne takie!- zawołał, unosząc znacząco rękę.- Już nie jestem twoim pracodawcą, a poza tym, w zasadzie jesteśmy zaręczeni, więc przyzwyczaj się do nazywania mnie po imieniu.

- Jack…- szepnęła miękko, a on się wyszczerzył idiotycznie.

- Znacznie lepiej!- powiedział, po czym zwrócił się do Janet.- Tuszę*, że poinformujesz resztę służby o nowym statusie panny Carter w tym domu?- spytał.- Ma być traktowana z należytym szacunkiem, jako moja przyszła żona.- nakazał łagodnie, ale stanowczo.- Nie życzę sobie żadnych plotek i uwag pod jej adresem.

- Osobiście tego dopilnuję, sir.- zapewniła szybko.- Mogą państwo być spokojni. Ze swojej i męża strony pragnę też dodać swe najszczersze gratulacje. Miałam nadzieję, że państwo odnajdą razem szczęście.

- Dziękuję, Janet, w imieniu swoim i Samanthy.- odparł.- Dobrze wiedzieć, że mamy tak oddanych przyjaciół.

- To nic takiego, sir.- powiedziała.- My tylko odpłacamy się za przyjaźń, którą pan nas obdarzył. To honor i przyjemność być jej posiadaczem, tak jak przyjemnością jest praca tutaj. Niewielu pracodawców szanuje swoich ludzi tak jak pan, sir i wszyscy jesteśmy wdzięczni za ten przywilej. Na kiedy mamy zacząć przygotowania do balu zaręczynowego?- upewniła się jeszcze.

- Dam ci znać, jak tylko otrzymam wieści od generała Cartera i rozmówię się z tymczasowym opiekunem Samanthy. Miejmy nadzieję, że będzie to szybko.- rzucił nieco niecierpliwie, z uczuciem spoglądając na zarumienioną ukochaną. Ta zaś tylko przytaknęła z gracją i pani Jackson wycofała się z jadalni, zabierając ze sobą Cassie. Miała kilka rzeczy do zrobienia…

Skoro posiłek i tak już miał się ku końcowi, pułkownik, jego wybranka i syn przenieśli się do bawialni, gdzie spędzili razem kolejną godzinę. Potem Jack pożegnał czule oboje i pognał do jubilera, u którego chciał zamówić zaręczynowy pierścionek. Rodzinny klejnot O'Neillów przepadł wraz z ucieczką Sary, a poza tym, źle mu się kojarzył, więc oficer zdecydował się na nowy, unikalny jak jego narzeczona. Gdy już to miał z głowy, spokojnie udał się do klubu, gdzie oczekiwał na Georga Hammonda.

- _Raz kozie śmierć!_- pomyślał, gdy generał wszedł do sali. Wstał, przywitał się jak należało, zaproponował kieliszek, a potem przeszedł do rzeczy…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:** *****_ _**Tuszę**- przestarzale: Mam nadzieję (obsolete: I hope that...)_


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

- A więc, czemu zawdzięczam to zaproszenie, pułkowniku?- zapytał generał Hammond, gdy już wygodnie rozsiedli się w fotelach, a obsługa podała im wyborne Porto, po czym szybko się oddaliła.

Mężczyzna, nieco zdenerwowany z racji swej „misji", zaproponował starszemu oficerowi cygaro, lecz kiedy ten odmówił, odparł wreszcie:

- Jack. Proszę mi mówić Jack, sir.- zaproponował raz jeszcze.- W końcu nie jesteśmy na służbie, sir.- przypomniał.

- Zgoda, Jack.- przystał na to George, uśmiechając się lekko. Choć znał młodszego kolegę krótko, już zdążył go polubić za szczerość i otwartość. Poza tym, podobało mu się, z jakim szacunkiem O'Neill traktuje jego chrześniaczkę i generalnie wszystkich wokół. Generał cenił takich ludzi.- Skoro tak, powinienem zrewanżować się tym samym. Będzie mi miło, jeśli ty również będziesz mi mówił po imieniu.

- Ależ, sir! Nie mogę!- zaprotestował pułkownik.- Jakby nie patrzeć, jest pan wyższy rangą.- tłumaczył.

- Tylko na służbie, jak zauważyłeś, Jack.- powiedział Hammond.- To spotkanie nie jest służbowe. Po prostu dwaj przyjaciele piją razem wino, czyż nie tak?

- Przyjaciele? Byłbym zaszczycony, sir.- wymamrotał młodszy oficer.

- A więc, mów mi George.- nalegał tęższy i prawie łysy mężczyzna.

- George…- wreszcie zgodził się Jack.

- Doskonale!- ucieszył się Hammond.- Zatem, Jack, nadal nie odpowiedziałeś. Skąd ta nieoczekiwana przyjemność?- zapytał raz jeszcze.- Nie widzieliśmy się przecież od przyjęcia u Jumperów…

- To prawda.- przytaknął O'Neill.- Wraz z synem i panną Carter, wizytowałem siostrę oraz jej męża i dzieci. Wróciliśmy zaledwie wczoraj.- odpowiedział powoli.- Zaprosiłem cię tutaj… George, ponieważ jest coś o czym powinienem z tobą pomówić. Dotyczy to panny Carter…- dodał.

- Sammie?- zdziwił się generał.- Czy coś się jej stało?- dorzucił z zaniepokojeniem.

- Bynajmniej, sir.- zaprzeczył zaraz pułkownik.- Jest zdrowa i cała.

- A więc, nie rozumiem. Do czego zmierzasz, Jack?- spytał zdezorientowany.

- George, sir…- po głębokim wdechu odparł Jonathan.- Poprosiłem o to spotkanie, bo czuję się w obowiązku poinformować pana, jako wuja i pod nieobecność ojca, opiekuna panny Carter, że darzę jego podopieczną głębokim i szczerym uczuciem, i pragnę ubiegać się o jej rękę. Samantha zdobyła moje serce, choć myślałem, że nigdy już go nikomu nie oddam…- mówił, zanim stracił całą odwagę.- Oczarowała mnie nie tylko swą urodą, wrażliwością i intelektem, ale również odwagą. Jest niepowtarzalna i cenniejsza dla mnie nad wszystkie klejnoty świata. Z pańskim pozwoleniem i w czasie oczekiwania na decyzję generała Cartera, do którego już napisałem stosowny list, chciałbym oficjalnie adorować Samanthę.- dokończył z namaszczeniem, mentalnie obgryzając paznokcie. Od dawna nie był tak niespokojny o odpowiedź…

Hammond był początkowo zaskoczony tym wyznaniem, jednak z biegiem czasu przypomniał sobie słowa żony, które skierowała do niego po balu (a które wtenczas potraktował dość lekko) i jej komentarz na temat pułkownika O'Neilla zaczynał mieć sens.

- Rozumiem…- zaczął powoli, spokojnie. W sumie, powinien być mniej opanowany i znacznie bardziej defensywnie nastawiony, a jednak z jakiegoś powodu Jack, jako potencjalny adorator jego chrześniaczki, nie wydawał mu się zagrożeniem. Nie tak, jak jeden z jej byłych absztyfikantów, Jonas Hanson, którego George od początku nie lubił.- Przyznam, że mimo wszystko mnie zaskoczyłeś, Jack.- dodał.- Pomimo całej atencji, jaką obdarzałeś moją siostrzenicę, nie dostrzegłem w tym żadnych oznak głębszego zainteresowania z twojej strony i to stawia pod znakiem zapytania moje umiejętności obserwacyjne, zwłaszcza, że moja małżonka była bardziej spostrzegawcza…- rzucił z nutką humoru, którą O'Neill wziął za dobrą wróżbę.- Tym nie mniej, rozumiesz, że w tej sytuacji muszę zapytać o kilka rzeczy?

- Odpowiem na każde pytanie!- zapewnił szybko młodszy z mężczyzn.

- Więc, do rzeczy…- skinął głową generał.- Po pierwsze… Rozumiem, że twoje intencje względem Samanthy są honorowe i godne oficera oraz dżentelmena?

- Całkowicie, sir!- potwierdził z mocą pułkownik.- Moim celem jest małżeństwo i uszczęśliwienie panny Carter, albowiem jak już wspomniałem, moje uczucie do niej nie jest kaprysem, lecz szczerą i głęboką miłością. Nigdy nie potraktowałbym jej, ani żadnej innej kobiety lekko. Nie tak mnie wychowano, a poza tym żywię do Samanthy ogromny szacunek należny nie tylko jej urodzeniu, ale też statusowi damy.

- Cieszy mnie, że to mówisz, Jack.- powiedział George Hammond, gdy usłyszał te słowa.- Już wcześniej zasięgnąłem opinii na twój temat, gdy szukaliśmy dla Sammie posady i raduję się, że potwierdziły się one co do joty. Wielu bowiem oficerów, ku mej największej rozterce, hańbi swój mundur niegodnym zachowaniem i chyba obaj jesteśmy tego świadomi…

- W istocie, sir, lecz ja zawsze miałem w poszanowaniu nie tylko moją pozycję oficera, ale i innych ludzi. Wartości takie jak odwaga, honor i szacunek, są mi niezmiernie bliskie.- odpowiedział.

- Wierzę i dlatego byłbym skłonny wyrazić zgodę na te konkury, pod warunkiem jednak, że Samantha byłaby im przychylna.- stwierdził generał.- Sam rozumiesz, Jack, że to przede wszystkim powinna być jej decyzja. Nie mogę jej zmusić do niczego, a już na pewno nie do zamążpójścia, nawet jeśli uważam, że byłbyś dobrym konkurentem. Dla jej ojca i dla mnie, szczęście Sammie jest priorytetem…

- Jak i dla mnie.- powiedział już spokojniejszy O'Neill. Ulgą było dla niego, że pierwszy z opiekunów nie był mu przeciwnym. To zawsze dobry początek.- Jak powiedziałem, Samantha jest mi droższa niż życie i nie prosiłbym o pozwolenie, gdybym nie upewnił się, że jest mi wzajemną. Nie postawiłbym jej w tak kłopotliwym położeniu.- mówił.- Kiedy gościliśmy u mej siostry, zebrałem się nareszcie na odwagę i postanowiłem wyznać jej swe uczucie, albowiem nie potrafiłem już dłużej z nim walczyć, ani milczeć…

- Walczyć? Dlaczego? Czyż moja chrześniaczka nie jest warta afektu?- George uniósł brew.

- Przeciwnie, sir!- zaprzeczył gorąco Jack.- Jest go ze wszech miar warta, lecz me pierwsze małżeństwo skończyło się tragicznie i pozostawiło mi po sobie ból oraz obawy. Stąd moje zachowanie.- wyjaśnił.- Tym nie mniej, urok Samanthy, jej wrażliwość, dobro i heroizm, poruszyły mnie do głębi, budząc dawno zapomniane uczucia, i wbrew wcześniejszemu postanowieniu, znowu pokochałem. Nie miałem tylko odwagi, by stawić czoła tej miłości. Z czasem jednak rozwinęła się ona tak bardzo, że nie potrafiłem dłużej się opierać i otworzyłem przed Samanthą swe serce. Ku mej radości, przyjęła je i w zamian zaofiarowała własne. Od tej chwili myślę tylko o tym, by ją poślubić.- przyznał nieco zarumieniony.

- Nawet, jeśli nie ma prawie żadnego posagu?- spytał George.- Zapewne świadom jesteś sytuacji i jej położenia, Jack.- zauważył generał.

- Jej posag nie miał i nie ma dla mnie znaczenia, sir…- nadal zwracał się do swego rozmówcy oficjalnie, bo i ta konwersacja była nader poważną.- Wiem, co się stało z majątkiem Samanthy oraz jej ojca i boleję nad ich stratą, bowiem nikt nie zasługuje na podobne fatum. Tym nie mniej, choć zapewne nie powinienem…- dodał z wahaniem.-…czasem dziękuję losowi za ten nieszczęśliwy zbieg wypadków, ponieważ sprowadził on Samanthę do mojego domu. Gdyby nie utraciła rodzinnej fortuny i nie zdecydowałaby się na poszukiwanie pracy, zapewne nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali, ponieważ nigdy nie byłem w jej rodzinnych stronach, ani też nie poznałem jej ojca. Choć to może zakrawa na ironię, nieszczęście generała Cartera, przyniosło szczęście mnie i bynajmniej nie mówię o pieniądzach. Nawet, gdyby Samantha nie miała grosza przy duszy, ani żadnej wyprawy ślubnej, to i cóż z tego? Jestem człowiekiem dość majętnym i mogę jej zapewnić dostanie życie. Przy mnie nie zbraknie jej niczego.- zapewnił pułkownik.

- To szlachetne z twej strony, Jack i rzeczywiście nieco ironiczne, skoro już o tym wspominasz…- przytaknął Hammond.- Pozostaje jednak jeszcze kwestia twojego syna.- dodał.- Jak Charlie postrzega tę sytuację?- spytał.- Czy jest świadomy twych intencji względem Sammie?

- Tak, sir. Świadomy i bardzo szczęśliwy.- potwierdził z uśmiechem O'Neill.- Kocha Samanthę nie mniej ode mnie, choć naturalnie w iście synowski sposób!- mrugnął wesoło Jonathan.- Już widzi w niej matkę, a nawet sam poprosił, by nią została. Nie byłem, co prawda, obecny podczas ich pierwszego spotkania, ale Janet, nasza ochmistrzyni, powiedziała, że mój syn prawie od razu przylgnął do Samanthy i jak zapewne dostrzegł pan podczas wizyty u nas, generale, jest jej bardzo oddany, co ona zresztą odwzajemnia z jednakową mocą. Oboje są całym moim światem i pragnę, byśmy razem spędzili resztę życia, jako rodzina.

- Przyznam, że jak dotąd podobają mi się twoje odpowiedzi, synu.- uśmiechnął się Hammond.- Mam jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie…- dorzucił.

- Słucham.- odparł Jack.- Czegokolwiek dotyczy, odpowiem absolutnie szczerze. Zrobię wszystko, co w mej mocy, by zezwolił mi pan ubiegać się o swą chrześniaczkę, sir.- dorzucił z zapałem.

Powiedzieć: „nie mam nic do ukrycia", byłoby tutaj przesadą, bo sekretów mu nie brakowało, ale dla ukochanej, był gotów ujawnić obu generałom tajemnice swego życia. Samantha była tego warta…

- W takim razie, powiedz mi, co zrobisz, gdy już ogłosicie publicznie swe zamiary? Chyba wiesz, że znajdą się ludzie, którzy niezbyt przychylnie będą spoglądać na ten związek? Dla wielu Samantha to nadal tylko guwernantka, nawet jeśli z koneksjami…- przypomniał.

- Nie obchodzi mnie opinia innych, ale jeśli ktokolwiek, w czymkolwiek jej uchybi, odpowie przede mną. Nikomu nie pozwolę jej skrzywdzić i własną krwią będę bronił jej honoru, nawet, jeśli ucierpią na tym moje stosunki z sąsiadami. Jak powiedziałem, uczucie Samanthy jest dla mnie cenniejsze niż wszystko inne!- stwierdził stanowczo.

- Zatem nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak cieszyć się waszym szczęściem. Napiszę też do Jacoba i szepnę za tobą dobre słówko. Miejmy nadzieję, że i on da wam swe błogosławieństwo.- powiedział zadowolony Hammond.- Ufam, że będziesz cenił skarb, jaki ci powierzam, Jack…- dodał.

- Dziękuję, sir. Brak mi słów, by wyrazić mą wdzięczność. Zapewniam, że nie zawiodę zaufania, jakim mnie pan obdarzył, generale!- odparł.

- Liczę na to, synu!- mrugnął George i uniósł swój kielich.- Za ciebie i Samanthę. Za wasze szczęście!- powiedział, po czym dorzucił:- Skoro poważną część tej konwersacji mamy za sobą, to czy możesz nareszcie znów nazywać mnie po imieniu? Poczuję się dzięki temu nieco młodziej!- zażartował.

- Oczywiście, sir… Eeee… George.- przytaknął Jack i obaj spełnili toast.

Reszta rozmowy była przyjacielską pogawędką, podczas której panowie poznawali się lepiej, wymieniali poglądy i anegdoty oraz wojenne doświadczenia. Naturalnie, imię ukochanej pułkownika było częste na ich ustach, lecz teraz, gdy Jonathan otrzymał stosowną zgodę, już się nie denerwował i swobodnie mówił o swoich planach na przyszłość.

Dość powiedzieć, że im dłużej generał Hammond z nim rozmawiał, tym bardziej go lubił i szanował, a nawet podziwiał za odważne zapatrywania.

- _Tak…_- pomyślał dużo później.- _Jack z pewnością jest dobrym materiałem na męża dla Sammie. W końcu, nie tylko nie zraził go fakt, że jej posag jest skromny, ale też, że zdecydowała się pracować na swe utrzymanie. Widać, że ma on otwarty umysł i jest bezinteresowny. Co jednak ważniejsze, kocha ją, a Sammie najwyraźniej kocha jego. Skoro tak, reszta się ułoży_.- doszedł do wniosku.

-xox-

Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie, co rozmowa obu dżentelmenów, w domu rodziny O'Neill trwała podobna konwersacja pomiędzy Samanthą, a jej ciotką…

- Wiedziałam!- cicho zawołała zachwycona Elizabeth Hammond, gdy chrześniaczka nieśmiało poinformowała ją o swym niespodziewanym szczęściu.- Czułam, że nie jesteś mu obojętna już pierwszego dnia, gdy cię odwiedziliśmy, moja droga!- rzuciła.- Sposób, w jaki do ciebie mówił, w jaki patrzył na ciebie, moje dziecko… A na balu u generała Jumpera dosłownie nie spuszczał z ciebie wzroku, Sammie. Kiedy tańczyliście walca, świat wokół was zniknął i muszę powiedzieć, że to było piękne…- westchnęła, jak na romantyczkę przystało.

- Było takie, ciociu…- przyznała zarumieniona Samantha, gładząc delikatnie włoski drzemiącego na jej kolanach Charlie'ego, który od ogłoszenia nowin rzadko opuszczał jej bok w obawie, by przyszła mama gdzieś mu się nie zapodziała. Wszyscy mieszkańcy domu i sama generałowa uznali, że to słodkie!

- Jest doskonałym tancerzem…- zauważyła Elizabeth.-… choć tańczył bardzo mało. W zasadzie, nie przypominam sobie, by tańczył z kimkolwiek, poza tobą, moja droga!- mrugnęła psotnie, a Samantha się spłoniła.- Wspaniały mężczyzna…- kontynuowała generałowa.- Szarmancki, przystojny, o doskonałych manierach i z ewidentnie dobrym sercem. Na dodatek, świata poza tobą nie widzi!- wyliczała niestrudzenie.- Gdyby twoja matka, a moja świętej pamięci cioteczna siostra żyła nadal, z pewnością zgodziłaby się, że to dla ciebie idealna partia, kochanie. Nie od rzeczy jest również, że wygląda mi na doskonałego ojca. Wasze dzieci będą miały wspaniałe dzieciństwo!- dokończyła, do reszty zawstydzając siostrzenicę, która, co prawda, brała pod rozwagę fakt, że zapewne po ślubie zostanie matką nie tylko Charlie'ego, lecz również innych aniołków, jednak nie ośmielała się myśleć głębiej o sposobie, w jaki się to stanie. Dobrze wychowane panienki nie zadawały nikomu pytań odnośnie intymnej strony pożycia małżeńskiego i szczerze mówiąc, tylko niektóre z nich były przez matki uświadamiane tuż przed nocą poślubną. Rozmowy na temat prokreacji po prostu nie uchodziły…

- I ja tak myślę.- przytaknęła onieśmielona dziewczyna.- Pułkownik, Jack, bardzo kocha synka. Poświęca mu dużo czasu i w przeciwieństwie do znanych mi mężczyzn, nigdy nie odmawia zabawy. Prawdę mówiąc, czasem się zastanawiam, kto tutaj jest większym dzieckiem, on czy Charlie.- dodała z rozczuleniem, przypominając sobie niektóre harce obu O'Neillów.

- Wszakże, nie zawsze jest dziecinnym?- spytała Elizabeth.- Wydał mi się niezwykle roztropnym młodym człowiekiem.

- I jest taki, ciociu, choć gdyby usłyszał, że nazywasz go młodym, zapewne by zaprotestował.- odparła dziewczyna.- Jonathan wiele przeszedł i obawiam się, że to wpłynęło negatywnie na jego opinię o sobie. Twierdzi, że jest już stary, a nawet uważa się za wiarusa.- stwierdziła czule Samantha.- Nie pomaga również fakt, że dzieli nas spora różnica wieku, która mi osobiście absolutnie i nigdy nie przeszkadzała, a która jego przygnębia.- powiedziała.

- Ależ, to nonsens!- zaprotestowała pani Hammond.- Twój wybranek jest w doskonałej formie! Trzyma się prosto, jest wspaniale zbudowany, co pewnie zauważyłaś…- zachichotała przekornie generałowa, raz jeszcze przywołując na policzki Samanthy krwiste rumieńce.- …a te urocze, srebrne kosmyki na jego głowie, tylko dodają mu szyku. Sprawiają, że wygląda niezwykle dystyngowanie.- usłyszała z jej ust blondynka.- Nie martw się, moja droga. Po ślubie, kiedy przyjdą kolejne dzieci i będzie upajał się waszym szczęściem, zapomni o tych absurdalnych wymysłach. Nawet nie zauważy, gdy znów poczuje się młody!- roześmiała się lekko Elizabeth.

- Mam nadzieję, ciociu. Mam taką nadzieję…- westchnęła blondynka, lecz zanim dodała coś jeszcze, do bawialni weszła Janet z tacą zapełnioną po brzegi. Z wielką wprawą na małym stoliku do herbaty ustawiła dymiący imbryk, filiżanki oraz paterę swych słynnych już ciasteczek i zapytawszy, czy panie nie potrzebują czegoś jeszcze, oddaliła się zaraz, jak tylko zaprzeczyły z wdzięcznością.

Jej wypieki istotnie okazały się „niebem w gębie", jak określił to Jack i generałowa poprzysięgła sobie, że zanim wróci do domu, poprosi panią Jackson o recepturę.

- Moja Mary nieźle piecze…- stwierdziła, wspominając swą kucharkę.-… lecz ta kobieta ma dar!- pochwaliła.- Wyborne ciasteczka! Powinniście je podać na zaręczynowym przyjęciu i uczcie weselnej.- poradziła siostrzenicy.

- Zapomina ciocia, że zanim do tego dojdzie, papa musi dać nam swoje błogosławieństwo.- odpowiedziała Samantha.- Jackowi bardzo zależy na jego aprobacie. Obawiam się, że gdyby ojciec odmówił mu mej ręki, byłby gotów się wycofać, choć złamałoby mu to serce. Jest niezwykle honorowy, a na dodatek szanuje wolę innych, zwłaszcza starszych stopniem oficerów. Nie zawsze się z nimi zgadza, lecz zawsze wykonuje rozkazy, jak na dobrego żołnierza przystało.- przyznała z obawą.

- Och! Nie martwiłabym się o zgodę twego ojca, moja droga!- odezwała się Elizabeth.- Jacob cię kocha i przede wszystkim ma na względzie twoje szczęście. Nie sądzę, by sprzeciwiał się temu związkowi, zwłaszcza, gdy się z nim rozmówię. Ceni moje zdanie i wie, że nigdy nie poparłabym kogoś, kto byłby dla ciebie nieodpowiedni. Jeszcze dziś, wraz z twym wujem, napiszemy do niego list i zapewniam, że znajdą się w nim same pochwały z mojej strony.- powiedziała zdecydowanie żona George'a.

- Pytanie, czy i wujek będzie równie pozytywnie nastawiony…- wymruczała Samantha.- Jack właśnie z nim rozmawia.

- Nie obawiaj się, dziecko.- uspokoiła ją starsza z kobiet.- Twój chrzestny zna się na ludziach. Już wcześniej polubił twojego pułkownika i ręczę, że was wesprze, chyba, że znajdzie w nim coś, co mu się nie spodoba. Wątpię jednak, by tak się stało. Starannie bowiem rozpytał się o Jacka, gdy szukał dla ciebie posady. Nigdy nie wysłałby cię tutaj, gdyby okazało się, że to człowiek niegodny zaufania. Jeśli dodatkowo twój wybranek powie mu to, co ty powiedziałaś mnie, wuj stanie za wami murem. Wszystkim nam zawsze i przede wszystkim chodziło o twoje szczęście, kochanie, a widać, że przy nim promieniejesz.- uśmiechnęła się.

- Istotnie, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, ciociu.- przyznała Samantha.- Jack jest wyrozumiały, czuły, łagodny. Umie mnie rozśmieszać i słuchać. Nie zawsze się ze mną zgadza, ale ma otwarty umysł i jest gotów do kompromisów. Nigdy nie pozwala, byśmy rozstawali się w gniewie…- mówiła o zaletach ukochanego.- Jest bardzo bystry, choć często ukrywa intelekt za maską ignoranta. Ma dobre, szczere serce i nie uprzedza się do ludzi, zanim ich dobrze nie pozna. Traktuje każdego z respektem i sprawiedliwie, a gdyby mógł, nosiłby mnie zapewne na rękach. To prawdziwy dżentelmen i czuję się zaszczycona, że obdarzył mnie swoim uczuciem. Pan Bóg nie mógł mi zesłać cudowniejszego mężczyzny…- dodała z rozmarzeniem, a jej oczy zalśniły jak gwiazdy.

- Zatem rzeczywiście dobrze trafiłaś, Sammie. Lepszego męża ze świecą szukać!- odparła Elizabeth.

- Na razie nie jest nawet narzeczonym…- jęknęła z rozczarowaniem jej siostrzenica.

- To tylko kwestia czasu, moje dziecko. Tylko kwestia czasu!- powtórzyła zdecydowanie generałowa i Samantha w duchu pomodliła się, by ciotka miała rację.

Bardzo chciała zostać panią O'Neill…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:** Pierwsze rozmowy z opiekunami już zaliczone. Pytanie, czy z Jacobem pójdzie równie łatwo! ;-)_


	15. Chapter 15

XV

George i Elizabeth bardzo chętnie przyjęli zaproszenie do domu pułkownika O'Neilla, zwłaszcza, kiedy dowiedzieli się o rozterkach siostrzenicy odnośnie plotek i o rozwiązaniu zaproponowanym przez Jacka. Z humorem przyjęli na siebie role przyzwoitek, do grona których niedługo potem dołączyła Kate z dziećmi. Jej mąż pozostał w Vorash, by dopilnować porządku w posiadłości, podejrzewał bowiem, że jeden z jego zarządców podkrada zapasy paszy dla zwierząt, sprzedając je okolicznym chłopom i wykorzystał zaproszenie szwagra, by bez ryzyka dla ukochanych, zorganizować małą zasadzkę na złodzieja. Jeśli miał go postawić przed sądem, musiał go złapać na gorącym uczynku. I choć nie bez żalu pożegnał bliskich, to wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej.

- Dołączę do was po wszystkim, najdroższa.- zapewnił, żegnając czule żonę, zanim wsiadła do powozu, co zresztą uczynił dwa tygodnie później.

Pani Dixon, choć bez wątpienia tęskniła za mężem, była jednocześnie zachwycona wizytą u brata. Nie tylko z entuzjazmem czuwała nad „cnotą" Samanthy, ale też bardzo zaprzyjaźniła się z wujostwem przyszłej bratowej. Państwo Hammond byli szczerzy, otwarci, weseli, a sam generał, wespół z Jonathanem, dosłownie uwielbiał bawić się z chłopcami. Doszło nawet do tego, że George i Jack podzielili malców na dwie grupy i zorganizowali w domu małą kampanię wojenną, ku uciesze chłopców i utrapieniu pań (potyczkę sędziował Dave). Harmider był bowiem ogromny i nawet świętego doprowadziłby do migreny. To, dlatego Kate zaproponowała, by na czas „wojny" wszystkie trzy wybrały się na zakupy do miasta.

- Odpoczniemy sobie, a przy okazji kupimy coś ładnego. W końcu, porządnych fatałaszków nigdy dosyć, czyż nie?- zachichotała wesoło.

- Święte słowa.- zgodziła się pani Hammond.- Zwłaszcza nasza Sammie potrzebuje kilku rzeczy, teraz gdy brat twój ubiega się o jej rękę. Przy boku takiego mężczyzny powinna się godnie prezentować!

- Ależ, ciociu…- wymamrotała blondynka.- To niepotrzebny i zbędny wydatek. Mam wszystko, czego mi trzeba.- próbowała przekonywać.

- Nonsens, Samantho!- wtrąciła Kathlenn.- Kobieta nigdy nie ma zbyt wielu sukni!- rzuciła żartobliwie.- Poza tym, czas płynie szybko. Lada moment może nadejść list od twego ojca z błogosławieństwem dla was. Musisz być gotowa na to, że Jack będzie dążyć do szybkiego ślubu. W takim wypadku potrzebujesz kilku części garderoby, których nie zawiera twa ślubna wyprawa. Czy się mylę, pani generałowo?- zwróciła się do najstarszej z nich.

- Kate, moja droga, mów mi, proszę, Elizabeth. Generałowa brzmi tak pompatycznie!- odparła żona George'a.- I rzeczywiście, muszę się z tobą zgodzić, choć nie jest tak, że wyprawa Sammie nie jest różnorodna…- dodała.- Nie należy do zupełnie małych. Większość ocaliliśmy przed wierzycielami. Obawiam się jednak, że chociaż suknie są na czasie, to część jej bielizny wyszła już z mody. Bezsprzecznie potrzebujemy nowych peniuarów, halek, a także więcej pończoszek. Nie od rzeczy byłby też nowy kapelusik, czy dwa…- wyliczała.

- I trzewiki!- powiedziała skwapliwie pani Dixon.- Koniecznie musimy odwiedzić szewca, by zamówić wygodne trzewiki. Dwie pary. Jedna na przyjęcie zaręczynowe, druga zaś na weselne. Te muszą być szczególnie eleganckie i wygodne, więc zaproponowałabym atłas i białą skórę. Znam jednego szewca niedaleko rynku, który jest doskonałym rzemieślnikiem. W jego pantofelkach przetańczyłam niejedną noc!- uśmiechała się szeroko.

- W takim razie, załatwione!- przytaknęła Elizabeth, zanim Samantha zdążyła otworzyć buzię i się wykręcić.- Musimy tylko uprzedzić naszych panów, że wychodzimy. Nie ma sensu, by, gdy już skończą bitwę, zaczęli się zastanawiać, gdzie przepadłyśmy.

- Zwłaszcza Jack!- zachichotała Kate.- Jest wobec Samanthy bardzo opiekuńczy!

- Dziwię się, że Sammie nie urwała mu za to głowy, bo zwykle jest bardzo niezależna, ale wygląda na to, że w tym przypadku jego nadopiekuńczość wcale jej nie przeszkadza!- generałowa mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do Kathlenn.

- Ach ta młoda miłość!- zachichotała pani Dixon.

- Przepraszam bardzo…- wtrąciła się panna Carter.- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyście nie mówiły o mnie, jak gdyby mnie tutaj nie było.- rzuciła z lekkim napomnieniem.

- Wybacz, Sam…- odparła Kate i brew blondynki powędrowała wysoko.

- Sam? Hmmmm… Nieco męskie, ale podoba mi się. Krótkie i rzeczowe. Nikt wcześniej tak się do mnie nie zwracał.- stwierdziła po chwili Samantha.

- I zapewne nie będzie.- powiedziała Kate.- Rzeczywiście brzmi to dość męsko i założę się, że nasz Johnny nie dopuści, by ktoś tak nazywał jego wybrankę. Dla niego jesteś kwintesencją kobiecości, przyjaciółko.- dodała, wywołując zawstydzenie przyszłej bratowej.

- Ale to taki praktyczny skrót!- naciskała Samantha.

- Możliwe, lecz spróbuj go skłonić, by go używał, a zobaczysz jego reakcję!- usłyszała od pułkownikowej.

- Nie odmówiłby mi, gdybym go o to poprosiła.- Samantha stwierdziła pewnym siebie tonem.

- Zatem zawrzyjmy mały zakład…- zaproponowała psotnie Kate.

- Zakład? A o co?- zainteresowała się Samantha.

- Jeśli ci się uda, Elizabeth i ja odpuścimy ci kupno jednego kapelusza. Wiemy, jak praktyczna i oszczędna jesteś!- mrugnęła zaczepnie i pani Hammond się roześmiała.

- Nie ma nic złego w rozsądnym gospodarowaniu pieniędzmi. Nigdy nie wiadomo, czy fortuna się nie odwróci.- broniła się Samantha, po czym dodała:- A jeśli przegram?- spytała powoli. Sama nie wiedziała, czy chce się tego dowiedzieć…

- To proste!- odparła szybko jej przyszła szwagierka.- Kupisz trzy!

- I nowy gorsecik!- dorzuciła generałowa, mrugając do swej nowej przyjaciółki.

- I nowy gorsecik.- potwierdziła Kate.

- Rozumiem, że nie mam wyjścia?- westchnęła dziewczyna.

- Kochanie…- odezwała się znowu pani Hammond.- Przecież sama powiedziałaś, że Jack nie odmówi ci niczego. Zaczynasz w to wątpić?- rzuciła to drobne wyzwanie siostrzenicy, która nagle się wyprostowała i stanowczo odparła:

- Ani trochę!

- Więc nam to udowodnij.- powiedziała Elizabeth.

- Z przyjemnością!- odpowiedziała hardo dziewczyna i odwróciwszy się na pięcie, zdecydowanie pomaszerowała do bawialni, gdzie urzędowali panowie. Gdyby wiedziała, jaką klęskę poniesie, nie byłaby taka pewna siebie!

Jakkolwiek w normalnych okolicznościach jej ukochany nie odmówiłby jej niczego, to tym razem z żalem to uczynił. Jak przewidziała Kate, nie mógł pozwolić, by ktoś zredukował jej anielskie imię do zwykłego „Sam", które pasowało do ogrodnika lub woźnicy, nie zaś do prześlicznej, pełnej gracji i w ogóle wybitnie kobiecej panny, której uroda biła na głowę krasę Wenus z Milo!

- Jeśli tak bardzo podoba ci się to imię, najdroższa, nadamy je naszemu synowi, jeśli takim obdarzy nas Bóg, lecz w mych oczach na zawsze pozostaniesz Samanthą.- stwierdził z czułością.- Moją najdroższą i najpiękniejszą Samanthą.- dodał, zmiękczając jej kolana swym głębokim i pełnym uczucia spojrzeniem.

Krótko mówiąc, w tej „bitwie" panna Carter poległa, lecz w gruncie rzeczy nie była aż tak mocno rozczarowana. Miło było bowiem wiedzieć, że Jack uważał ją za ideał niewieściego piękna, nawet, jeśli jeździła konno lepiej niż niejeden mężczyzna i potrafiła strzelać! Tak to jednak bywa, gdy wychowuje cię tylko ojciec…

W każdym razie, czułość wybranka osłodziła jej gorycz porażki, chociaż wizja wydawania tak wielu pieniędzy w najmniejszym stopniu nie wzbudzała jej entuzjazmu. Nie musiała się jednak o to martwić, bo jak tylko pułkownik dowiedział się o zakupach, dyskretnie wręczył siostrze suto wypełnioną sakiewkę, surowo przykazując, by nie szczędziła wydatków na jego przyszłą żonę.

- Wiesz, czego będzie potrzebować, Kate. Dopilnuj, by miała wszystko, co się może przydać, nawet, jeśli miałabyś zamawiać za jej plecami.- pouczył.- Samantha jest skromna, czasem aż nazbyt oszczędna, co częściowo mnie nie dziwi, zważywszy na los jej rodzinnego majątku. Teraz jednak ja się nią opiekuję i nie chcę, by zbywało jej na czymkolwiek. Ona zasługuje, by nosić to, co najlepsze.- dorzucił miękko.

- Kochany braciszku!- wyszczerzyła się pani Dixon.- Jesteś księciem wśród znanych mi mężczyzn. Nigdy nie znałam takiego, z moim mężem włącznie, który z taką ochotą wydawałby pieniądze na swoją panią. Dave jest hojny, ale nie do tego stopnia!- mrugnęła wesoło.

- Jak wspomniałem, Samantha jest tego warta, Kate. Jest dla mnie cenniejsza niż wszystkie pieniądze świata.- powiedział, z afektem spoglądając na żegnającą dzieci ukochaną.

- A pamiętasz, jak mi powiedziałeś, że nie pokochasz nigdy więcej?- spytała z humorem jego siostra.- Kto by pomyślał, że tak szybko zmienisz zdanie!

- Wtedy jeszcze jej nie znałem i nie miałem pojęcia, że Bóg sprowadzi do mnie kobietę, której nie będę potrafił się oprzeć, bo jest wszystkim, o czym zawsze marzyłem.- odpowiedział czule.

- Zasłużyłeś na to, Jack. Po tym, co przeszedłeś, zasłużyłeś na taką miłość…- szepnęła Kate, lekko ściskając jego dłoń.- Nie zmarnuj tej szansy. Walcz o was nawet z całym światem.

- Jeśli będę musiał, tak właśnie uczynię.- zapewnił i niedługo potem na osobności pożegnał swą wybrankę.

- Wrócimy przed kolacją, najdroższy.- powiedziała, kiedy ucałował jej obie dłonie.

- Zatem będę niecierpliwie czekał.- odparł.- Baw się dobrze, Samantho i pamiętaj, że moje serce jest przy tobie.

- A moje, przy tobie, Jack.- usłyszał w zamian i rozejrzawszy się szybko oraz stwierdziwszy, że są sami, wziął ją w ramiona, a pocałunek, który jej ofiarował, na długo pozostawił Samanthę w stanie błogiego rozkojarzenia. Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że jej towarzyszki wykorzystały tę chwilę jej „niepoczytalności", skutkiem czego panna Carter wróciła do domu znacznie bardziej obkupiona, niż to zakładała.

Mówią jednak, że każdy sposób dobry, by osiągnąć cel, czyż nie?

-xox-

Na wieści od generała Cartera czekali ponad miesiąc, ponieważ jego oddziały były w ciągłym ruchu. W każdym razie, pod koniec lutego nareszcie nadszedł list, w którym Jacob informował ich o swojej decyzji…

„… _Długo zastanawiałem się, co Panu odpowiedzieć, pułkowniku…"-_ pisał generał.-_„Mimo zasłyszanych opinii, jak każdy zatroskany o jedynaczkę ojciec, miałem swoje wątpliwości, zwłaszcza, że Samantha dla Pana pracuje. Tym nie mniej, po otrzymaniu bardzo pochlebnego listu na Pański temat, napisanego przez wuja oraz ciotkę mojej Sammie, zdecydowałem się udzielić Panu pozwolenia na zaręczyny z jedyną córką._

_Jej szczęście jest moim jedynym celem, a George i Elizabeth zapewniają, że nigdy wcześniej tak nie promieniała, jak w chwilach, gdy jesteście razem. Wygląda więc na to, że znalazła to, czego zawsze dla niej pragnąłem._

_Nie znam jeszcze Pana osobiście, pułkowniku O'Neill, więc muszę uwierzyć na słowo, gdy zapewnia mnie Pan o swym oddaniu mej córce. Ta wiara skłania mnie do powierzenia Panu mojego najcenniejszego skarbu. Ostrzegam jednak, że jeśli ją Pan w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzi, nie będzie na Ziemi takiego miejsca, gdzie ukryje się Pan przed moim gniewem.  
Jednakże, jeżeli wypełni Pan swoje przyrzeczenie i będzie ją szanował, jak na to zasłużyła oraz kochał tak mocno, jak ja niegdyś kochałem jej matkę, z radością uznam w Panu syna i powitam w rodzinie."-_ czytał powoli Jack.

„…_Do kraju wracam w drugiej połowie marca i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyście oboje zaczekali z zaręczynami do tej chwili. Chciałbym bowiem być przy Sammie w tym tak ważnym dla niej dniu._

_Jeśli Bóg da, chciałbym również poprowadzić ją do ołtarza w dniu Waszego ślubu. Przysiągłem to jej matce i sobie._

_Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, oddaję Panu światło mego życia, pułkowniku i modlę się, aby Wasze małżeństwo było zgodne, szczęśliwe oraz trwało wiele długich lat._

_Niecierpliwie czekam na spotkanie z Wami dwojgiem i chłopcem, który wkrótce zostanie moim wnukiem. Mam nadzieję, że Charlie zaakceptuje mnie, jako swego dziadka, a ze swej strony zapewniam, że będę go kochał na równi z innymi dziećmi, którymi Was jeszcze Opaczność obdarzy._

_Tymczasem błogosławię Panu i Samanthcie, z wytęsknieniem oczekując na moment, gdy uczynię to osobiście, nie zaś za pomocą pióra oraz kartki papieru._

_Tuszę, że zastanę Was w dobrym zdrowiu i tak oddanych sobie, jak kiedyś moja piękna żona i ja. _

_Z serca pozdrawiam._

_Jacob Carter"_- dokończył wreszcie O'Neill i poczuł jak z serca spadł mu potężny ciężar.

Pomimo wszystkich zapewnień o szczęśliwym rozwiązaniu tej sytuacji, był bardzo niepewny finału, ponieważ żaden dobry ojciec nie zwykł powierzać jedynego dziecka człowiekowi, którego nie spotkał nigdy twarzą w twarz. Wyglądało na to, że jego szczęście uratowali państwo Hammond, którym do końca życia miał być wdzięczny za wsparcie.

Skoro jednak ostatecznie wszystko skończyło się dobrze, mógł rozpocząć przygotowania do zaręczyn z ukochaną, która właśnie ocierała łzy wzruszenia po wysłuchaniu zawartości listu od ojca. Sama otrzymała podobny, lecz znacznie bardziej czuły i pobawiony gróźb, jak w przypadku biednego Jacka. Jacob zapewniał w nim o swoim ojcowskim uczuciu, o dumie z córki i radości z jej szczęścia. Żartował również, że choć uczyniła go dziadkiem nieco szybciej, niż przypuszczał, cieszy się z przyszłego wnuka, jakby Charlie istotnie był z jego krwi.

- Zatem nic już nie stoi nam na przeszkodzie, najdroższa.- uśmiechając się, powiedział pułkownik i klęknął przed swoją wybranką.- Jak prosi twój ojciec, z oficjalnymi zaręczynami zaczekamy do jego powrotu, pozwól jednak, bym ofiarował ci coś, co zawsze przypomni ci o moim uczuciu do ciebie, zanim będzie mi dane wsunąć na twój palec pierścionek oraz obrączkę.- dodał, wyjmując z kieszeni fraka delikatny, złoty naszyjnik z szafirowym wisiorkiem.

- Jest przepiękny!- zachwyciła się dziewczyna.

- Przypomina mi twoje oczy, Samantho. Ma tę samą głębię i ten sam blask. Przyjmij go ode mnie na znak mego oddania.

- Z dumą i radością, Jonathanie.- odparła poruszona gestem i pozwoliła, by założył go jej na szyję.

- Jack…- poprawił miękko i nie mógł się powstrzymać, by jej nie pocałować.

Zapewne nikogo nie zdziwi, że nie tylko nie oponowała, lecz odpowiedziała nader chętnie na tę pieszczotę. Ten sposób na okazywanie uczuć stawał się dla niej coraz bardziej naturalny, choć, jak dotąd, pozostawał on ich głęboko skrywanym (przynajmniej tak im się wydawało) sekretem. Prawda była taka, że kiedy ich usta się spotykały, ślepli na wszystko inne prócz siebie nawzajem i nawet nie zauważali, że takie czułe momenty między nimi kilka razy miały już swoich świadków. Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się im przerywać z szacunku dla ich pięknej miłości i ich samych.

Tak czy owak, tamtego dnia machina ruszyła i rozpoczęły się wielkie przygotowania do najbardziej wyczekiwanego od lat rodzinnego święta.

Jack i Samantha ustalili, że zaręczyny odbędą się jeszcze w mieście, ale ślub już w Błękitnym Zamku, który był na tyle potężny, aby pomieścić zaproszoną na uroczystość rodzinę.

Miesiąc miodowy młodzi małżonkowie mieli spędzić w stolicy kraju, skąd pochodziła oblubienica. Jack naciskał na to, ponieważ uważał, że jej dawnym znajomym należy się drobna nauczka za to, jak ją potraktowali.

- Nikt więcej, już nigdy nie będzie patrzył na ciebie z politowaniem, najdroższa. Pokaż im, że swoją siłą i determinacją wracasz na salony wspanialsza, i bardziej promienna niż kiedykolwiek. Niech widzą, ile stracili, odwracając się do ciebie plecami!- stwierdził.

Z natury nie był mściwy, ale ci ludzie dosłownie prosili się o małą lekcję pokory za to, jak potraktowali tę niezwykłą istotę, która zawładnęła jego sercem.

- Zgoda, lecz pod warunkiem, że Charlie pojedzie z nami. Chcę, by zobaczył mój stary dom, a poza tym, chciałabym przedstawić go mamie.- powiedziała blondynka, w głowie notując sobie, by odwiedzić grób rodzicielki.- Wiem, że pokochałaby go z całej duszy.

- Wszystko, czego zechcesz, Samantho. Mam jednak nadzieję, że kilka dni spędzimy tylko sam na sam…- szepnął jej na ucho sprawiając, że zaczerwieniła się po czubek głowy.

- Mój ojciec zapewne mógłby zająć się nim przez dzień lub dwa…- odparła powoli.

- Tydzień, najdroższa.- przekonywał.- Kocham mojego syna, ale będziemy świeżo po ślubie. Chciałbym się tobą nacieszyć, zanim Charlie znów skupi na sobie całą twą uwagę.

- Zobaczę, co się da zrobić, Jack.- obiecała drżącym głosem, podświadomie myśląc o tych przyszłych, intymnych chwilach.

- O nic innego nie proszę…

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:**__ A więc tatuś przemówił. Niech więc się zaczną wielkie przygotowania! _


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**__ Dziś bliskie spotkanie III stopnia z ojcem panny młodej, a w dodatku poznamy resztę rodziny! ;-)_

* * *

XVI

Jacob Carter był pod wrażeniem. Wyglądało na to, że jego przyszły zięć istotnie reprezentuje sobą wszystko to, co mówili o nim przyjaciele, podkomendni, no i oczywiście Hammondowie.

Nadal był nieco sceptyczny, gdy po krótkim przystanku w swoim domu ruszył dalej, aby wreszcie po długiej rozłące spotkać się z córką i poznać jej narzeczonego. Kiedy jednak po raz pierwszy uścisnął rękę Jacka O'Neilla i spojrzał w jego oczy, napotkał szczere, i otwarte spojrzenie pułkownika, pełne niewątpliwego respektu dla wyższego stopniem oficera oraz potencjalnego teścia, a co ważniejsze- uczucia dla Samanthy. Teraz już nie miał wątpliwości, co do intencji młodszego mężczyzny. Zresztą, wystarczyło zerknąć na twarz jego córki, by wiedzieć, że Elizabeth nie przesadzała w pochwałach. Sammie rzeczywiście wyglądała kwitnąco, a wokół niej snuła się niezaprzeczalna aura dziewczyny szczęśliwie zakochanej.

Charlie okazał się żywym srebrem, choć początkowo był nieco nieśmiały i chował się za spódnicą przyszłej mamy. Szybko jednak przekonał się do Jacoba, któremu dumnie obwieścił, że panna Sammie będzie jego mamą i bardzo ją kocha (nie trzeba mówić, jak wzruszył się generał), po czym zapytał, czy to oznacza, że Jake (bo tak zwracali się do niego przyjaciele) będzie jego dziadkiem.

- Bo ja nie mam dziadka…- dodał smutno, świadomy, że rodzice jego rodziców odeszli z tego świata.

- Zatem ja nim będę, jeśli tego chcesz, Charlie.- zaproponował Jacob.- Nie wyobrażam sobie większej przyjemności.- dodał.

- Naprawdę?- rozpromienił się malec.- Będę miał dziadka?

- Już go masz, chłopcze.- uśmiechnął się miękko Jake, a jego zazwyczaj poważna twarz nabrała łagodniejszych rysów i co za tym idzie, przystępniejszego wyglądu. Czego się nie spodziewał, to że chłopczyk podziękuje mu jednym ze swoich entuzjastycznych uścisków, więc kiedy to zrobił, Jacob musiał dobrze zacisnąć powieki, by powstrzymać cisnące się doń łzy wzruszenia. Przecież Carterowie nie płaczą, nawet ze szczęścia…

To nic, że Charlie nie był naturalnym synem Samanthy. Odnalazł drogę do serca oficera i tylko to się liczyło. Poza tym, mówią, że nie jest ważne, kto urodził. Ważne, kto wychował, a Sammie już wychowywała go na dobre, wrażliwe i kochające dziecko. Czegóż więcej chcieć od wnuka?

Tak więc, na tym stanęło. Charlie zyskał dziadka, a Jacob- wnuka i obaj byli zadowoleni.

- Jak idą przygotowania do zaręczyn?- spytał generał, kiedy tamtego wieczora dorośli siedzieli w salonie po kolacji, umilając sobie czas różnorodnymi rozrywkami, zanim udadzą się na spoczynek.

- W zasadzie wszystko gotowe.- odparła Samantha, która siedziała u boku ukochanego.- Czekaliśmy tylko na twoje przybycie, papo.- dodała.

- A więc nie ma sensu dalej zwlekać.- uśmiechnął się Jake.- Roześlijcie zaproszenia i obwieśćmy światu wasze szczęście, choć z tego, co słyszałem na ulicach, jest już o tym dosyć głośno!- rzucił z humorem.

- Obawiam się, że to wina naszego doktora jego uroczej żony…- powiedział z zażenowaniem Jack.- Tak bardzo oburzyła ich pewna rozmowa, której przypadkowo byli świadkami, że nie potrafili się powstrzymać i ujawnili nasze plany szybciej niż zakładaliśmy. Potem zaprzeczenia stały się już nieistotne…

- Rozumiem, że owa rozmowa dotyczyła mojej córki?- wydedukował generał. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, odkąd Carterowie stracili majątek.

- Obawiam się, że tak.- przyznał zirytowany pułkownik O'Neill.- Wstyd przyznać, lecz nie wszyscy w tym mieście zdają się pamiętać fakt, iż Samantha jest szlachetnie urodzona, że jest córką oficera i dżentelmena. Nadal widzą w niej guwernantkę mego syna, mimo że ją zwolniłem.- powiedział.

- Słucham? Wypowiedział jej pan posadę, pułkowniku? Dlaczego?- spytał zdumiony Jacob.

- Owszem.- przytaknął bez skrępowania młodszy mężczyzna.- Zrobiłem to, ponieważ Samantha martwiła się, co ludzie powiedzą na nasz związek. Jak się okazało, ostatecznie i tak było to bez znaczenia dla niektórych indywiduów. Niezależnie od tego, czy Samantha pracuje dla mnie, czy też nie, im nie robi to różnicy…

- Nie rozumiem.- przyznał Carter.

- To proste, panie generale.- wtrąciła się Kate.- Mowa tu o niechęci odrzuconych przez mego brata kobiet. Jack uchodzi tu za najbardziej rozchwytywaną partię i wiele pań w towarzystwie miało nadzieję pozyskać jego względy praktycznie od momentu, gdy owdowiał. On jednak nigdy nie adorował żadnej z nich i nie czynił im złudnych nadzieli, co ich zresztą w najmniejszym stopniu nie zrażało. Kiedy więc pojawiła się u nas pańska córka i tak szybko zdobyła jego serce, zyskała przy tym kilka „oponentek", że tak się wyrażę!- zachichotała, a Jack się zaczerwienił. Myśl, że był obiektem pożądania innych kobiet, prócz ukochanej, wprawiała go w zażenowanie.

- Och!- skwitował tylko Jacob i spojrzał na przyszłego zięcia z humorem. Ten tylko zakrył twarz rękoma, bo już sam nie wiedział, gdzie ma oczy podziać. Teść nie był jedynym, który patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem.

- Proszę, możemy pomówić o czymś innym?- spytał prawie błagalnie.

- Skoro nalegasz, synu.- odpowiedział wesoło Jake.- Pomówmy zatem o posagu Sammie.- zaproponował.- Wiesz zapewne, że nieszczęśliwy traf nieco uszczuplił jej wiano?- zwrócił się do zięcia, a ów przytaknął.

- Owszem, jednak nie ma to dla mnie najmniejszego znaczenia, sir. Pokochałem Samanthę dla niej samej, nie zaś dla jej pieniędzy. Zresztą, tych mam pod dostatkiem i mogę jej zapewnić dostatnie oraz wygodne życie.- odpowiedział, a oczy jego wybranki zalśniły szczęściem, o rumieńcu na policzkach nie wspominając...

- Cieszy mnie twe wyznanie. Dowodzi szczerych uczuć względem mej córki.- kontynuował Jacob.- Nie myśl jednak, że Sammie zupełnie nic nie ma. Poza sukniami, bielizną, obrusami oraz zastawą stołową jej matki, która znajduje się w moim domu, Samantha otrzyma jeszcze rodzinne klejnoty, a właściwie to, co z nich pozostało oraz dziesięć tysięcy w gotówce.- poinformował zebranych.

- Dziesięć tysięcy? Ależ papo, to cię zrujnuje!- zaprotestował dziewczyna.- Nie zgadzam się!

- Ani ja, panie generale.- przyłączył się do niej narzeczony.- Wiem, jak wielkie straty pan poniósł i nie pozwolę, by jeszcze bardziej naruszał pan swoje aktywa. Jak powiedziałem, zapewnię Samanthcie wszystko, czego będzie potrzebować, bez konieczności naruszania pańskiego uszczuplonego majątku, sir.

Kiedy Jake próbował coś powiedzieć, Jack stanowczo ciągnął dalej:

- Rozumiem, że to dla pana kwestia honoru, panie generale, lecz to naprawdę niepotrzebne. Musi pan przecież pomyśleć także o sobie, sir.

- Jack… Mogę ci mówić Jack?- upewnił się Jake, jak tylko dali mu dojść do słowa.

- Naturalnie, sir. To będzie dla mnie honor i przyjemność.- zgodził się natychmiast O'Neill.

- A więc, Jack…- mówił dalej generał Carter.- To szlachetne z twej strony, że tak uważasz, ale gdybyście pozwolili mi dokończyć to, co mam wam do powiedzenia, protesty wasze okazałyby się zbędne.- uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Do czego zmierzasz, ojcze?- zapytała zdezorientowana blondynka.

- Wiele się zmieniło od mego wyjazdu, moje dziecko…- odpowiedział powoli.- Podczas misji, poznałem pewnego człowieka, któremu uratowałem życie w dżungli. Z wdzięczności opowiedział mi o kopalni diamentów, którą odkrył w czasie swej wędrówki i w zamian za niewielki wkład finansowy, który pokrył mój miesięczny żołd, zaproponował mi lukratywną spółkę, która już zaczęła przynosić zyski. Fortuna raz jeszcze odwróciła swe karty, córeczko. W tempie, w którym teraz zarabiam, wkrótce odzyskam co najmniej połowę utraconych pieniędzy.

- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć…- wyszeptała zdumiona Samantha (zresztą, nie ona jedna była w szoku).

- Ani my, lecz cieszymy się twoim szczęściem, przyjacielu!- odezwał się po chwili George Hammond i jako pierwszy pogratulował krewniakowi odmiany losu. Za nim podążyli kolejni uczestnicy tej konwersacji, a Kate zawołała przekornie:

- To się będzie działo, jak wieści dotrą do towarzystwa! Chciałabym zobaczyć minę twoich byłych przyjaciółek, które tak haniebnie potraktowały cię po utracie fortuny, Samantho! Zzielenieją z zazdrości!

- Cóż, przynajmniej się okazało, kto naprawdę był nam przychylny.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, gdy już nieco otrząsnęła się z zaskoczenia.- Jesteś jednak pewien, papo, że stać nas na tak wielki wydatek? Przecież sam mówiłeś, że to młoda inwestycja. Co, jeśli złoża okażą się mniejsze, niż zakładaliście i szybko się wyczerpią?- spytała z obawą.- Czy nie powinieneś w pierwszym rzędzie zabezpieczyć swej starości, ojcze?- dopytywała się z troską.

- Tym się nie kłopocz, moje dziecko.- zapewnił.- To bezpieczna inwestycja i uwierz, kiedy powiem, że nie tylko twój posag, ale też moja starość są dobrze zabezpieczone. Na dowód tego, mam dla ciebie mały prezent z okazji twoich zaręczyn…- dodał.- Zaczekaj chwileczkę.- poprosił, po czym szybko udał się do swojej sypialni, by przynieść podarek schowany dotąd w torbie podróżnej. Kiedy schodził z powrotem na dół, uśmiechał się szeroko.

- O mój Boże! Przecież to tiara ślubna mamy! Myślałam, że ją zlicytowano!- zawołała Samantha, gdy Jacob ofiarował jej gustowne, wykładane aksamitem pudełko.

Była to najcenniejsza część klejnotów zmarłej Adelajdy Carter, którą utracili na rzecz wierzycieli. Zrobiona z platyny na kształt splecionych gałązek, inkrustowana była sowicie małymi brylantami i szafirami, tworzącymi w kilku miejscach małe kwiatki, a w centralnej części ozdobiona jednym dużym, niezwykle kunsztownym. W dodatku, można było łatwo doczepić do niej welon i równie zręcznie go zdjąć. Była po prostu arcydziełem sztuki jubilerskiej.

- Bo tak właśnie było, Sammie.- przytaknął jej ojciec.- Odkupiłem ją jednak, jak tylko wróciłem do kraju. Wymieniłem też centralny brylant na błękitny, pochodzący z mojej kopalni, byś pamiętała, że od teraz tiara reprezentuje nie tylko przeszłość, ale też przyszłość, córeczko. Uczynisz mi wielką radość, jeśli założysz ją w dniu swoich zaślubin. Twoja matka również by tego chciała.- powiedział miękko i poruszona dziewczyna ze łzami w oczach uścisnęła go z całą mocą, na jaką było ją stać.

- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt i przyjemność, papo!- zapewniła gorąco, a wszyscy wokół ze wzruszeniem patrzyli na tę scenę.

Gdy Jacob nareszcie wypuścił córkę z objęć, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

- Wierzycie teraz, że dziesięć tysięcy posagu to tylko niewielki dla mnie wydatek i szybko mi się zwróci?- zachichotał.

- I bez niego poślubiłbym Samanthę…- odezwał się Jack.- Cieszę się jednak, że szczęście raz jeszcze powróciło do pana, sir.- dodał.- Dzięki zaś tiarze pańskiej małżonki, Samantha będzie miała poczucie, że w dniu naszego ślubu jej matka jest blisko. Może nie ciałem, lecz duszą…- stwierdził miękko.

- W to nie wątpię.- odpowiedział Jacob.- Adelajda bardzo kochała Sammie i wiem, że czuwa nad nią z góry. Być może to właśnie ona sprowadziła ją do tego domu i do ciebie, Jack.- uśmiechnął się generał.

- Jeśli tak, będę jej zawsze za to wdzięczny, ponieważ podarowała mi coś cenniejszego niż wszystkie klejnoty tego świata. Podarowała mi miłość Samanthy i jej serce.- stwierdził z czułością i niemal nabożnie ucałował obie jej dłonie.

Generał był szczęśliwy. Nie tylko los znów mu sprzyjał, lecz jego jedyne dziecko, córka, dla której poświęcił wszystko, znalazła dobrego człowieka, który pokochał ją nie dla jej majątku, ale dla serca, odwagi, wrażliwości, rozumu i urody. Jack szanował ją i wielbił. To było oczywiste. Żaden ojciec nie mógłby pragnąć więcej dla jedynaczki. Na dodatek, z dumą mógł teraz wydać ją za mąż tak, jak na to zasługiwała i to właśnie zamierzał zrobić!

Zaproszenia na zaręczynowy bal rozesłano więc już następnego dnia, do wszystkich znaczniejszych rodzin w mieście. Nie pominięto oczywiście najbliższych przyjaciół pułkownika oraz kuzynów Samanthy, do których specjalnie wysłano umyślnych gońców, mieszkali oni bowiem z różnych częściach kraju. Gościom dano tydzień na przybycie, zwłaszcza, że zima skończyła swoje rządy, a wiosna przejmowała jej berło. Śnieg już praktycznie stopniał i w promieniach coraz cieplejszego słońca zaczęły się budzić do życia pierwsze kwiaty. Drogi, choć miejscami nieco błotniste, były jednak przejezdne, co powinno dać synom Hammondów i ich rodzinom czas na dotarcie na miejsce.

Przyjechali na dzień przed przyjęciem, lecz z braku miejsca w domu Jacka (od dawna nie było tam tak ciasno!), zatrzymali się w najlepszej gospodzie, jaką dysponowało miasto i byli bardzo zadowoleni z obsługi, ponieważ pokoje były ciepłe, przytulne i czyste, a i kuchnia wyborna. Dodatkowym plusem był fakt, że Jack wziął na siebie koszty ich pobytu, mimo że protestowali.

- Choć tyle mogę uczynić, nie będąc w stanie na razie zaoferować gościny u siebie. Mój miejski dom jest zbyt mały, a wiejska posiadłość jeszcze nie została przygotowana na nasz powrót.- powiedział z żalem.

Jego hojność zrobiła odpowiednie wrażenie na obu panach Hammond i ich młodych małżonkach, które dyskretnie pogratulowały kuzynce tak wspaniałego narzeczonego.

- I pomyśleć, że uważałam, iż Charles Simmons byłby dla ciebie świetną partią!- powiedziała młodsza z nich, Melania.- Gdzież majorowi do twojego pułkownika!

- Rzeczywiście, masz niebywałe szczęście, kuzynko!- zgodziła się z nią Emma, żona starszego z braci.- Szczególnie, że i fortuna zdaje się znów sprzyjać wujowi Jacobowi.- dodała.- Z takim posagiem, jaki dostaniesz, wraz z majątkiem twego przyszłego męża już nigdy nie będziesz musiała martwić się o pieniądze. Słyszałam, że dwór pułkownika jest imponujący.- dokończyła.

- To istotnie piękne miejsce.- przytaknęła zarumieniona Samantha.- Jack bardzo dba o nie i wszystkich swoich pracowników. Już się nie mogę doczekać, żeby tam wrócić.- wyznała.

Prawda, że miło było mieszkać w mieście, lecz to Błękitny Zamek był jej bliższy, ponieważ to tam po raz pierwszy ujrzała ukochanego i się zakochała.

- Pobieracie się tam, czyż nie tak?- dopytywała się Melania.

- Owszem.- potwierdziła Samantha.- W rodzinnej kaplicy, mieszczącej się nieopodal. Bal jednak odbędzie się we dworze.- wyjaśniła.

- Znasz już datę?- spytała Emma.- Muszę sobie sprawić nową suknię na tę okazję!- dorzuciła.

- Jack i ja chcielibyśmy się pobrać piętnastego maja…- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.

- Ależ to dwa tygodnie po oficjalnych zaręczynach!- zdumiały się obie panie Hammond.- Tak mało czasu na przygotowania!

- Przeciwnie.- odparła panna Carter.- Służba już przygotowuje dom, a wszystko, czego nam potrzeba, już zakupiono. Nasza ochmistrzyni wyjedzie do Zamku zaraz po zaręczynach, aby dopilnować kucharzy, więc nie ma się czym martwić. To dobrze zorganizowana kobieta, jak przekonacie się jutro. Żaden szczegół jej nie umknie!- dodała z niekłamanym podziwem. Lubiła Janet i ceniła jej umiejętności, zwłaszcza teraz…- Poza tym, nie chcielibyśmy fatygować was ponownie w tak krótkim okresie czasu. Macie przecież swoje obowiązki względem towarzystwa i swoich rodzin. Skoro więc tu jesteście…

Nie musiała kończyć. Najprościej powiedzieć, że dwie pieczenie miały się upiec na jednym ogniu.

- A więc musimy prędko postarać się o ślubne prezenty!Nie przypuszczałam, że będą tak szybko potrzebne i nic jeszcze nie kupiłam!- narzekała Melania.

- Niczego nam nie trzeba, oprócz waszej obecności.- zapewniła Samantha, lecz Emma zaprotestowała:

- Nonsens, kuzynko! Nie pojawię się na ślubie bez podarku i basta! To nie uchodzi!- stwierdziła stanowczo.- Zaraz po zaręczynach udam się do tutejszych pawilonów, by poszukać czegoś właściwego. Może ładne srebra albo pościel? Tego nigdy zbyt wiele w domu.- myślała na głos.

- Emma ma rację.- wtrąciła Melania.- I ja uczynię podobnie. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę odpowiedni podarunek, choć to nie metropolia.

Samantha westchnęła. Było oczywiste, że ich nie przekona, więc się poddała i w duszy podziękowała Stwórcy za przybycie ciotki Elizabeth, która odciągnęła od niej synowe, sprowadzając jednocześnie Kate.

- Są bardzo rozmowne!- zachichotała pani Dixon, obserwując obie panie.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia!- zgodziła się blondynka i aż sobie usiadła.

Przez kolejne parę minut patrzyła, jak jej narzeczony przekonuje do siebie Andrew i Williama- jej kuzynów. Wyglądało na to, że świetnie sobie radzi…

Kładąc się tej nocy do snu, czuła motylki w brzuchu. Jutro po raz pierwszy i oficjalnie miała wystąpić jako narzeczona Jacka, a potem…

- Wyjdę za niego…- szepnęła rozmarzona i zasnęła z uśmiechem na ustach.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

Kiedy w wieczór zaręczyn z gracją zeszła po schodach do prowizorycznej sali balowej, stworzonej przez połączenie rozsuwanymi drzwiami bawialni i salonu, zaparła mu dech w piersiach.

Miała na sobie niezwykle szykowną, lecz bynajmniej nie ostentacyjną suknię z kremowego muślinu, ozdobioną najlepszą koronką i wspaniale podkreślającą wszystkie jej atuty, od pięknych ramion i szyi, po kształtną kibić, która na dodatek cudownie współgrała z jej porcelanową cerą. Złote włosy, wprawnie upięte przez Kate, lśniły dodatkowym blaskiem, a wszystko to z pomocą diamentowych spinek. Ograndynowe, kremowe róże dodawały fryzurze romantycznego uroku, a co za tym idzie, czaru jej właścicielce.

Za radą Kathlenn, Samantha istotnie sprawiła sobie nowe pantofelki u miejscowego szewca i była zadowolona z zakupu, ponieważ praktycznie nie czuła ich na stopach. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że płynęła po tych schodach wprost ku zachwyconemu narzeczonemu.

Zebrani goście (przynajmniej ci przychylni), aż westchnęli, kontemplując urodę dziewczyny i niezaprzeczalne uczucie łączące tych dwoje, podczas gdy zawiedzione damy rwały sobie włosy z głowy przeklinając dzień, w którym Samantha Carter przybyła do domu pułkownika.

Dla wszystkich tutaj było ewidentne, że jego serce należało tylko do niej.

Ojciec Sammy był dumny jak paw. Miał piękną, elegancką córkę, która była jego dumą i radością. Co więcej, nie mogła lepiej reprezentować rodziny i powoli odzyskiwanej fortuny Carterów, której dowodziły brylantowe kolczyki oraz kolia, jaką tego wieczora miała nosić.

Na pytanie Jacka, dlaczego nie założy jego naszyjnika, odparła, iż pragnie go mieć na sobie w dniu ślubu, co przyjął ze wzruszeniem i czym sprawiła mu wielką radość.

- Twoja matka byłaby taka dumna, córeczko. Wyrosłaś na piękną i odważną młodą kobietę, a dziś oficjalnie oddajesz swoją rękę bardzo wartościowemu człowiekowi. Obyście zaznali razem szczęścia znacznie dłużej, niż Adelajda i ja.- Jacob powiedział nieco drżącym z emocji szeptem.

- Dziękuję, papo.- uśmiechnęła się zarumieniona blondynka, pocałowała go w policzek i pozwoliła, by eskortował ją do części domu, gdzie odbywały się tańce.

Wraz z jej wejściem na salę, muzyka ucichła, podobnie jak prowadzone tu i ówdzie rozmowy pomiędzy gośćmi. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na pannę Carter, która, wsparta na ramieniu ojca, podeszła wprost do narzeczonego.

- Jesteś piękna, Samantho!- powiedział zachwycony Jack, ujmując obie jej dłonie i całując je z uczuciem. Etykieta nie pozwalała mu teraz na odważniejszy wyraz swego dla niej oddania, lecz przysiągł sobie, że nadrobi to w stosownym czasie.- Twoja uroda przyćmiewa wszystko wokół i aż słów mi brak, by opisać ją w pełni. Wiedz tylko, że wybierając mnie, uczyniłaś ze mnie najszczęśliwszego mężczyznę na Ziemi.- powiedział cicho, lecz absolutnie zdecydowanie.

- Zatem ty uczyniłeś mnie najszczęśliwszą kobietą na Ziemi, najdroższy, ponieważ oddałeś mi swe serce. Nigdy nie pragnęłam więcej, niż prawdziwego, głębokiego uczucia. Odnalazłam je w tobie i jeśli nadal tego pragniesz, chcę ci dziś oddać swoją rękę.- odparła.

- A więc, uczyńmy to. Obwieśćmy światu naszą miłość, Samantho!- powiedział ucieszony i stanąwszy obok niej, zwrócił się do zebranych.- Zapewne większość z was domyśla się już, dlaczego was tutaj zaprosiłem, przyjaciele.- zaczął i rzeczywiście, większość ludzi skinęła głowami. Jedni się uśmiechali, inni nie, ale dla niego nie miało to znaczenia. Ciągnął więc dalej…- Nie zdziwi was zatem, kiedy ogłoszę, że od pewnego czasu adoruję pannę Carter, która wielkodusznie odwzajemniła moje ku niej uczucie i ku mojej dumie oraz radości, przyjęła propozycję małżeństwa, którą jej złożyłem…- powiedział i natychmiast rozległa się burza oklasków. Wyciszył je jednak jednym ruchem dłoni i kontynuował.- Dziś, w waszej obecności, oficjalnie chciałbym wsunąć jej na palec zaręczynowy pierścień i przy świadkach raz jeszcze dowieść swoich intencji.- dodał, po czym spojrzał na ukochaną i jak każe zwyczaj, klęknął, wyjmując z kieszeni rzeczony klejnot.- Samantho, moja najukochańsza, najdroższa Samantho…- mówił powoli.- Nim ciebie spotkałem, przysiągłem sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie pokocham, lecz jak mówi stare porzekadło: „nigdy nie mów nigdy" .- rzucił, a niektórzy zachichotali. Tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele znali prawdziwe przesłanie jego słów i w dwójnasób doceniali odmianę losu, jaka go dotknęła. Zasługiwał na to.- Prawda jest taka, że zanim cię ujrzałem, usłyszałem twój głos i zachwyciłem się, ale nadal trwałem w swym postanowieniu.- wyznał.- Tak było do momentu, gdy zobaczyłem, jak skaczesz do stawu, by uratować mego syna. Tamtego dnia ujrzałem nie tylko najpiękniejszą kobietę, jaką stworzył Bóg, ale także najodważniejszą i najwrażliwszą, jaką w życiu spotkałem. I chociaż bardzo się starałem nic nie czuć, poza naturalną wdzięcznością i przyjaźnią dla ciebie, poległem z kretesem, bo któż nie pokochałby anioła?- powiedział do zarumienionej wybranki, którą bardzo poruszyły te słowa.- Urzekłaś mnie swym czarem, szczerością, dobrym sercem, wytrwałością i determinacją. Pokazałaś, że tragedia może być początkiem czegoś pięknego i szczęśliwego, jak przydarzyło się to nam obojgu, jak przydarzyło się to twemu ojcu... Znów nauczyłaś mnie kochać, śmiać się i cieszyć się życiem, które od tej chwili chciałbym związać z twoim, najdroższa.- ciągnął niestrudzenie, zadziwiając wielu gości. Nigdy bowiem nie słyszeli, by mówił tak dużo i tak otwarcie. Był to jednoznaczny dowód tego, że przy pannie Carter stał się nowym człowiekiem, szczęśliwym człowiekiem.- Moja ukochana Samantho…- dodał.- Już raz przyrzekłaś mi siebie i swe uczucie, lecz dziś pytam po raz drugi. Czy zechcesz tego prostego żołnierza, którego życie to w dużej mierze służba ojczyźnie i opieka nad synkiem? Czy przyjmiesz me serce i nazwisko oraz wszystko, co mam? Czy pozwolisz, bym do końca mych dni cię uszczęśliwiał i wielbił?- zapytał z powagą i afektem w głosie.

Wzruszona blondynka rogiem chusteczki otarła łzy radości, jakie cisnęły jej się w kącikach oczu, po czym wyciągnąwszy ku niemu dłoń, odparła drżącym głosem:

- Z dumą i radością stanę u tego boku, Jack i będę przy tobie, dopóki starczy mi tchu w piersi, kochając ciebie i twojego, naszego syna.- powiedziała z uczuciem i rozpromieniony pułkownik prawie nabożnie wsunął jej na serdeczny palec zaręczynowy pierścionek wykonany ze złota, szafirów i diamentów.

Wiedząc, że Samantha jest kobietą praktyczną, zamówił dla niej niezbyt imponujący rozmiarem, lecz niewątpliwie w doskonałym guście klejnot, pilnując, by kamienie były nieskazitelnie przejrzyste i lśniące. Nie było mowy o skazach, gdy nosić je miała istota tak idealna w jego oczach, tak doskonała. Specjalnie wybrał szafiry do towarzystwa dla oszlifowanych na brylanty diamentów. Kochał ich kolor, bowiem przypominały mu oczy wybranki. Poza tym, idealnie pasowały do naszyjnika, który jej podarował i kolczyków, jakie już czekały w skrytce na dzień ich ślubu, gdy da je jej w prezencie ślubnym.

Jak tylko pierścionek znalazł się na jej dłoni, Jack wstał z klęczek i (skoro teraz już mógł) delikatnie, z zachowaniem zasad decorum, pocałował narzeczoną w usta, ku uciesze przyjaciół, rodziny oraz tych, co im sprzyjali. Znów rozległy się brawa, a kiedy zawstydzona para się rozłączyła, Samantha ukryła purpurową twarz w połach jego fraka.

Roześmiał się z czułością, cmoknął ją w czubek głowy i szepnął:

- Zechcesz ze mną zatańczyć, najdroższa?- zaproponował.

- Z przyjemnością.- odpowiedziała nadal zarumieniona i podała mu dłoń, na której natychmiast złożył pocałunek.

- Muzyka!- zarządził i orkiestra znowu zaczęła przygrywać. Tym razem, zgodnie z ustaleniami, zagrała walca i zakochani wirowali w swoich ramionach najpierw sami, pośrodku sali, a potem już otoczeni innymi parami.

Jacob i reszta rodziny patrzyli na to z niekłamanym wzruszeniem. Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że te zaręczyny nie były po prostu korzystnym mariażem, co sugerowali niektórzy, jak tylko sensacyjne wieści o rezurekcji fortuny Carterów wyciekły na światło dzienne (ach ta dzisiejsza służba!). Narzeczeni byli autentycznie zakochani i było to widać w ich pełnych blasku spojrzeniach, rozmarzonych, wręcz błogich uśmiechach i dotyku, tak czułym, choć wciąż pozostającym w zgodzie z dobrym wychowaniem. Oni promienieli…

Kiedy mały Charlie, dotąd stojący grzecznie pod czujnym okiem ciotki Kate, nareszcie wyczuł okazję do ucieczki, pierwszym, do kogo się udał, był tańczący ojciec, któremu czarująco „odbił" partnerkę. Ku wesołości zebranych, podbiegł do Jacka i Samanthy, pociągnął przyszłą matkę za spódnicę, a gdy zyskał jej uwagę, skłonił się nisko (mały dżentelmen!) i poważnie zapytał:

- Czy mogę prosić do tańca, mamusiu?

Samantha w duszy zachichotała, lecz aby przypadkiem nie urazić chłopczyka, szybko wzrokiem porozumiała się z wyszczerzonym Jackiem i dygnąwszy wdzięcznie, odparła:

- Ależ naturalnie, miły panie! To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt i przyjemność tańczyć z tobą, Charlie.- dorzuciła, a malec szeroko się uśmiechnął..

Jako że był zbyt mały w stosunku do jej wzrostu, a sukienka nie ułatwiała sprawy, Samantha, z pomocą narzeczonego, posadziła sobie synka na biodrze i dokończyła z nim walca.

Tego dnia w całym mieście, a może i na świecie, nie było szczęśliwszego dziecka.

Wraz z zakończeniem tańca, Charlie powrócił do kuzynów i jedzenia, a przyszła pani O'Neill do ukochanego, by przyjąć zasłużone gratulacje.

Większość z nich była szczera, skoro gro zaproszonych gości przyjaźniło się z pułkownikiem i akceptowało jego wybrankę. Te mniej szczere życzenia, których oboje byli świadomi, a które paść musiały z racji etykiety, Jack i Samantha przyjęli z dobrze zamaskowanym sceptycyzmem. Musieli zaprosić owe osoby na bal, ponieważ były częścią tutejszej elity towarzyskiej. Nie oznaczało to jednak, że je lubili i szanowali. Cieszyli się, że już wkrótce będą je widywać najrzadziej, jak się tylko da, a kto wie, może podczas następnej zimy nie będzie już powodu opuszczać Błękitnego Zamku? Nawet, jeśli rodzina się jeszcze nie powiększy, to przecież zawsze można zaprosić Jacoba, Dixonów i Hammondów, by było dla kogo ogrzewać dwór! Wtedy nie byłoby już potrzeby zimować w mieście…

W każdym razie, bal był sukcesem. Jedzenie było pyszne, doskonale zaserwowane (panie Hammond z nową falą podziwu pomyślały o Janet Fraiser- Jackson, która rzeczywiście wszystko dopięła na ostatni guzik, na czele w wybornymi ciasteczkami swego przepisu, którymi goście byli zachwyceni.

- Dam dwa razy tyle, co pułkownik!- zaoferowała się Emma, na osobności dopadłszy ochmistrzynię. Była zdecydowana podkupić usługi kobiety, o czym lojalnie uprzedziła kuzynkę, która tylko zachichotała wesoło.

- Nie mogę ci zabronić spróbować, Emmo, lecz na twoim miejscu nie miałabym wielkich nadziei!- rzuciła rozbawiona Samantha.- Tu nie chodzi o pieniądze.- dodała.

- Z doświadczenia wiem, że zawsze o nie chodzi!- stwierdziła pewnym siebie głosem pani Hammond.- Któż w tych czasach ich nie potrzebuje?- spytała.

- Zatem spróbuj.- przewrotnie odparła panna Carter, co też właśnie uczyniła jej kuzynka.

- Przykro mi, madame…- odpowiedziała pełnym szacunku, lecz i stanowczości głosem żona Daniela.- Żadna kwota nie skłoni mnie do porzucenia tej posady, zwłaszcza, że zarabiam tu godziwie, a mój pracodawca traktuje mnie sprawiedliwie i z szacunkiem.

- Ja też będę!- zapewniła gorąco Emma.- Taka ochmistrzyni, to rzadki skarb.

- Dziękuję, proszę pani.- usłyszała w zamian.- Zdania jednak nie zmienię. Tu jest mój dom i moi państwo. Dla innych nie będę pracować, choć zaszczyca mnie, że pani o mnie pomyślała. Nie zdradza się jednak przyjaciół…- dodała ciszej, dyskretniej i pożegnawszy się skinieniem głowy, zostawiła oniemiałą synową generała Hammonda z otwartą buzią.

Jej mina, gdy powróciła do towarzystwa, powiedziała Samanthcie wszystko i dziewczyna, roześmiawszy się z humorem, stwierdziła:

- A nie mówiłam?

Dość powiedzieć, że później i przez długie lata, to wydarzenie stało się jedną z najzabawniejszych rodzinnych anegdot oraz powodem do śmiechu.

Emma naturalnie wreszcie pogodziła się z odmowa, choć późniejsze ochmistrzynie zawsze porównywała do Janet. Gorycz rozczarowania osłodziła jej jednak receptura na ciasteczka, które tak sobie upodobała Emma, więc nikt tam nie chował urazy.

Bal trwał do późnych godzin wieczornych, choć dzieci odesłano do łóżek, łącznie z wnuczkami Hammondów, które zrobiły furorę wśród młodych Dixonów i szarmanckiego Charlie'ego, który tańczył z każdą z nich, upodobawszy sobie zwłaszcza nieco nieśmiałą, rudą i zielonooką jak matka córkę Melanii oraz Williama, którą z racji wieku ignorowali inni chłopcy. Laura miała trzy latka i nikt nie chciał z nią tańczyć, więc jak na dżentelmena przystało, mały Charles wziął ją pod swoje skrzydła, wywołując promienny uśmiech na jej pucułowatej buzi.

- Doskonale go wychowałeś, Jack.- pochwalił go Jacob wespół z George'em, który obserwował tę scenę z miną rozanielonego dziadka.- Prawdziwy z niego paladyn i świetny materiał na oficera.- dodał.

- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej!- przytaknął generał Hammond.

- Dziękuję.- zaczerwienił się pułkownik.- Wolałbym jednak, by nie zakładał munduru. Kocham być żołnierzem i jestem w tym dobry. Nie chciałbym jednak narażać jego życia. Jest wszystkim, co mam i moim dziedzicem.- wyznał.- Jeśli będę mieć jeszcze inne dzieci, to samo będzie tyczyć się ich. Nasza rodzina od pokoleń przelewała krew i chyba czas wreszcie odpocząć.- powiedział miękko.- Naturalnie, jeśli naprawdę zechce wstąpić do wojska, nie zabronię mu.- dorzucił szybko, by dobrze go zrozumieli jako bracia żołnierze.- Jestem tylko jego ojcem, nie panem i właścicielem. On i pozostałe aniołki będą wychowane tak, by wiedziały, że ostateczne decyzje będą zależeć tylko od nich, nawet, jeżeli ja nie będę się z nimi zgadzał. Wiem bowiem z doświadczenia, że im bardziej apodyktyczny bywa rodzic, tym oporniejsze jest dziecko i z tego właśnie rodzą się konflikty. Nie chcę tego w naszej rodzinie.- dokończył szczerze.

- To rozsądne podejście.- zgodził się Jacob.- Pamiętam, jak Sammie potrafiła być uparta, gdy coś sobie postanowiła, a ja się nie zgadzałem…

- I nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło!- roześmiał się rozbawiony George.- Gdyby nie jej upór, nigdy byście się nie spotkali, Jack…- zwrócił się do O'Neilla.- Jacob był bardzo sceptycznie nastawiony do jej zamiaru podjęcia pracy i zaprotestował, gdy go o nim powiadomiła. Ze mną nie było lepiej, ale wreszcie się poddaliśmy. Tylko święty mógłby czekać, zanim by jej przeszło, a być może nie doczekałby się nigdy, więc koniec końców, poszukaliśmy dla niej posady i oto jesteście tutaj, razem, zaręczeni i szczęśliwi.- rzucił z nutką rozczulenia.

- I dziękuję za to Bogu każdego poranka, odkąd ją ujrzałem.- odpowiedział pułkownik.- Jak widać, Stwórca prowadzi nas ku szczęściu różnymi, czasem bardzo krętymi ścieżkami, lecz gdy już dotrzemy na miejsce…- westchnął rozmarzony.

-… nagroda jest tego warta.- dokończył za niego przyszły teść.- Szanujcie ten dar, który wam zesłał. Nigdy nie wiadomo, na jak długo będzie z wami. Mój utraciłem szybko, lecz za żadne skarby nie zmieniłbym niczego, bowiem Adelajda dała mi najcenniejszą pamiątkę po naszym uczuciu, cząstkę siebie, która na zawsze pozostała przy mnie, mimo że moja ukochana żona odeszła.- wyszeptał poruszony wspomnieniami generał Carter.

- Taki mam zamiar, sir.- przysiągł Jack.- Dla Samanthy, dla naszej rodziny, zrobię wszystko. Oddam życie, jeśli trzeba!

- Wierzę ci, synu i cieszy mnie, że znalazła tak dobrego człowieka.- uśmiechnął się Jacob.- Ty nie tylko ją akceptujesz bez względu na wszystko, ale też szanujesz, rozumiesz i przede wszystkim, kochasz. Żaden ojciec nie morze żądać więcej od zięcia, zwłaszcza, kiedy wie, że ów uszczęśliwia jego dziecko, jak ty uszczęśliwiasz Sammie.

- Nie bardziej, niż ona mnie, sir.- zapewnił pułkownik.

- Mów mi wreszcie Jacob. W końcu, wkrótce będziemy rodziną. W zasadzie już nią jesteśmy, skoro jesteś ojcem mojego wnuka!- mrugnął wesoło Jake.- Myślałem, co prawda, że na tę przyjemność jeszcze długo poczekam, ale, choć zgoła nieoczekiwanie, nie mogę cieszyć się bardziej z tego malca. Jak mówiłem, to przyjemność mieć takiego dżentelmena w rodzinie!- zachichotał.

- Dziękuję, Jacob.- powiedział mile połechtany pochwałą i dumny z jedynaka O'Neill.- Obawiam się jednak, że jego maniery to zasługa Kate i Samanthy. Moja siostra często gościła go u siebie, gdy mnie wzywały obowiązki służbowe lub interesy. Od niej nauczył się etykiety i podstaw francuskiego, a Samantha dokończyła reszty.

- Po tobie jednak odziedziczył skłonność do pomagania damom w potrzebie, jak widać!- zażartował George, wskazując podnoszącego z podłogi Laurę chłopczyka, który wyjął chusteczkę z rękawa i wytarł jej zapłakaną twarzyczkę.

- Cóż, jak to mówią, niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni!- uśmiechnął się nieco zażenowany pułkownik.- Cieszę się, że Charlie szanuje dorosłych, kobiety i w ogóle ludzi. Uważam, że każdy porządny człowiek zasługuje na respekt, nawet, jeśli jest biedny lub chory. Mierzi mnie tylko obłuda i zbrodnia.- dodał.

- Jak każdego przyzwoitego człowieka.- przytaknął Jake.- Nie zmienimy jednak faktu, że zło panuje na świecie i zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto wykorzysta je do swych celów. Takich ludzi należy osądzić i właściwie ukarać, ale niestety, nie zawsze się to udaje. Możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, że zapłacą za swe występki w następnym życiu, jeśli ujdą przed karą w tym.

- Dobrze powiedziane, przyjacielu.- stwierdził generał Hammond, a po chwili rozmowa się zakończyła, bowiem Jack przeprosił obu oficerów, by raz jeszcze porwać do tańca swoją narzeczoną.

Ani Jake, ani George nie wiedzieli, że w duszy prosił Boga o sprawiedliwość dla swej rodziny i syna. Sara już odpokutowała za swój grzech, ale jej kochanek jeszcze nie. Gdziekolwiek był, cokolwiek robił, nadal czekał na karę. Zasługiwał na nią i pułkownik modlił się, by mu ją wymierzono, nawet, jeśli sam nie mógł tego uczynić. Może już nie życzył mu śmierci, jak tego pragnął z początku, ale odrobina cierpienia (no dobrze, może więcej niż odrobina), byłaby nie od rzeczy, czyż nie? Długo jednakże nad tym nie rozmyślał, bo w ramionach Samanthy wkrótce zapomniał o całym świecie.

Tej nocy, gdy kładł się spać, już się nie mógł doczekać ślubu i momentu, kiedy więcej nie będzie zasypiał samotnie.

- Już wkrótce…- mruknął rozmarzony i oddał się w ręce Morfeusza.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**__ Sorry, Madi, że muszę Cię rozczarować, ale z żalem donoszę, iż powoli finiszujemy. Właśnie zakończyłam pisanie tej opowieści na rozdziale XXI, jakkolwiek bowiem i ja ją lubię, to uznałam, iż ciągnięcie jej dalej byłoby błędem i obniżyłoby jej loty w stopniu znacznym. Nie wykluczam jednak, że w przyszłości napiszę kolejny romans historyczny. Teraz jednak mam zbyt wiele na głowie i zbyt mało czasu._

_Liczę, że mi to wybaczycie, kochane Czytelniczki._

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Asia_

* * *

XVIII

Do Błękitnego Zamku powrócili tydzień po zaręczynach. W tym czasie odwiedzili domy najbliższych przyjaciół i dokonali ostatnich zakupów. Zwłaszcza Samantha miała do kupienia pewną rzecz, bez której nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu do domu. Ślub był za pasem, a ona nie odebrała jeszcze, zamówionego dla narzeczonego jeszcze przed zrękowinami, ślubnego podarku, więc zabrała Kate, która doskonale znała gusta brata i mogła ocenić pomysł, ciotkę oraz kuzynki (dzieci zostały z wniebowziętymi dziadkami i ojcami), i wszystkie razem wybrały się do pawilonów kupieckich.

Ku swemu zdumieniu, Emma i Melania stwierdziły, że choć miasto nie było duże, było nadzwyczaj dobrze zaopatrzone, włącznie z towarami z importu.

- Spójrz na tę suknię, Mel!- zawołała Emma Hammond.- Cóż za krój i materiał!

- Wykonanie też doskonałe. Piękne, równe szwy.- przyznała druga pani Hammond.- Byłaby idealną suknią ślubną dla Sammie, czy nie tak, moje panie?- zwróciła się do stojących obok kobiet.

- To miło, że tak mówicie, lecz ja już mam suknię ślubną.- zaprotestowała panna Carter.- Włożę suknię mej matki.- dodała.

- Naprawdę?- ucieszyła się Elizabeth.- Adelajda miała bajeczną suknię, klasyczną i niezwykle elegancką. Wyglądała jak księżniczka.- wychwalała kobieta.- Szkoda tylko, że welon przepadł. Był delikatny niczym pajęczynka.- dodała z żalem.

- To prawda.- westchnęła Samantha.- Licytator potraktował go z wyczuciem słonia w składzie porcelany. Rozdarł go w takim miejscu, że nie dało się już naprawić. Tak marzyłam, by go kiedyś założyć, a teraz muszę kupić nowy…

- Zatem połączysz nowe ze starym, jak to zgrabnie ujął twój ojciec, moje drogie dziecko.- pocieszyła ją ciotka.- Jestem przekonana, że będziesz wyglądać równie pięknie, co twoja matka.

- Dziękuję, ciociu.- odparła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się uroczo. Nie musiała głośno dodawać, że tego właśnie pragnie dla ukochanego, by uznał, że jest piękną panną młodą.

Nie, żeby nie powtarzał jej często, że dla niego promienieje. Jak na tak nieśmiałego i dość małomównego mężczyznę, nie żałował jej czułych, pełnych uczucia słów, a poza tym Samantha uwielbiała blask w jego oczach, kiedy na nią patrzył z takim zachwytem.

Elizabeth nie czekała na kolejne słowa, tylko gestem przywołała subiekta, prosząc, by pokazał im wybór ich najlepszych i najpiękniejszych welonów.

- Naturalnie, madame!- wyszczerzył się młody handlarz i natychmiast poprowadził je do właściwej części sklepu. Naprawdę było z czego tutaj wybierać i po wielu dysputach panna Carter opuszczała to miejsce bogatsza o cudowny, biały jak śnieg i wybitnie kunsztownie utkany z jedwabiu welon, który bez trudu będzie prasować do tiary jej matki.

Potem udały się do jubilera. Tutaj już czekały złote spinki do mankietów z czarnymi opalami i inicjałami, które Sammie zamierzała wręczyć Jackowi po ślubie oraz obrączkę, we wnętrzu której kazała wygrawerować jeden tylko wyraz: „Zawsze". Tak właśnie powiedział jej ukochany tamtego dnia, kiedy wyznał jej uczucia i od tej chwili powtarzał jej to często, tworząc z niego bezwiednie rodzaj zakamuflowanego przesłania miłości. Kiedy już to załatwiła, mogła iść dalej.

Następnym przystankiem była modystka, gdzie pozostałe panie nabyły nowe kapelusze na uroczystość, bo w końcu musiały się dobrze zaprezentować, nawet, jeśli ślub miał mieć charakter intymnej, rodzinnej ceremonii, z udziałem kilku tylko przyjaciół. Nie wynikało to bynajmniej ze skąpstwa młodej pary, lecz z ich obopólnego życzenia. Osób im nieprzychylnych nie chcieli na swoim ślubie i tyle. Poza tym, to była ich chwila, moment dla nich i mieli prawo dzielić go z kim zechcą, bez względu na towarzyskie „obowiązki".

Po wyjściu od modystki, ruszyły już tylko w jedno miejsce- do kupca, u którego zamierzały kupić młodym prezenty ślubne. Miał on największy wybór w mieście według opinii Kathlenn, więc nie zwlekały.

Pani Dixon nie zastanawiała się długo, tylko nabyła najlepsze srebra w sklepie, takie na trzydzieści osób, zdobione kunsztownym wzorem na rękojeściach. Samantha zaprotestowała słysząc cenę, lecz Kate zwyczajnie ją zbyła mówiąc wesoło:

- Przydadzą się na przyjęcia!

Elizabeth wypatrzyła cudowny komplet do herbaty z delikatnej porcelany, pięknie zdobiony różanym wzorkiem i pozłacany na brzegach, za który Sammie podziękowała jej ciepłym uściskiem, podobnie jak wcześniej Kate, a potem kuzynkom.

Emma, idąc za przewodem poprzedniczek, kontynuowała ich tok myślenia i kupiła młodej parze dwanaście lnianych obrusów, haftowanych haftem Richelieu, które ozdobiłyby każdy stół.

Tylko Melania odbiegła od pomysłu i ze swej strony nabyła trzy komplety pościeli, sześć prześcieradeł i dwanaście ręczników, argumentując, że tego nigdy w domostwie za wiele.

Kiedy Samantha rozglądała się jeszcze po sklepie, szukając czegoś ładnego do domu, panie naradziły się prędko i kupiły jeszcze jeden mały prezencik- nocną koszulę, jaka z pewnością zwali przyszłego małżonka Sammie z nóg. Jakby nie patrzeć, mimo że wdzianko sięgało kostek, to wysoki stan i wyrazisty dekolt podkreślały wdzięki jego właścicielki w stopniu wystarczającym dla pobudzenia wyobraźni męża, szczególnie, że uszyte było z najlepszego jedwabiu i wykończone piękną koronką oraz atłasową wstążką, oddzielającą biust od reszty…

Panna Carter przyjęła je ze szkarłatem na policzkach, ale sekretnie już cieszyła się na reakcję ukochanego. Sama jakoś o tym nie pomyślała. Miała, co prawda, kilka ładnych koszul, lecz nic tak… ponętnego.

Ostatecznie, zamówiwszy jeszcze trochę aksamitu na nowe zasłony do salonu oraz bawialni, który miał zostać dostarczony bezpośrednio do posiadłości, zebrała towarzyszki i powróciła do miejskiego domu narzeczonego, gdzie powoli już zaczęto pakowanie przed ponowną przeprowadzką.

William i Andrew oraz ich rodziny byli co prawda spakowani, bowiem nie było sensu wyciągać ze skrzyń wszystkiego, gdy mieszkali w gospodzie, jednak reszta rodziny jeszcze nie skończyła przygotowań do wyjazdu, a czas uciekał.

Zanim więc wszystko znalazło się w kufrach, a dom był gotów do zamknięcia, minęły dwa dni. Dopiero wtedy cztery powozy pełne ludzi i jeden wypełniony bagażami, ruszyły w drogę do Błękitnego Zamku, gdzie już oczekiwała pani Jackson z mężem i służbą.

Dwór był przygotowany. Pokoje starannie wysprzątano, łóżka zaścielono świeżą pościelą, pamiętając, by starannie wytrzepać zasłony oraz moskitiery, a podłogi wyszorowano. Rozpalono w kominkach, żeby ogrzać pomieszczenia po zimie i już było tam znacznie cieplej. Dwa dni wcześniej odbyło się świniobicie, a Daniel, wraz z kilkoma ludźmi, udał się dodatkowo na polowanie, by oprócz tradycyjnej wieprzowiny (wołowinę dostarczył miejscowy rzeźnik), nie zbrakło też dziczyzny. Przecież okazja była przednia!

Już gotowano i pieczono, choć nie tylko na ślub, bo przecież należało gości nakarmić jeszcze przed, lecz generalnie dom był gotowy, a piwniczka z winami pełna. Pozostało tylko ozdobić kaplicę, lecz z racji tego, że Janet zamierzała zrobić to z pomocą świeżych kwiatów i wstążek, musiało to poczekać prawie do ostatniej chwili.

Nie trudno się domyślić, kto miał celebrować ślubne nabożeństwo. Ojciec O'Leary zapewnił, że zjawi się dzień wcześniej, by wyspowiadać narzeczonych i każdego, kto tylko zechce. Skoro prawie wszyscy byli tutaj katolikami (tylko Melania była protestantką, lecz rozważała zmianę wyznania ze względu na męża, bo przecież i tak wierzyli w tego samego Boga), więc propozycję przyjęto z zadowoleniem i niecierpliwie oczekiwano kapłana, samego ślubu nie wspominając.

Zakochani spędzali teraz sporo czasu sam na sam, poznając się jeszcze lepiej, podczas gdy Charlie zacieśniał więzy z dziadkiem Jake'iem. Naturalnie pomiędzy Jackiem, a Samanthą nigdy nie doszło do niczego zdrożnego. Pułkownik nie tylko kochał, ale przede wszystkim szanował narzeczoną. Poza tym, wychowano go w przekonaniu, że intymność kochanków jest dozwolona tylko dla małżonków (o czym ewidentnie zapomniała Sara…), więc czekał na noc poślubną, by obdarzyć wybrankę czymś więcej, niż pocałunkiem, czy uściskiem. Tym nie mniej, tych ostatnich żadne z nich sobie nie żałowało, zwłaszcza, gdy spacerowali zacisznymi alejkami ogrodu, gąszczem drzew osłonięci przed wzrokiem ciekawskich.

- Już nie mogę doczekać się chwili, gdy staniesz się moją żoną, Samantho!- zapewniał gorąco Jonathan, a ona płoniła się pod jego rozkochanym spojrzeniem.

- I ja, najdroższy.- szepnęła nieśmiało.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że cię nie rozczaruję.- dodała, czerwieniąc się nie gorzej od homara.

- W takim razie, jest nas dwoje, bo ja za żadne skarby nie chciałbym rozczarować ciebie, ukochana.- stwierdził z mocą.

- Wszakże byłeś już jednak żonaty i wiesz, czego się spodziewać, gdy zaś ja…- wymamrotała z zażenowaniem.

- To było w innym życiu, Samantho.- zaprotestował.- Wkrótce zaczniemy nowe, razem, na zawsze. Może nie fizycznie, lecz w mym sercu ta noc, którą spędzimy po ślubie, będzie moją pierwszą, ponieważ z tobą wszystko jest dla mnie pierwsze.- powiedział miękko, wzruszając dziewczynę, która wtuliła się w niego z całej siły. Była tak poruszona wyznaniem, że zwyczajnie zbrakło jej słów i czynem chciała nadrobić to, czego nie wypowiedziały jej usta.

Zrozumiał ciche przesłanie i sam też już nic więcej nie powiedział, ciesząc się chwilą z narzeczoną w ramionach.

Och, gdyby tylko ten czas płynął szybciej!

-xox-

W dzień ich ślubu, Jacka i Samanthę obudziły świergot ptaków za oknem i ciepłe promienie wiosennego słońca, zwiastujące przyjemną pogodę.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajem, panna młoda zjadła w swojej sypialni, by narzeczony przypadkiem zbyt wcześnie jej nie zobaczył. Zasadniczo nie byli przesądni, lecz tradycja, to rzecz święta i się dostosowali, zwłaszcza, że reszta pań nalegała!

Przez całe przedpołudnie Janet nadzorowała ostatnie przygotowania w kuchni (kościół ozdobiono poprzedniego wieczora), a Elizabeth wzięła na siebie przygotowanie do uroczystości chrześniaczki, która większość nocy spędziła w niewygodnych papilotach. Nie narzekała jednak, ponieważ chciała wyglądać ładnie dla ukochanego, nawet, jeśli kiepsko przy tym spała…

Kiedy Kate ujrzała ciemne zakola pod jej oczyma, natychmiast zaordynowała chłodny okład, by je zlikwidować i już po kwadransie Sammie promieniała jak zwykle.

Czy była zdenerwowana jak niektóre oblubienice? Nie bardzo. Raczej zniecierpliwiona.

Pani Dixon, podczas nawijania włosów blondynki na papiloty, przezornie opowiedziała jej co nieco o małżeńskich obowiązkach, podkreślając, że nie ma się czym denerwować, bo prawdę powiedziawszy, krótki ból w czasie stawania się kobietą szybko mija, zastąpiony przyjemnością znacznie większą, niż ta płynąca tylko z pocałunku.

- Nie rób niczego na siłę.- poradziła dyskretnie.- Pozwól, by to mąż nauczył cię wszystkiego. Znając Jacka i jego charakter, będzie delikatny, gdy już nadejdzie ta chwila. Nie leż też jednak jak kłoda, moja droga bratowo.- mrugnęła psotnie.- Dotyk nie jest niczym złym, a mężczyźni go lubią. Zresztą, zdaj się na intuicję. Ona ci podpowie, co i jak. W końcu, ludzie łączą się tak od wieków, czyż nie?- spytała przekornie, zawstydzając dziewczynę.

Koniec końców, Samantha wyciszyła nieco nerwy i na myśl o wspomnianej wcześniej „przyjemności", już czuła łaskotanie w brzuchu oraz miły dreszczyk na plecach. Kate nie okłamałaby jej w tak istotnej sprawie, prawda?

Tak czy owak, po porannych ablucjach oraz śniadaniu, Elizabeth i Kathlenn pomogły Samanthcie się ubrać, a potem starannie ułożyły jej fryzurę i przystąpiły do newralgicznej czynności, jaką było upięcie welonu do jej tiary tak, by nie przypominał gigantycznej bezy.

Ostatecznie postawiły na prostotę, szczególnie, że i suknia miała prosty, szykowny krój, który nadawał pannie młodej wielkiej elegancji. W efekcie ich wspólny wysiłek przyniósł upragnione rezultaty, podkreślony naszyjnikiem Jacka i kolczykami, które w jego imieniu dostarczył dziewczynie jej ojciec.

Skorzystawszy z okazji, Samantha również poprosiła go o doręczenie narzeczonemu jej ślubnego podarku, ponieważ chciała, by założył spinki do ślubnej koszuli, co też uczynił z niemal idiotycznym uśmiechem na ustach.

Charlie, już ubrany przez Melanię, zjawił się w sypialni mamy w naręczem wiosennych kwiatów, które pomogła mu zebrać ciotka, i które sam (choć z niejakimi kłopotami) przewiązał białą wstążeczką.

- To dla ciebie, mamusiu!- obwieścił wzruszonej blondynce.- Ciocia Mel powiedziała, że musisz mieć kwiatki, skoro wychodzisz za tatusia, więc je dla ciebie zerwałem.- dodał, podając jej bukiet szafirków, sasanek, miłków i konwalii, który przyjęła ze łzami w oczach. Ostrożnie klękła przed chłopczykiem, przytuliła go, ucałowała z czułością i powiedziała.

- Dziękuję, skarbie. Są piękne!

- Ty jesteś piękna, mamusiu.- stwierdził z namaszczeniem uradowany reakcją malec.- Tatuś będzie taaaki dumny!

- Mój mały dżentelmen!- skwitowała tylko dziewczyna i wycałowawszy synka raz jeszcze, wstała. Nadchodził bowiem moment, że ojciec miał ją eskortować do kaplicy, gdzie już czekał narzeczony wraz z większością zaproszonych gości.

Oprócz najbliższej rodziny przybyli jeszcze doktor z żoną, sędzia (również z małżonką), generałostwo Jumper oraz kilku partnerów w interesach pułkownika, z którymi utrzymywał przyjacielskie kontakty. Wszyscy oni, na czele z generałem Hammondem, już siedzieli w ławkach, podczas gdy Jack niecierpliwie wiercił się przy ołtarzu, raz po raz uspokajany przez swego drużbę, pułkownika Dixona, którego małżonka miała być dziś druhną (a w zasadzie świadkową, skoro była mężatką) panny młodej.

Zachowanie pułkownika wywołało wiele rozbawienia wśród zebranych, lecz on tego nie dostrzegał, wyczekując z utęsknieniem na ukochaną. Nawet, kiedy jako młody chłopak żenił się z Sarą, nie był taki podekscytowany. No cóż, wtedy był zaślepiony pogonią za marzeniami i wybrał niewłaściwie. Dziś nareszcie poślubiał tę WŁAŚCIWĄ kobietę i już nie mógł się doczekać!

Raz jeszcze oniemiał, gdy zjawiła się w wejściu, wsparta na ramieniu ojca, a wszyscy goście zebrani w kaplicy aż westchnęli z zachwytu. Zaiste była śliczną panną młodą, tak pięknie otuloną w biel sukni i welonu, promienną tym bardziej, że klejnoty na jej sukni, szyi, we włosach i uszach niczym były, jak tylko dopełnieniem jej naturalnego blasku.

Kiedy powoli kroczyła ku niemu i ołtarzowi, poprzedzana przez ich dumnego, szeroko uśmiechniętego synka, który następnie przycupnął przy generałowej Hammond, Jack czuł, jak wali mu serce, jak wyrywa się do niej, lecz aby jej nie zawstydzać, zapanował nad chęcią wyjścia wybrance naprzeciw i z wysiłkiem godnym herosa, zaczekał w zwyczajowym miejscu, aż Jacob przekaże mu dłoń córki.

Bóg jeden wie, co czuł, gdy to już się stało, jednak można to było sobie choć wyobrazić po rozmarzonym spojrzeniu i tej zabawnej guli w ustach, którą przełknął z takim trudem. Pułkownik był zakochany po uszy i to było widać, podobnie jak w przypadku jego narzeczonej.

- Ukochani bracia i siostry. Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by połączyć tego mężczyznę i tę kobietę świętym węzłem małżeńskim…- zaczął ksiądz O'Leary i dalej poszło już jak po przysłowiowym maśle.

Skoro nie było nikogo, kto sprzeciwiałby się temu związkowi, ani już żadnych przeszkód do jego zawarcia, ceremonia odbyła się zgodnie ze zwyczajem i była bardzo, ale to bardzo wzruszająca nie tylko dla zebranych tutaj dam, lecz również dla ojca panny młodej, który dyskretnie (BO PRZECIEŻ CARTEROWIE NIE PŁACZĄ!) otarł łzy szczęścia, jakie zdradliwie popłynęły mu z oczu. Och, jakże żałował, że jego ukochanej Adelajdzie nie dane było dożyć tej chwili! Byłaby tak wzruszona, jak i on sam, i taka dumna z córki, ponieważ Samantha spełniła wszystkie ich nadzieje, a nawet więcej. Teraz jego Sammie zakładała rodzinę i choć na swój sposób tracił córkę, zyskiwał o wiele więcej: syna, którego Pan zbyt wcześnie powołał do siebie wraz z matką i wnuka, jakiego nie powstydziłby się żaden dziadek. Na dodatek teraz, gdy powoli odzyskiwał majątek, jego starość malowała się w jasnych barwach, jak i życie jedynego, ukochanego dziecka.

- _Mam nadzieję, że to widzisz, najdroższa…_- pomyślał o żonie i poczuł delikatny zefirek na policzku. Chciał wierzyć i wierzył, że to była jego Adelajda…

Gdy kapłan ogłosił ich małżeństwem, a para wymieniła pierwszy małżeński pocałunek oraz wpisała się w święte księgi kościelne, ojciec O'Leary nareszcie wypuścił nowożeńców z kaplicy, gdzie Jack i Samantha zostali suto obsypani płatkami kwiatów i gratulacjami.

Pułkownik, jak nakazuje zwyczaj, zanim jeszcze pomógł żonie zasiąść do powozu, który miał ich zabrać w podróż poślubną, rzucił przez ramię trochę drobnych, by w ten sposób podziękować gościom i pracownikom za przybycie oraz wierną służbę.

Kiedy zbierali monety, szybko wraz z małżonką pożegnał synka, zostawiając go pod opieką teścia, resztę rodziny i wyruszył z ukochaną do stolicy, gdzie za jakiś czas miał pojawić się także Jacob z Charlie'em. Na razie jednak obaj pozostawali w Błękitnym Zamku, by w imieniu gospodarzy podjąć ucztą i tańcami ich znamienitych gości.

Dość powiedzieć, że wesele trwało do białego rana, wino lało się strumieniami (zwłaszcza sławetne Porto pułkownika), piwo również, a jedzenie było jeszcze pyszniejsze niż na zaręczynowym balu, o czym niejednokrotnie potem wspominała znajomym pani doktorowa, kiedy pytali o szczegóły uroczystości. Czuła się dumna i zaszczycona, że była uczestniczką tej niezwykle romantycznej chwili, kiedy pułkownik raz jeszcze wstępował do grona ludzi żonatych i to z tak wdzięczną, i pełną uroku panną, jak Samantha Carter, teraz już O'Neill.

- Ich ślub był najpiękniejszym, na jakim byłam, oprócz mojego, oczywiście!- powtarzała na prawo i lewo, wzbudzając z mniej szczęśliwych byłych rywalkach _byłej_ guwernantki męki zazdrości.

Niestety, ani Kynthia, ani Laira, ani panna Kerry Johnson nie mogły już nic na to poradzić. Przegrały i cześć pieśni!

Mały Charlie był nieco rozczarowany, że nie jedzie z rodzicami, ale kiedy mama zapewniła go, iż spotkają się wkrótce w domu dziadka, szybko poweselał i pogodził się ze zwłoką. Przecież rozłąka nie będzie aż tak długa, a w dodatku nareszcie zobaczy stolicę!

Pułkownik i nowa pułkownikowa O'Neill wyjechali więc z czystym sumieniem, cieszyć się przyjemnościami małżeńskiego życia z dala od wścibskich sąsiadów, podróż dzieląc na kilka etapów (bo do celu było daleko) i zatrzymując się tylko najlepszych gospodach oraz zajazdach.

Dobre wychowanie każe milczeć o tym, jak spędzili swą noc poślubną, lecz, jeśli wierzyć uśmiechowi nieco rozkojarzonej, ale promiennej pani O'Neill oraz wniebowziętemu wyrazowi twarzy jej męża, Kate istotnie nie oszukała bratowej we wspomnianej wcześniej kwestii. Młodzi małżonkowie po prostu odnaleźli swój Eden.

Rozpoczynali wspólne życie z szerokimi uśmiechami na twarzach…

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N:**__ Well, Sammie77a... It's time to prepare for little angst! ;-)_

* * *

XIX

- Kim jest to cudne zjawisko?- zapytał, z daleka ujrzawszy nieprzeciętnie piękną kobietę, z gracją idącą po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nawet z tej odległości doskonale widział jej oczy, błękitne niczym ocean, i włosy koloru dojrzałej pszenicy. Była wysoka, smukła i doskonale ubrana, a poza tym, roztaczała wokół siebie jakąś nieziemską aurę, dzięki której była dla niego jeszcze bardziej fascynująca.

Jego kompan, który akurat zawiesił oko na innej pannie, obejrzał się słysząc słowa towarzysza, a ujrzawszy kobietę, odparł:

- To Samantha Carter. Córka generała Jacoba Cartera, niegdyś jednego z najbogatszych ludzi w tym mieście. Ich rodzina zbankrutowała, gdy flota handlowa generała została prawie doszczętnie rozbita podczas największego sztormu, o jakim słyszano. Wygląda jednak na to, że znów im się wiedzie…- powiedział z zainteresowaniem.

- Dlaczego tak uważasz?- spytał zaintrygowany mężczyzna.

- Ponieważ po upadku ich fortuny zostali prawie z niczym, a ona wyjechała, by zarobić na swe utrzymanie, podczas gdy generał wrócił do czynnej służby. Skoro wróciła do miasta, i to tak ubrana, najwyraźniej znów ma pieniądze.- wyjaśnił.

- Interesujące.- stwierdził jego rozmówca.- Znasz ją osobiście? Może mnie przedstawisz?- zapytał zachęcony opowieścią.

- Niestety, nie obracamy się w tych samych kręgach.- zaprzeczył jego towarzysz.- Carterowie zawsze stali w hierarchii wyżej od mojej rodziny. Znam ją tylko z okazjonalnych przyjęć u dowódcy garnizonu, lecz nigdy nie zostałem jej przedstawiony. Jeśli cię interesuje, sam musisz znaleźć sposób, żeby się do niej zbliżyć.- stwierdził.

- Zatem, tak uczynię!- wyszczerzył się mężczyzna i nie bacząc na przyjaciela, zostawił go samemu sobie, przecinając ruchliwą ulicę kilkoma potężnymi krokami. Nim jednak zdążył do niej dotrzeć i zaaranżować „przypadkowe" spotkanie, jak to już czynił wiele razy w takich przypadkach, obiekt jego zainteresowania niespodziewanie odbił w bok i zniknął mu z oczu w gęstym tłumie wypełniającym szczelnie miejscowy rynek.

Nie zrezygnował jednak. Z desperacją przedzierał się przez gąszcz ludzi, by odszukać owe pszeniczne sploty i szafirowe oczy, szczęście jednak zdawało mu się nie dopisywać, bowiem okrążył rynek co najmniej trzy razy, a panny Carter i tak nie odnalazł.

- Do licha!- zaklął pod nosem, wściekły na wszystkich wokół, że odgrodzili go od ofiary. Zawarcie z nią znajomości byłoby bardzo korzystne i to na _wielu_ frontach…

Nie przejął się jednak na długo swym rozczarowaniem. W mieście miał pozostać jeszcze jakiś czas, więc istniała szansa, że jeszcze ją ujrzy i zbliży się do dziewczyny jak to sobie zaplanował.

- Jeszcze ci się przedstawię, słodka Samantho, a wtedy… wtedy będziesz moja!- mruknął pod nosem i zawrócił, by odnaleźć towarzysza. Jego misja na razie się nie powiodła, więc musiał się jakoś pocieszyć po porażce. Kufel piwa w gospodzie i dziewki służebne były na to najlepszym sposobem…

-xox-

- Gdybym wiedział, że pragniesz pospacerować, poszedłbym z tobą, najdroższa.- powiedział Jack, kiedy jego żona wróciła do wynajętego przez nich w najlepszej gospodzie pokoju (biedna Siobah jeszcze nie przygotowała domu na powrót pracodawcy, choć teraz miała pomocnicę), po czym ucałował jej dłonie i usta.

- Tak smacznie spałeś, że nie miałam sumienia cię budzić, mężu.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Samantha. Jakby nie patrzeć, zapracował na wypoczynek. Zapracowywał na niego przez większość nocy i nieco poranka…

- Lubię, gdy tak mnie nazywasz, żono.- wyszczerzył się wniebowzięty. Odkąd się pobrali, uśmiech praktycznie nie schodził mu z twarzy, a chwila takie jak te, gdy przypominała mu ten szczęśliwy dzień, tylko wzmagały jego radość.- A co do pobudki… byłaby ona słodszą, gdybyś była obok, moja piękna.- szepnął, przyciągając ją bliżej i całując namiętnie.

Nie trzeba chyba mówić, że jego ukochana odpowiedziała bardziej niż entuzjastycznie, a już na pewno w dobrym tonie nie byłoby opowiadać, co zdarzyło się dalej. W każdym razie, dopiero po dłuższym, naprawdę dłuższym czasie pułkownik O'Neill powrócił do tematu, gdy oboje raz jeszcze się ubrali.

- Co do spaceru…

- Nabrałam tylko ochoty na odrobinę świeżego powietrza, Jack.- stwierdziła, gdy przygotowywali się do zejścia na późne śniadanie. Apetyty im dopisywały, ale to raczej nie powinno nikogo dziwić, zważywszy na okoliczności.- Odkąd wczoraj wróciliśmy tutejszej palmiarni, nie wychodziliśmy z pokoju.- przypomniała nieco zarumieniona.

Taka była prawda, lecz Samantha bynajmniej nie narzekała. „Przyjemności" małżeńskiego życia okazały się naprawdę przyjemne, a skoro dusza i ciało były ochocze…

- To dlatego, że wciąż mi ciebie mało, najdroższa.- wyznał szczerze.- Nic na to nie poradzę.- dorzucił lekko się czerwieniąc. Nawet w najlepszym okresie swego małżeństwa z Sarą nie był tak… pobudzony, jak za każdym razem, gdy Samantha była blisko. Z nią wszystko dla niego było inne, lepsze, cudowniejsze i to właśnie dlatego, że chodzi o tę kobietę. Była jego tchnieniem, sercem i duszą, a że słowa czasem nie wystarczały, by ubrał w nie swoje względem niej uczucia, ów afekt udowadniał jej na drugi, może nieco oszczędniejszy we frazy, lecz nie mniej przez to wymowny sposób, sposób, który najwyraźniej i jej odpowiadał, sądząc po jej ukontentowanej minie. Poza tym, który mężczyzna nie pragnąłby tak pięknej kobiety, jak ona? Który mąż nie trzymałby jej w ramionach najczęściej jak to możliwe? Tylko głupiec, ślepiec lub impotent, a on nie był żadnym z nich…

- Ależ, ja nic nie mówię, kochany!- odparła z nutką humoru w głosie.- Może nie zauważyłeś, ale podoba mi się, gdy… no wiesz.- dorzuciła porozumiewawczo.- Po prostu chciałam się przejść, to wszystko. Następnym razem cię jednak obudzę, bowiem odkryłam, że samotne wycieczki po tym mieście już nie cieszą mnie jak dawniej. Chcę z tobą cieszyć się tymi widokami, zanim wrócimy do domu.

- I ja tego pragnę, Sammie. Chcę poznać miejsca twego dzieciństwa, by zrozumieć, co ukształtowało tę niezwykłą kobietę, w której się zakochałem.- usłyszała z jego ust.- Może więc po śniadaniu…

- To raczej brunch!- zachichotała blondynka.

-… po posiłku…- poprawił się, patrząc na nią znacząco.-… wybierzemy się we dwoje, by pozwiedzać i może coś kupić do domu, skoro już jest taka możliwość.

- Z chęcią, Jack!- zgodziła się natychmiast.- Przechodząc obok jednego z pawilonów handlowych, ujrzałam na wystawie cudowną rzecz, nowy wynalazek, dzięki któremu zaoszczędzilibyśmy na świecach. Weszłam do środka i subiekt wyjaśnił mi, że nazywają to lampami naftowymi, które nie dość, że są bezpieczniejsze i mniej brudzą od wosku, to jeszcze dają możliwość regulowania płomienia, a tym samym poziomu oświetlenia. Byłoby wspaniale nabyć kilka takich do dworu, a jeśli rzeczywiście się sprawdzą, to i do drugiego domu. Powiem też o tym ojcu i Kate, albo jeszcze lepiej, kupię jej jedną na wypróbowanie!- powiedziała zaintrygowana i pełna zapału.

Jonathan się roześmiał. Wiedział, że jego żona była praktyczna, lecz teraz odkrył jeszcze jej pociąg do wynalazczych nowinek. W sumie, nie powinien się dziwić. Samantha była jedną z niewielu, jeśli nie jedyną kobietą, jaką poznał, o tak otwartym umyśle i poglądach. Nie bała się wyzwań, a skoro rzeczone lampy miały być kolejnym z nich, kim był, aby jej odmawiać nowej zabawki?

Zrobili jak zaproponowała. Gdy już podciągnęli nadwątlone „przyjemnościami" siły, ruszyli w miasto, wprost do wspomnianego kupca, by pułkownik na własne oczy zobaczył, o czym mówiła jego pani.

Lampy okazały się schludne, a można by nawet rzec, eleganckie, z tymi szklanymi kloszami zabezpieczającymi ogień przed rozprzestrzenianiem. W dodatku były nieskomplikowane w obsłudze i Jack zgodził się, by na próbę kupić pięć: jedną do salonu, jedną do jego gabinetu oraz po jednej do biblioteki, ich sypialni i kuchni, zważywszy na to, ile Janet spędza tam czasu. Lepsze światło z pewnością jej się przyda… Dla generała Cartera i Dixonów również zakupili po jednej, polecając przesłanie wszystkiego pod właściwe adresy. Na szczęście, nie było z tym problemu i młodzi małżonkowie, choć biedniejsi o nieco gotówki, z zadowoleniem opuszczali pawilon.

Potem pospacerowali trochę po parku, spotykając kilkoro znajomych Samanthy, którzy ze zdumieniem przyjęli fakt, iż wyszła za mąż, a jej ojciec na powrót stawał się człowiekiem bogatym, co z satysfakcją podkreślał jej dumny mąż.

- Generał radzi sobie doskonale, o czym wkrótce przekona się to miasto, które tak haniebnie potraktowało jego i moją żonę.- powiedział do jednej z jej prawdziwych przyjaciółek.- Samantha miała imponujący posag, ponad dziesięć tysięcy w gotówce, plus piękna ślubna wyprawa, a w połączeniu z moimi dobrami, będzie ją stać na życie w luksusie do końca naszych dni, bo również mam spory majątek, który z radością będę z nią dzielić. Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszej żony!- chwalił zarumienioną ukochaną.

- A ja męża, najdroższy.- szepnęła z tym samym uczuciem, jakie pobrzmiewało z jego głosu.

Kiedy pułkownik O'Neill z niekłamanym uwielbieniem ucałował jej dłonie, a ona odwdzięczyła się tą samą czułością, Katharine Langford nie miała wątpliwości, że ów mariaż był znacznie więcej, niż połączeniem fortun. Jej młoda znajoma najwyraźniej znalazła miłość prawdziwego dżentelmena, a przy okazji wzmocniła swą pozycję i przyszłość. Ta starsza kobieta postanowiła więc czym prędzej uświadomić pewnym ludziom, jaki błąd popełnili, odwracając się do Carterów plecami i, do licha, zamierzała się przy tym dobrze bawić!

- Musicie koniecznie odwiedzić mnie w moim domu!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.- Ernest i ja, z przyjemnością będziemy was gościć na podwieczorku.

- To on jeszcze żyje?- zdumiała się pułkownikowa na wspomnienie ukochanego sznaucera panny Langford, która nazwała go tak na pamiątkę po zaginionym na morzu narzeczonym. Nigdy nie wyszła za mąż, lecz jako dziedziczka potężnego majątku mogła sobie na to pozwolić i wiodła udane, choć czasem samotne życie starej panny, dzięki któremu nie musiała aż tak trzymać się konwenansów. Skoro zaś posiadała dość cięty język, nie bała się go używać, a z racji statusu, obawiać się nieprzychylnych komentarzy. Sama sobie była panią i była zadowolona, zwłaszcza, kiedy mogła zagrać na nosie zarozumialcowi albo dwóm…

- A jakże!- zachichotała Katharine.- Może nie jest już tak żywotny jak dawniej, ale na razie z pewnością nie zamierza mnie opuszczać.- dodała.

- Cieszę się. To dobry pies.- odparła Samantha.

- Jaka rasa?- zainteresował się zaraz Jack, który był wielbicielem tych zwierząt. Miał nawet kilka ogarów do polowań, o psach pasterskich nie wspominając. Myślał jednak od pewnego czasu nad jeszcze jednym, bardziej domowym szczeniakiem, by Charlie miał się z kim bawić. Według jego skromnej opinii, każde dziecko powinno mieć psa!

- Sznaucer.- odparła panna Langford.- Carsonom jednak oszczeniła się suczka labradora i zastanawiam się, czy nie wziąć jednego szczeniaka. Jakby nie patrzeć, Ernest w końcu umrze.- dodała po chwili zastanowienia.

- Labradory?- spytał zaraz oficer.- Nie wie pani przypadkiem, panno Langford, czy zechcieliby odsprzedać mi jedno ze szczeniąt? Mam doświadczenie z psami. Hoduję ogary i owczarki, lecz chciałbym na odmianę nieco innego szczeniaka, coś przyjaznego dzieciom. Mój synek byłby zachwycony labradorem.- wyjaśnił .

- Ma pan syna, pułkowniku?- zdziwiła się Katharine.

- Nie wspomniałam o tym?- odparła Samantha.- Jack był wdowcem, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Jego synek, Charlie, ma pięć lat i jest cudownym dzieckiem o doskonałych manierach…

- I na dodatek uwielbia Samanthę, już nazywając ją mamą.- wtrącił jej mąż.

- To cudownie, że tak szybko się porozumieliście.- stwierdziła z przekonaniem ich starsza rozmówczyni.- Nie ma nic ważniejszego od harmonii w rodzinie. Poza tym, Samantho, zawsze uważałam, że byłabyś doskonałą matką.

- I jest nią.- Jack opiewał zalety swej małżonki bez mrugnięcia okiem.

- Nie poprzestaniesz jednak tylko na tym jednym aniołku, czyż nie?- spytała psotnie Katharine, a pułkownikowa oblała się szkarłatem.

- Mam, _mamy_ nadzieję, że nie.- przyznała.- Oboje z mężem pragniemy rodzeństwa dla naszego synka.

- Zatem prośmy Boga, by szybko was takowym obdarzył!- powiedziała kobieta i nie chcąc ich dalej zawstydzać, dorzuciła:- Wracając zaś do labradorów… Rozmówię się z panią Carson, bo to jej suczka. Nie sądzę jednak, by się sprzeciwiła, zwłaszcza, gdy powiem jej, że szczenię powędruje do dobrego domu. Zrobię to jeszcze dziś, a kiedy przyjdziecie na podwieczorek, jutro, powiedzmy o czwartej, będę już miała odpowiedź, a może nawet szczeniaka!- mrugnęła.

- Byłbym niewymownie wdzięczny, panno Langford!- rozpromienił się Jack.- A więc, do zobaczenia jutro.- dokończył z lekkim ukłonem, a kiedy i Sammie pożegnała znajomą, poprowadził żonę dalej parkowymi ścieżkami, w drodze zaś do gospody, zaprosił ją jeszcze na filiżankę kawy do mijanego właśnie przybytku, który specjalizował się w tym egzotycznym delikatesie. Wzmocnieni jej ożywczym działaniem, państwo O'Neill powrócili do pokoju, gdzie aż do kolacji korzystali z magicznych właściwości czarnych ziaren (w wiadomy sposób). Potem był kolejny posiłek, który służąca przyniosła do ich „apartamentu" i już do rana małżonkowie nie pokazali się na dole.

Następnego dnia odbyli kilka obowiązkowych wizyt towarzyskich, by Samantha na powrót nawiązała kontakty z miejscową elitą i przedstawiła męża. Podczas jednej z takich okazji, w czasie odwiedzin u generałostwa Greer, państwo O'Neill zostali zaproszeni na doroczny wiosenny bal w garnizonie, nie tylko dlatego, że Samantha była córką Jacoba, lecz również z uwagi na osiągnięcia jej męża, który, jak się okazało, przez pewien czas służył pod rozkazami generała Greer'a. Była to nadzwyczaj przyjemna niespodzianka- owo spotkanie po latach, więc pułkownik przyjął zaproszenie.

- Z przyjemnością, sir.- odparł.

- Zatem widzimy się w sobotę wieczorem, pułkowniku. Pani pułkownikowo…- starszy oficer pożegnał oboje z uśmiechem.

- Czarująca para.- uznała zwięźle jego małżonka, co jak na nią (zwykle była bardzo cicha), było stwierdzeniem o niebagatelnych rozmiarach.

- W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam, moja droga…- powiedział, gdy tylko zamknął za nimi drzwi.

Po obiedzie Jack i Samantha pojechali do Langford Cottage, siedziby Katharine, która oczekiwała ich z prawdziwą niecierpliwością tym bardziej, że miała dla nich niespodziankę.

- Wybierajcie!- uśmiechnęła się szeroko, jak tylko poczęstowała ich ciasteczkami oraz herbatą i dała znak lokajowi, by wniósł do jej salonu koszyk, z którego dochodziły specyficzne dźwięki…

Było ich pięć i wszystkie biszkoptowe, za wyjątkiem jednego, czarnego szczeniaka, który od początku odgrywał między braćmi i siostrami rolę lidera. Był nieco zbyt apodyktyczny jak na gust pułkownika i jego żony, więc nie pomógł mu nawet fakt, że na wygląd był słodki. Skoro więc tego kandydata odrzucili, przyjrzeli się pozostałym, wypuszczonym z koszyka malcom i jeden z nich wzbudził w parze szczerą sympatię. Może był nieco drobniejszy niż pozostałe, lecz nadrabiał ten brak determinacją i wrodzoną ciekawością, zupełnie jak pewien znany im chłopczyk. Poza tym, w tych słodkich ślepiach odkryli pokłady inteligencji o wiele większej, niż u pozostałych sztuk.

- Ten!- poinformowali pannę Langford, zgodnie wskazując wybrańca.- Czy ma już imię?- zapytała Samantha.

- Jeszcze nie.- zaprzeczyła Katharine.- Anne uważa, że powinien go nazwać nowy właściciel, co zresztą dotyczy całej reszty, która idzie na sprzedaż.- dodała.

- A więc, niech nazwie go Charlie.- zdecydowała Sammie.- W końcu, to jego pies.- rzuciła z matczyną dumą.

- Ile jesteśmy winni pani Carson?- spytał natychmiast Jack, sięgając po sakiewkę, lecz starsza pani go powstrzymała.

- Nic. To ślubny prezent.- uśmiechnęła się psotnie.

- Ależ, tak nie uchodzi!- zaprotestował pułkownik.- Przecież się nie znamy.

- To się poznacie!- skwitowała Katharine.- Zdaje się, że będziecie na balu oficerskim?- upewniła się.

- Owszem, generał Greer nas zaprosił.- potwierdziła pułkownikowa.

- Doskonale. Wtedy was sobie przedstawię.- skinęła głową gospodyni.- Carsonowie są tutaj od niedawna i Anne ma wciąż niewielu znajomych, a to taka dobra kobieta.- mówiła.- Jej mąż jest emerytowanym admirałem floty i wybrał stolicę na miejsce swej starości.- Oboje z chęcią poznają was bliżej.

- A my, ich.- zapewniła pani O'Neill.- Bardzo prosimy, by w naszym imieniu na razie podziękowała im pani za szczeniaka, panno Langford. Na balu zrobimy to jeszcze osobiście, lecz nie chcemy, by teraz pomyśleli, że jesteśmy niewdzięczni.

- Zrobię to na pewno, moja droga.- zapewniła, po czym delikatnie przypomniała o stygnącej herbatce i ciasteczkach.

Kiedy następnego dnia państwo O'Neill przenieśli się do nareszcie uporządkowanego i odświeżonego domku Jacoba, a Siobah ujrzała małego wiercipiętę, westchnęła głęboko i wymamrotała:

- Ja nie będę po nim sprzątać!

Młodzi małżonkowie tylko zachichotali.

Za dwa dni przyjeżdżał Charlie z dziadkiem i już nie mogli się doczekać, by ujrzeć jego minę…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Niewiarygodne, jak szybko upłynął im ten pierwszy tydzień małżeństwa. Zanim się obejrzeli, w domu Jacoba zjawił się on sam, wraz z rozentuzjazmowanym wnukiem, który na widok rodziców rozpromienił się jak słoneczko, a ujrzawszy swój prezent, dosłownie stanął jak wryty.

- Dla mnie?- spytał cichutko, jakby nie wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę, że szczeniak z czerwoną wstążką na szyi, należy rzeczywiście do niego.

- Dla ciebie.- potwierdził jego zadowolony ojciec, wespół ze swą nie mniej ukontentowaną reakcją malca żoną.

- Nie ma jeszcze imienia, więc musisz mu jakieś nadać, Charlie.- wtrąciła Samantha.- Nie możemy go przecież przez resztę życia wołać „Szczeniak"!- mrugnęła z humorem.

- A to chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka?- zainteresował się ich syn.- Bo nie wiem, jak go nazwać…

- To chłopczyk.- odparł jego ojciec.- Pamiętaj jednak, że skoro należy do ciebie, musisz o niego dbać.- dodał, jak na dobrego rodzica przystało.

- Będę, papo i mamusiu!- zapewnił gorąco Charlie, krzycząc radosne „Dziękuję!" i rzucając się obojgu w objęcia. Potem szybko powrócił do swego nowego ulubieńca i pobawił się z nim chwilę na dywanie w salonie, a kiedy mały powsinoga puścił dość „intensywne" gazy, chłopczyk wykrzywił się zabawnie i po chwili zastanowienia, oznajmił:- Już wiem, jak się będzie wabił.

- Zatem powiedz, co wymyśliłeś, kochanie.- zachęciła jego mama.

- Thor, jak ten Bóg piorunów, o którym czytałaś mi książkę, mamusiu.- odpowiedział powoli.

- A dlaczego to właśnie imię dla niego wybrałeś?- spytał dziadek, który obserwował go z uśmiechem.

- Bo jego wiatry są równie potężne, jak młot Thora.- wyjaśnił i wszyscy dorośli wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem.

Ach ta dziecięca logika!

W każdym razie, od tamtej pory nowa rodzina spędzała czas razem, nierzadko zapraszając do wspólnych rozrywek dziadka, kiedy ten akurat miał wolną chwilę. Jacob bowiem zaczął znów odnawiać interesy w mieście, tym razem jednak, z miejscowymi handlarzami kamieni szlachetnych i jubilerami. To, co już przywiózł ze sobą, wyglądało dla nich obiecująco, a przecież wkrótce oczekiwał kolejnej dostawy od swego wspólnika!

Tak, los zdecydowanie znów mu sprzyjał…

Hammondowie również wrócili do stolicy i często zapraszali do siebie państwo O'Neill oraz generała Cartera, by odwdzięczyć się za tak cudowną gościnę, jakiej udzielono im w dobrach pułkownika.

- Wasz dom na wsi, to cudowne miejsce!- zachwycała się Elizabeth.- Takie spokojne i piękne! Jakaż to błoga odmiana spędzać tam czas po tak długim pobycie w mieście.

- Dlatego właśnie tak lubię Błękitny Zamek.- odpowiedział Jack.- Mój ojciec preferował O'Neill Hall, w mieście, lecz ja wybrałem dwór właśnie ze względu na to zacisze, które oferuje, zwłaszcza, że okoliczni mieszkańcy, nawet ci mniej zamożni, są mniej dwulicowi, niż niektórzy członkowie wpływowej społeczności Cheyenne. To prości, lecz uczciwi ludzie.- dodał.

- Którzy bardzo cię szanują, Jack.- zauważył George.- Będąc w waszym domu, często miałem okazję posłuchać, co mówi o tobie służba i jestem pod wrażeniem. Rzadko widuje się podobną lojalność.- stwierdził.

- Podobnie rzecz ma się w tym miasteczku niedaleko was.- odezwała się Elizabeth.- Janet zabrała mnie i Kate, kiedy wybierała się zamówić wołowinę u rzeźnika, i muszę powiedzieć, że nasłuchałam się samych pochwał pod twoim i Sammie adresem. Cieszę się, ze względu na was oboje.- dorzuciła z uśmiechem, a para nieco się zarumieniła.

- My tylko szanujemy innych. Jak to mówią, żyj i pozwól żyć innym.- przytoczył Jonathan.

- I to jest właściwe podejście!- powiedział Hammond.- Jeśli będziesz respektował swoich ludzi, oni będą traktować z respektem ciebie. Wie to każdy dobry oficer.- dorzucił.

Tak czy inaczej, w miarę odradzania się kontaktów towarzyskich i odzyskiwania wpływów w stolicy, Jacob, jego córka oraz jej nowy mąż stali się obiektem żywego zainteresowania miejscowej społeczności klas wyższych, a ci, którzy kiedyś potraktowali Carterów z takim lekceważeniem, zaczynali żałować tej decyzji, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że ich przyjaźni już nie odzyskają.

Przypuszczenia te potwierdziły się już w wieczór oficerskiego balu wiosennego w garnizonie, gdzie generał Carter i pułkownikostwo O'Neill przybyli w asyście generałostwa Hammond i Greer, którzy piastowali tutaj funkcję gospodarzy. Generał Greer dowodził bowiem tutejszymi koszarami. Mało tego, zostali przedstawieni admirałowi Carsonowi i jego żonie przez nikogo innego, jak potężną pannę Langford, która z uwagi na to, iż była teraz współwłaścicielką tutejszych banków (nie miała na co wydawać pieniędzy, więc zainwestowała…), zyskała jeszcze większe wpływy i władzę w mieście. Tworzyła się więc nowa, zwarta i silna grupa przyjaciół, która bardzo starannie dobierała sobie znajomych. Wielu chciało dołączyć do tej kliki, lecz niewielu miało tę szansę, a ludzie, którzy kiedyś wbili Jacobowi nóż w plecy, byli na zupełnie przegranej pozycji, bo choć nader uprzejmie, to wyraźnie dał im do zrozumienia, że znajomość z nimi już nigdy nie powróci do dawnej świetności, a interesy zostały zakończone…

-xox-

- _Jest! Wiedziałem, że się jeszcze spotkamy!-_ pomyślał, w rogu sali balowej dostrzegając kobietę, o której myślał już od tygodnia. Pożądał jej od pierwszego wejrzenia, a fakt, że według jego przyjaciele miała pieniądze, tylko wzmagał w nim to uczucie.

Samantha Carter mogła być odpowiedzią na jego modlitwy, bo prawda była taka, że zaczynało brakować mu gotówki.

Jego ostatnia kochanka okazała się nie tak zamożna, na jaką pozowała, a że szybko się nudził, porzucił ją bez większego żalu, upewniwszy się, że już więcej nie mógł od niej wyciągnąć.

Jego hulaszcze życie było dość kosztowne, a ciotka nie zamierzała więcej finansować jego wydatków grożąc przy okazji, że go wydziedziczy, choć był jej ostatnim żyjącym krewnym.

- Oddam wszystko na sierocińce, jeśli się nie zmienisz!- wołała oburzona jego bezeceństwami, o których usłyszała z ust zbyt wielu wścibskich bab.

Nie miał więc wyjścia i musiał poszukać alternatywnego źródła utrzymania, zwłaszcza, że jego oficerski żołd na niewiele mu wystarczał. Na mężatkach długo nie zajedzie, ale wżeniwszy się w bogatą rodzinę, mógł połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. Tak ponętna kobieta jak Samantha, z pewnością na trochę zapewniłaby mu rozrywkę w łożu, a jej pieniądze, zachcianki, których na razie musiał sobie odmawiać.

Musiał się tylko do niej zbliżyć, omotać ją umiejętnie, a potem…

Naturalnie, jej ojciec mógłby się sprzeciwiać. Zawsze istniała taka możliwość, lecz od czego są ucieczki? W razie konieczności, uwiedzie ją jeszcze przed ślubem (co nie byłoby dla niego problemem, bo i tak jej chciał), a potem wykorzysta ten fakt, by uciszyć generała, który na pewno zechce ratować jej reputację. Kiedy zaś się to stanie, już nic nie przeszkodzi mu mieć obu, dziewczyny i jej fortuny.

- Czekaj, nadobna Samantho. Już do ciebie idę!- wymruczał zadowolony z siebie, przedzierając się pomiędzy innymi uczestnikami balu.

Tym razem szczęście mu sprzyjało, bowiem skierowała się do pokoju da pań, gdzie mogły się one nieco odświeżyć, więc zaczaił się w pobliżu, czekając na dogodną okazję do wdrożenia swego planu w życie.

Trochę się naczekał, zanim wyszła z powrotem. Najwyraźniej lubiła spędzać czas przed lustrem, co wskazywałoby na próżność, którą mógłby wykorzystać do własnych celów. Próżne dziewczęta łatwiej dawały się manipulować za pomocą pięknych słówek, co wiedział z doświadczenia.

Jak tylko przekroczyła próg, wykorzystał swą sprawdzoną już sztuczkę i „przypadkiem" wpadł na blondynkę, pozbawiając ją równowagi. Udając dżentelmena, natychmiast pomógł jej stabilniej stanąć na nogach i z najbardziej pokutną miną, jaką miał w repertuarze, rozpoczął przedstawienie…

- Najmocniej przepraszam, madame! Nie zwracałem uwagi, jak idę!

- Ależ, nic się nie stało.- odparła ze skromnym uśmiechem, który jeszcze bardziej dodawał jej urody.

Tak… w łożu byłaby świetnym nabytkiem, zwłaszcza z takimi kształtami!

- Jest pani z byt łaskawa, madame!- naciskał.- Chciałbym to pani jakoś wynagrodzić, lecz wpierw się przedstawię. Pułkownik Robert Makepeace, do usług.- skłonił się lekko, licząc, że poda mu dłoń. Zrobiła to niepewnie, a on natychmiast uniósł ją do ust, z przyjemnością zerkając na pokaźny szafir na jej palcu.

- Miło mi pana poznać, pułkowniku.- odparła.- Samantha…

- Tu jesteś, najdroższa. Już zacząłem się martwić.- usłyszał kogoś za plecami i ze zdumieniem ujrzał, jak cała jej twarz się rozpromienia.

- _Co jest, do licha?!-_ warknął w duszy.

- Wybacz, mój drogi, lecz właśnie do ciebie wracałam, gdy przypadkiem wpadłam na tego oto dżentelmena.- wyjaśniła, gdy tajemniczy mężczyzna się zbliżył.

Widział go już wcześniej obok niej, lecz nie przypuszczał, że są razem i to najwyraźniej w nadzwyczaj bliskiej znajomości, sadząc po czułych zwrotach, jakimi się obdarzali. Coś tutaj było zdecydowanie nie tak i stanowczo komplikowało mu plany, co bardzo mu się nie podobało!

- Pozwól, że ci przedstawię, Jack.- kontynuowała z uśmiechem.- Oto pułkownik Robert Makepeace, a to mój mąż, pułkownik Jonathan O'Neill…

Słysząc ową prezentację, obaj stężeli, przy czym pierwszemu zmroziła się krew w żyłach, a temu drugiemu zagotowała.

O ile jednak Makepeace próbował zatuszować zdenerwowanie nieco wymuszonym uśmiechem, licząc, że jego rywal nie wie o nim pewnych rzeczy, to sam O'Neill nie zadał sobie tego trudu. Oblicze Jacka pociemniało, a oczy błysnęły nienawiścią i Robert już wiedział, że jego tajemnica nie była już sekretem. Co gorsza, Samantha Cart… Ummm… O'Neill natychmiast wyczuła oburzenie męża i spytała z niepokojem:

- Jack, najdroższy? Co się dzieje? Skąd ta gwałtowna reakcja?

- Samantho, moje życie…- odparł powoli, a jego ton nie wróżył niczego dobrego.- Odsuń się, proszę, od tego osobnika, zanim zrobię mu coś, o czym to miasto długo nie zapomni.

- Mężu, nie rozumiem, co się dzieje.- powiedziała, lecz przychyliła się do tej prośby i wyminąwszy Makepeace'a, stanęła nieco za swoim ukochanym.- Kim jest ten człowiek i co uczynił, że w twych oczach widzę taką wzgardę?- wyszeptała.

- Ów „dżentelmen", jak go zbyt łaskawie określiłaś, najdroższa...- odpowiedział z sarkazmem, wskazując na osłupiałego oficera.-… to sławetny wiarołomny kochanek mej pierwszej żony i sprawca jej upadku.- syknął dyskretnie i zaszokowana blondynka uniosła dłoń do ust, by stłumić okrzyk zdumienia.

Robert zaklął w duszy. Wyglądało na to, że wpadł w nieliche kłopoty, a przy okazji utracił perspektywy na piękny majątek i jego właścicielkę. Z chwilą bowiem, gdy usłyszała słowa męża, Samantha spojrzała na niego z równie wielką odrazą, co Jonathan.

- _Skąd się dowiedział, do wszystkich piekieł? Przecież byłem dyskretny!-_ zastanawiał się po cichu Makepeace, próbując desperacko znaleźć sposób wybrnięcia z tarapatów.- Ależ, to jakież nieporozumienie, pułkowniku O'Neill!- zaprzeczył natychmiast, jak tylko odzyskał głos.- Któż naopowiadał panu tak wierutnych kłamstw. Nie znam pana, a już z pewnością nie znałem pańskiej pierwszej żony. Jestem oficerem i dżentelmenem, i klnę się na mój honor, że to nie jest prawda!- łgał, usiłując brzmieć szczerze.

Na próżno…

- Drogi panie…- warknął cicho Jack.- Pański honor jest wart tyle, co guano mego najgorszego konia!- powiedział.- Nie tylko śmie pan zaprzeczać temu bezeceństwu, ale na dodatek uważa mnie za idiotę?- spytał groźnie.- Odnalazłem Sarę, Makepeace, a raczej to, co pozostało z tej upadłej kobiety po waszym ohydnym związku…- powiedział, a Robert zbladł jak ściana.- Wiem od niej wszystko, kompletnie wszystko, a co ważniejsze, mam świadka jej wyznania na łożu śmierci, kiedy to opowiedziała mi ze szczegółami, jak ją uwiodłeś, łajdaku, zmusiłeś do przerwania ciąży, okradłeś i porzuciłeś na pastwę losu. Co gorsza, jak widzę, planowałeś również położyć swe ohydne łapska na Samanthcie i o ile pierwsze mógłbym jeszcze przemilczeć, ze względu na spokój duszy Sary i samopoczucie mego syna, to drugiego nie zdzierżę! Obiłbym ci gębę już tutaj, lecz nie chcę robić sceny, więc zapraszam na zewnątrz.- dodał cicho, ale wściekle.

- Jack, on nie jest tego wart. Są inne sposoby…- próbowała przekonywać go żona, lecz był nieugięty.

- Proszę, najdroższa. Wróć do ojca i czekaj tam na mnie. Nie zniosę, byś wdychała jego parszywy odór ani minuty dłużej!- zwrócił się do żony.- Kiedy z nim skończę, wrócę do ciebie.

- Kochany, błagam…- szepnęła zaniepokojona. Kto wie, jak to wszystko mogło się skończyć? Taki nikczemnik, jak Makepeace, mógł walczyć nieczysto i lękała się o męża.

- Samantho, proszę!- powtórzył, nie spuszczając wzroku z oponenta.

Wiedziała, że nie skłoni go do zmiany zdania, lecz nie zamierzała czekać na tragedię. Skinąwszy głową, szybko udała się na poszukiwanie ojca i wuja, by poprosić ich o pomoc, gdy tymczasem jej małżonek chwycił rękaw drugiego oficera, i pociągnął go do najbliższego wyjścia.

Tam, w ledwie oświetlonym zaułku między budynkami, zamierzał nareszcie dać nauczkę bydlakowi, który zniszczył mu rodzinę i pomścić nie tylko Sarę, ale przede wszystkim swój nadszarpnięty honor.

- Nie będę z tobą walczyć, O'Neill.- tchórzliwie powiedział Makepeace, próbując mu się wyrwać.

- To szkoda, bo ja, jak jasny gwint, zamierzam porządnie obić ci tę facjatę, Makepeace!- znów syknął Jack i wziął się do rzeczy.

Trzeba przyznać, że Robert nawet nieźle się bronił, ale daleko mu było do tak wybitnego żołnierza i oficera, jak pułkownik Jonathan O'Neill, więc kiedy porażka stała się oczywistością, sięgnął po brudne metody i z kieszeni buta wyciągnął sztylet, dźgając zaskoczonego Jacka w ramię. Nie powstrzymał jednak rywala, który z nową siłą porwał się do ataku, wytrącając mu ostrze.

Teraz Makepeace naprawdę wdepnął po uszy w guano i wiedział, że czas na ostateczne rozwiązanie... Zawsze przygotowany tak na wszelki wypadek, miał pod mundurem schowany niewielki pistolet, który, korzystając z okazji, że znów upadł na ziemię, wyciągnął zza pazuchy i skierował na Jacka.

- Trzeba było słuchać pięknej żoneczki, pułkowniku!- zachichotał złowieszczo, gdy O'Neill znieruchomiał na widok broni palnej.- Wygląda na inteligentną, w przeciwieństwie do słodkiej, acz głupiutkiej Sary, która tak łatwo wskoczyła mi do łoża. Szkoda, Samantha byłaby jej wspaniałą następczynią, gdyby mój sekret nie wyszedł na jaw.

- Tknij ją, a cię zabiję!- zagroził Jack, słysząc te ohydne słowa.

- Czym? Pięściami?- roześmiał się ironicznie Makepeace.- Obawiam się, że to ja mam przewagę i zamierzam ją wykorzystać.- dodał.

- Na pańskim miejscu, nie robiłbym tego, pułkowniku.- usłyszał za plecami głos generała Greer'a i ujrzał jego samego oraz generałów Hammonda i Cartera, stojących z pistoletami w dłoniach.- Proszę to rzucić i się poddać, a potem przygotować na sąd wojskowy. Nie chcemy w naszych szeregach takich indywiduów jak pan, Makepeace!- dodał.

- Ależ, panie generale! To wszystko kalumnie, podłe oszczerstwa. On mnie pierwszy zaatakował! Nie wiem, co pani O'Neill panu nagadała…- w obliczu tak wielkiej przewagi podjął próbę obrony, lecz Hammond natychmiast mu przerwał.

- Milcz, łajdaku, niegodny munduru i stopnia, który nosisz! Śmiesz negować słowo szlachcianki, córki oficera i żony jednego z naszych najlepszych dowódców? Śmiesz kwestionować słowa mojej chrześniaczki?- warknął.

Jacob nic nie powiedział. To wszystko było dla niego niejakim szokiem, lecz wiedział na pewno, że jego zięć padł ofiarą perfidii tego bydlaka, który teraz do niego celował. Nie znał jeszcze szczegółów, bo Samantha tylko pobieżnie ich wdrożyła, błagając o pomoc, ale Makepeace budził w nim wstręt i Jake z ochotą wpakowałby mu kulkę między oczy, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się tego ścierwa.

- Nie pójdę pod sąd! Nie dam się wpakować do więzienia!- wygrażał winowajca.- Puśćcie mnie, albo go zastrzelę!

- Jeden krok, a ja zastrzelę pana, Makepeace. Niech mnie pan do tego nie zmusza…- odpowiedział powoli Greer.

- Jeśli mam zginąć, to on pójdzie ze mną!- stwierdził oszalały pułkownik i pociągnął za spust.

- Jack!- wykrzyczała Samantha, gdy upadł na ziemię. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak z lufy jej ojca wyleciał wśród iskier i dymu pocisk, trafiając zbrodniarza wprost w klatkę piersiową. Biegiem przypadła do męża, przeświadczona, że straciła go na zawsze.

- Najdroższy! Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj!- błagała przez łzy.

Kiedy jęknął i poruszył się w jej ramionach, znieruchomiała.

- Jack? Ukochany?- szepnęła.

- Już dobrze, Samantho.- wymamrotał osłabiony.- Ten łajdak nie trafiłby pistoletem do celu, nawet gdyby miał go przed oczami. Dźgnął mnie tylko sztyletem, jak domyślił się, że nie wytrzyma starcia wręcz i trochę krew mi leci…- przyznał nieco lekceważąco.

- Trochę?- spytała spanikowana, rozrywając mu koszulę i czując pod palcami dość pokaźną strużkę.- Pomocy, Jack jest ranny!- zawołała, gdy generał Greer sprawdzał, czy Makepeace jeszcze żyje. Był zimnym trupem, jak się okazało.

George i Jacob szybko przypadli do pułkownika, i wspólnymi siłami podnieśli go z ziemi, by zabrać do garnizonowego medyka, podczas kiedy dowódca koszar ogólnikowo informował żandarmów o „napadzie" na pułkownika O'Neilla i obronnie koniecznej, którą zastosował generał Carter. Nie mógł pozwolić, by tajemnica, której stał się mimowolnym świadkiem, ujrzała światło dzienne i raz jeszcze pognębiła tę szlachetną familię, szczególnie, że sprawca nieszczęścia już i tak nic nie powie.

- _Lepiej, by ten sekret umarł wraz z nim…-_ pomyślał i nakazał usunąć truchło z ulicy, po czym i on podążył do gabinetu doktora, aby upewnić się o zdrowie młodszego przyjaciela.

Jack dostał valium, choć protestował, jak na twardego wojaka przystało. Samantha była jednak nieugięta, a poza tym, uparła się, by pozostać przy nim na czas, gdy go łatano i koniec końców cieszył się z medykamentu, bo jego potencjalne krzyki mogłyby ją bardziej wystraszyć, a tego nie chciał. Z dumą patrzył, jak obserwowała zszywanie rany z opanowaniem, którego pozazdrościłby jej niejeden rekrut, a kiedy nareszcie było po wszystkim, z przyjemnością znalazł się w jej objęciach.

Doktor umył się i wyszedł na chwilę, więc Greer skorzystał z okazji i powiedział:

- Cokolwiek zostało tam powiedziane i usłyszane, nie zostanie powtórzone nigdy więcej, nikomu. Przykro mi, pułkowniku, że dotknęła pana ta tragedia, lecz teraz jest już po wszystkim. Ma pan przed sobą nowe, wspaniałe życie z prawdziwie oficerską żoną!- mrugnął, mając w pamięci postawę Samanthy.- Proszę nie pozwolić, by przeszłość zaszkodziła waszej przyszłości.- dodał.

- Zapewniam, sir, że nigdy do tego nie dopuszczę i dziękuję za wsparcie.- powiedział nieco słabym głosem, z racji utraconej krwi.

- Zatem, to koniec.- uśmiechnął się Greer.- Przypuszczam, że pragnie pan powrócić z rodziną do domu, skoro doktor zapewnia, że wszystko pod kontrolą?- spytał.

- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej, panie generale.- przytaknął O'Neill.- Zresztą, w tym stanie tylko wystraszyłbym damy na balu. Zaczekam więc w powozie, gdy Samantha i Jacob się pożegnają, aby nie robić niepotrzebnego widowiska.

- A więc, postanowione.- zgodził się dowódca koszar i jak tylko wszystko załatwiono, Jake odeskortował zięcia i córkę do swego domku.

TBC

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Wiem, że niedużo było tego angst, ale mam nadzieję, że rozdział nikogo bardzo nie rozczarował, zwłaszcza, że został nam już tylko epilog…_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Nadchodzą święta, więc z tej okazji chcę wszystkim Czytelniczkom i Czytelnikom złożyć najlepsze życzenia i podarować mały prezent w postaci epilogu. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba._

_Merry Christmas everyone! :-)_

* * *

**EPILOG**

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, Jack i Samantha wreszcie dopuścili ojca do pełni sekretu, okrywającego pierwsze małżeństwo pułkownika. W końcu i tak znał już część prawdy, więc równie dobrze mógł poznać całą resztę.

Jacob był oburzony, zniesmaczony zarówno postępkiem Sary, jak i przede wszystkim jej uwodziciela. Na dodatek myśl, że ów osobnik zamierzał zapolować na jego córkę, tylko utwierdziła go w przekonaniu, że dobrze zrobił zabijając łajdaka. Wobec Jacka okazał współczucie i wyrozumiałość. On sam zapewnie postąpiłby podobnie, gdyby był na jego miejscu i na pewno nie opowiadałby o tym na prawo i lewo, nawet potencjalnemu teściowi. Poza tym, na plus pułkownika przemawiał fakt, że zanim zaręczył się z Sammie, wyznał jej całą prawdę, pozwalając, by to ona zdecydowała czy jest jej wart, czy też nie. Raz jeszcze więc dowiódł, że jest człowiekiem szczerym i godnym zaufania.

To był ostatni wieczór, gdy o tym wspomniano i prawdziwie nowy początek dla rodziny…

Jack szybko doszedł do siebie, ku uldze jego troskliwej małżonki, która nieba gotowa była przychylić ukochanemu, byle tylko wyzdrowiał. Jeśli o niego chodziło, wystarczyła sama jej obecność. Oprócz Samanthy i ich synka, nie potrzebował niczego więcej, no może poza…

Ummm, no więc, jak tylko nabrał sił do podróży, para zdecydowała się na powrót do Błękitnego Zamku, proponując Jake'owi, by zamieszkał razem z nimi.

Zgodził się, bo chciał mieć córkę i wnuka blisko, a zięcia lubił. Zachował jednak domek w stolicy na wypadek, gdy interesy znów go tutaj sprowadzą, wyznaczając Siobah na gospodynię domu i zatrudniając do pomocy jeszcze dwie służące, które miały jej asystować.

Lampa, którą podarowała mu Samantha z mężem, okazała się rzeczywiście przydatna, więc zanim wyjechał, kupił jeszcze trzy, by nieco ułatwić życie starzejącej się Siobah.

- Zadbam o dom, panie generale!- zapewniła, gdy rodzina wyjeżdżała po wzruszających pożegnaniach z nowymi i starymi przyjaciółmi.

- Wiem, staruszko. Wiem!- mrugnął i ruszyli w drogę.

Charlie, choć podobało mu się to wielkie miasto, także cieszył się z powrotu. W domu mógł się swobodnie wybiegać po ogrodzie, zwłaszcza, że teraz miał to tego wspaniałego kompana, który chodził za nim krok w krok. I chociaż ze względu na wilczy apetyt Thor nie raz jeszcze przypomniał domownikom, dlaczego nosi takie, a nie inne imię, to stał się ulubieńcem nie tylko chłopczyka, ale całej reszty mieszkańców Zamku.

W jakiś miesiąc po powrocie z podróży poślubnej, Samantha źle się poczuła, a nawet zemdlała w bawialni. Spanikowany Jack wezwał więc czym prędzej doktora Sylera, który po dokładnym badaniu miał dla obojga przyjemne wieści. Pani O'Neill oczekiwała dziecka, pierwszego, jakie poczęła z mężem i nie mogła pohamować łez radości, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała.

Jack również oszalał ze szczęścia. W sekrecie miał nadzieję na córkę, która przypominałaby jego ukochaną żonę, jednak powtarzał wokoło, że cokolwiek się urodzi, będzie jednakowo kochane i rozpieszczane. Najważniejsze, by było zdrowe.

Jacob szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, gdy usłyszał, że znów zostanie dziadkiem. Dożył szczęśliwie czasów, gdy jego dziecko miało mieć swoje dziecko, a przecież nie wszyscy jego bracia broni mieli tyle szczęścia.

- Tak się cieszę, Sammie!- powtarzał i często wspominał, jak to było, gdy jego Adelajda czekała na narodziny córeczki. Były to jednocześnie piękne i smutne wspomnienia, ale nie zamieniłby ich na żadne inne.- Gdyby żyła, twoja matka byłaby teraz bardzo dumna i szczęśliwa, a ten robaczek w twoim brzuchu i Charlie, rozpuszczani jak dziadowski bicz. Skoro jej jednak już z nami nie ma, zastąpię ją najlepiej, jak potrafię.- przyrzekł.

- Wiem, papo… Wiem.- uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła ojca.

Charlie ucieszył się z potencjalnego brata lub siostry, choć trochę bał się, czy nie straci przez to miłości matki. Samantha jednak szczerze o tym z nim pomówiła i zapewniła, że nigdy nie będzie kochać go mniej.

- Mogę tylko kochać cię bardziej, skarbie i z tą samą siłą, co twego brata lub siostrę.- powiedziała i tymi słowami go uspokoiła. Od tego momentu niecierpliwie wyglądał nowego członka rodziny, starannie przygotowując się do roli starszego brata. Postanowił bowiem, że będzie najlepszym starszym bratem na świecie!

Ciąża przebiegała bez większych problemów, a brzemienna pułkownikowa, ku zawiści niektórych pań, wyglądała wręcz kwitnąco, promieniejąc, jak na przyszłą mamę przystało.

Mąż rozpieszczał ją, ile się tylko dało, prawie nosząc ją na rękach. Zasypywał ją podarkami, sprowadzał zamorskie specjały i starał się, by jej było zawsze wygodnie.

- Jestem przy nadziei, a nie chora.- mówiła Samantha, gdy czasem już przesadzał z tą swoją nadopiekuńczością.

- Właśnie dlatego, najdroższa, nie powinno ci na niczym zbywać!- kwitował ku uciesze teścia i sekretnym zadowoleniu żony, która tak naprawdę ceniła jego oddanie, poświęcenie i miłość.

Dzień, w którym przyszedł na świat ich syn, był jednym z najpiękniejszych w życiu pułkownika, który nerwowo krążył pod drzwiami pokoju, gdzie jego ukochana wiła się w bólach rozwiązania.

Słysząc jej krzyki, najchętniej wpadłby do środka i gdyby mógł, wziąłby na siebie jej cierpienie. Niestety, było to niemożliwe, a poza tym, w tamtych czasach nie uchodziło, by mąż był przy żonie w takiej chwili, więc Jack tylko obgryzał paznokcie, przeczesywał dłońmi włosy i starał się nie zauważać rozbawionego spojrzenia Jake'a.

- _Zapomniał wół, jak cielęciem był!-_ pomyślał tylko nieco poirytowany i czekał dalej.

Charlie w tym czasie bawił się w swoim pokoju z Cassie, która robiła wszystko, by go zająć na czas tego ważnego wydarzenia. Thor okazał się nie lada pomocą…

Dziecko przyszło na świat kilka godzin później, śliczne, zdrowe i drące się w niebogłosy.

- Ma płuca po mnie!- stwierdził z dumą Jacob, co Jack skwitował wymownym spojrzeniem, które teść zignorował.

Samantha, choć zmęczona porodem, zdążyła jeszcze nakarmić małego Richarda oraz przyjąć czułe podziękowania męża i gratulacje ojca oraz Charlie'ego, którego NARESZCIE zaprowadzono do mamy, zanim zasnęła. W połogu leżała trzy dni (Jack nie opuszczał jej prawie wcale), po czym uparcie wstała i zaczęła normalnie funkcjonować, a właściwie na tyle normalnie, na ile pozwalało jej bycie mamą noworodka.

W przeciwieństwie do Sary, Sammie osobiście zajmowała się maluszkiem, sprawiedliwie dzieląc swój czas między obu synów i nadzwyczaj wyrozumiałego męża, który pomagał jak mógł. Biedaczysko… Poświęcił się nawet do tego stopnia, że nauczył się przewijać berbecia, który, nota bene, jak na taką małą istotkę, produkował wybitnie dużo… resztek. Pułkownik wstrzymywał jednak oddech i bohatersko robił swoje. Takim był dobrym mężem i ojcem!

Czas płynął spokojnie i radośnie dla całej rodziny. Obaj chłopcy rośli zdrowo i byli ze sobą bardzo zżyci, kiedy więc się okazało, że mama znów będzie miała kolejnego dzidziusia, obaj przyjęli wieści z zadowoleniem, a samą siostrę, która urodziła się parę miesięcy potem, z żywym zainteresowaniem. Podobnie było jeszcze z dwiema dziewczynkami, które z biegiem lat dołączyły do grona małych O'Neillów.

Jack był wniebowzięty. Przy boku Samanthy odnalazł prawdziwe szczęście i nareszcie doczekał się dużej rodziny, która była jawnym dowodem miłości małżonków, siła której nigdy nie osłabła. Jak powiedziała kiedyś Sammie, mogła tylko rosnąć…

Jacob odzyskał cały majątek, a nawet więcej, ponieważ jego kopalnia okazała się bardzo bogatym złożem, a dwie następne, znalezione przez wspólnika, nie gorszym źródłem fortuny.

Cieszył się więc starością nie tylko otoczony kochającą familią, ale też bogactwem, jakiego niejeden mu zazdrościł, i które po swej późnej śmierci pozostawił córce, zięciowi oraz wnukom, które co prawda rozpieszczał jak przyrzekł, a które mimo to wyrosły na porządnych, uczciwych, bezinteresownych ludzi, ponieważ rodzice postarali się wpoić swoje najlepsze przekonania i zasady. W całej okolicy trudno było o lepsze dzieci…

To prawda, że i na Jacka oraz Samanthę wreszcie nadeszła pora. Odeszli z tej ziemi jako staruszkowie, dziadkowie i pradziadkowie potężnego rodu, zabierając ze sobą do grobu największą tajemnicę Błękitnego Zamku, której Charlie nigdy nie poznał. Zostawili po sobie nie tylko potężny majątek, lecz dziedzictwo znacznie ważniejsze- ludzi światłych i dobrych, którzy, jak owe lampy naftowe, kupione niegdyś przez panią O'Neill, zmienili oblicze świata.

KONIEC


End file.
